Naruto: Legend Reborn!
by Lambhuna
Summary: Naruto is killed during the Fourth Shinobi War, by the hands of Madara. However, he didn't expect a second chance at life and he DEFINITELY didn't expect his life to be a video-game! What will happen when Naruto decides to change into his female counterpart, permanently! Very Strong Naruko, NarukoxHarem. Traces of Yuri, Lemons and mayhem! Lots of music too! (Looking for beta's!)
1. Chapter One: Play The Game

_**So how're we doing? I'm back with a new story!**_

_**A quick heads up to let you all know that TOTTR is going through, yet another, re-write *groan*. The updates won't be as frequent as it used to be (balancing everyday life with uni and shizz) but I'm hoping to update a chapter a month, minimum.**_

_**This new story was based on an fanfic from Majin Hentai X, called 'Naruto: Game of the Year Edition'. If you haven't read it, do! I'm using something like that format but making things a bit more interesting and chaotic! Mwahahahahaha! (Also, due to the base story hasn't been updated since May, and I'm impatient.)**_

_**All copyrights go to the people who own all this stuff and to Majin for the storyline. (hope you're not too peeved)!**_

_**Without further ado, let the game begin!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Kyuubi/Entities"**

_**"Kyuubi/Entities Thoughts"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**__**Chapter One: Play the Game (A/N: Lost the Game! Sorry!)  
**__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Unknown Location)

"... huh?"

"..."

"..."

"... where am I?"

"..."

"..."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" the figure shouted, a hint of fear and anxiety laced his voice as his body gradually appeared. Having checked his limbs, his mind kicked itself into action, hoping he'd wake up from this... emptiness. "Anyone? Please!" he shouted again, pleading with all the deities that he would escape this cursed place as the cold pangs of fear crawled up and down his spine; a feeling he knew too well. It was his worst enemy but, at the same time, his consistent companion...

Resigned to his fate, memories blurred into view in a bright light which blinded the figure for a short while. He couldn't hide, he couldn't run; he couldn't deny the stupid mistakes he made as they rolled past his weary eyes, one by one. The mistake as he lost those important to him, forced events before its time and the mistake of being so wrapped up in his naïvety. He knew he had messed up. These memories burned themselves into his mind, acting as a constant reminder of his mistakes. A tear fell from his clenched eyes; _"If there's anyway to change my ways, I promise on whoever hears me that I will do everything to redeem myself!"_

_ - HERE!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto catches a glimpse of light rushing towards him; hoping that this 'light' could offer a way out of this nightmare. Once the lights drew closer, they began to rearrange themselves, where he finally notices that the 'lights' were, in fact, letters. Glancing upwards, Naruto begins to read the words that appeared before him:

**_GAME OVER!_**

**Age: Sixteen; 160 points**

**Skills Acquired:**

**Henge: 10 points (triple score for Oroike Variant)  
****Kawarimi: 10 points  
****Chakra Control: Levels I, II: 20 points  
****Kage Bunshin: 50 points  
****Rasengan: 75 points (triple score for basic variants)  
****Rasenshuriken: 300 points  
****Summoning: Toads: 100 points  
****Sage Mode: Toad: 500 points  
****Kurama: 2000 points  
****Sage Mode: Fox/Toad: 2000 points**

**Opponents Defeated:**

**Haku: 25 points  
****Kiba: 25 points  
****Neji: 25 points  
****Gaara: 75 points  
****Shukaku: 1000 points  
****Kabuto: 100 points  
****Deidara: 250 points  
****Kakuzu: 250 points  
****Pain: 500 points  
****Raikage: 500 points  
****White Zetsu (2749): 27490 points  
****Obito: 5000 points**

**Subtotal: 40385 points  
**

**Deductions**

**Kyuubi's Chakra (Youki) (17): -850 points**

**Lost Precious People  
**

**Haku: -50 points  
****Kin: -50 points  
****Sasuke: -250 points  
****Hiruzen: -500 points  
****Neji: -250 points  
****Gaara: -1000 points  
****Fu: -1000 points  
****Yugito: -1000 points  
****Nagato: -1000 points  
****Konan: -1000 points  
****Jiraiya: -2000 points**

**Events**

**Failed Academy (3): -600 points  
****Orochimaru's Curse Seal: -500 points  
****Sasuke's Defection: -500 points  
****Gaara's Capture - 1500 points  
****Fourth Great Shinobi War: -5000 points  
****Obito summons Juubi: -5000 points  
****Madara Resurrected: -5000 points  
****Tsukyomi: -10000 points**

**Misc**

**Broke Nindo (4): -4000 points  
****Died in Battle: -500 points  
****Died a Virgin: -1000 points**

**Subtotal: -42550 points**

**Total Score: -2165 points**

**Rating: _Dobe!_**

**Karma: Positive: Martyr**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
****Bonuses Unlocked!  
****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Negative Score: Unlocked 'Dobe' Naruto!  
****Gaara/Shukaku Defeated: Unlocked 'Evil' Naruto!  
****Raikage Defeated: Unlocked Item: "Lightning Gauntlets"!  
****Obito Defeated: Unlocked Item: "Juubi" (Summon); Naruto Uchiha!  
****Oroike Jutsu Created: Unlocked Naruko!  
****Martyr: Unlocked Item: "Ultima Weapon" (Weapon)!  
****Kurama: Unlocked 'Hanyou' Naruto!  
****Kurama/Oroike: Unlocked 'Hanyou' Naruko!  
'FFanboy': Unlocked 'Cloud' Naruto!**

**UNLOCKED: "Biju-Gauntlet Mode!" (In-Game Mini-game; accessible via hidden portals. Complete to earn prizes!)**

**UNLOCKED: "Kyuubi Storyline!" (What happens when YOU become the Kyuubi?)**

**UNLOCKED: Cheat Menu Option**

**UNLOCKED: Soundtrack Option**

**UNLOCKED: Avatar Selection Option (accessible twice between save points, not-accessible during quests)**

**UNLOCKED: ? (In-Game; bonus character: ultimate secret)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
****CONTINUE? YES/NO  
****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted, completely confused by the entire thing. He glanced down at the two flashing options, noticing the choice he has. "So... if this thing is right, then I'm dead. Wait... if I'm dead, then how the hell am I here?" Naruto growled, grabbing fists full of his hair, attempting to rip it out. Realizing that pulling his hair will result in more harm than help, Naruto floats over to the options and touches the **YES **option. The writing that appeared before him grew in light before enveloping the blonde in white light.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

The light soon faded from obscuring Naruto's view, only to see himself standing in a void of pure white. Glancing around at his surroundings, the blonde began walking in an unknown direction; shortly obstructed by more letters appearing out of nowhere, revealing more words. Unlike last time, the letters were glowing a navy blue with options, it seemed:

**NEW GAME  
****LOAD GAME  
****EXTRAS  
****OPTIONS  
****HELP  
****CHEATS**

"Okay... now I've definitely lost it!" Naruto grumbled, proverbial rain-cloud overhead. He took another glance at the selections, deciding what would be the best plan of attack from here. After a few moments of deciding, he hits the **HELP **selection. In which case, the words began to transform as a new set of options appeared before him.

**NEW GAME:**  
_This option allows you to start a new game of 'Naruto: Legend Reborn'._

**LOAD GAME:**  
_This option allows to load a previously saved game of 'Naruto: Legend Reborn'._

**EXTRAS:  
**_This option allows you to examine all the Avatars you've unlocked, and check their stats and requirements to unlock additional avatars. You can also check out your Items and your bonuses you've unlocked during the main story._

**OPTIONS:**  
_This option allows you to configure FX Volume and Audio Volume of gameplay._

**HELP:**  
_This option allows you to access the HELP menu._

***CHEATS:***  
_Once unlocked, this allows you to enter passwords to unlock additional items, bonuses and other various unlockables._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I'm in hell." Naruto finally concluded. "From the way this looks, I'm guessing I'm stuck in a video game! What did I do to deserve... this... but this means... that I can play again and get another chance to correct my mistakes! Dattebayo!" Naruto fist pumped, jumping in joy at the possibilities of having a video-game life. "Scott Pilgrim, eat your heart out!" the blonde smirked, pressing the back button to return to the main screen.

"Okay, let's see what we've got..." Naruto trailed off, selecting the **LOAD **option. Out of nowhere, a large buzz sounded as the words,** 'NO SAVED DATA!' **flashed before his eyes for a second before disappearing back to the main menu. "I didn't think that would do anything. Huh? What's this?" Naruto pondered, clicking the **CHEATS **option.

Poof!

"... and now I have keyboard! Passwords? Okay! Ummmm... let's try these..." Naruto trailed off. Being none the wiser, he took the opportunity to rattle his brain for possible passwords, hoping that something would work.

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED: RAMEN  
Unlocked Item: 'Ichiraku Ramen: VIP Card'**

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED: MINATO  
Unlocked Feature: 'Kekkei Kreator'**

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED: KUSHINA  
Unlocked Item: 'Crimson Death' (Weapon)**

"Cool! Now, as much as I want to stay and spam cheat codes, I think it's time we get down to business!" Naruto sighed as he returned back to the main menu screen, floating in front of him like it was natural. Taking a quick check of his mental state, he finally pushed the **NEW GAME** selection. Once the main menu faded from view, another two options appeared in place:

**Normal Mode: Naruto's Story  
Kyuubi Mode: Kurama's Story**

Naruto quickly deadpanned once he saw the choices. "Well, this is a no-brainer." He quickly chose the top option, letting the words fade away once more before the entire space grew into a blinding white light, enveloping the blonde.

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment: Bedroom)

Once the light finally died down, Naruto took a moment to take in his surroundings, feeling the nostalgia hit him once he realized he was in his bedroom once again. The room was simple in design: single bed, drawers, wardrobe and a mirror. On the far wall was a poster of a video-game he once played back in his previous lifetime about a group of people fighting to save the planet from an ultimate attack called 'Meteor'.

Back at hand, Naruto noticed that his drawers and mirror began glowing in a myriad of colours, attracting him to check out the anomaly. He quickly stood in front of the mirror to see a swirling, distorted reflection of himself.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?" he shouted. Out of nowhere, a pop-up box appeared in front of him.

**YES?**

"You can hear me!?"

**YES.**

"Oh, thank Kami-sama that someone knows what's going on around here! Uh... what's going on?" he sheepishly asked. If he had known better, he could tell that the pop-up box just sweat-dropped.

**FOR NOW, THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT. WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT YOU PLAY. I TAKE IT THAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT TO DO?**

"No, sorry. This is the first I've seen anything like this before."

**THAT IS FINE. WALK UP TO THE MIRROR.**

"Right..."

**NOW TOUCH THE MIRROR AND CHOOSE YOUR AVATAR.**

"M-My what now?" he asked, completely bewildered by the situation.

**AVATAR. YOUR CHARACTER YOU WANT TO LIVE AS. UNLIKE NORMALITY, YOU CAN CHOOSE TO PLAY A CHARACTER THAT HAS DIFFERENT ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES TO PLAY WITH, MAKING THIS GAME A BIT MORE INTERESTING TO PLAY. YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE THE AVATARS THAT ARE NOT BLACKED OUT. ONCE YOU DO THAT, I WILL RETURN TO GUIDE YOU TO THE NEXT STEP.**

"O-Oh, okay, thanks!" Naruto smiled, turning his attention back to the warping mirror where he noticed another mirror forming out of the side of the original. Naruto inspects the mirror to find two arrow-like grooves on each side of the frame. Letting curiosity take lead, he pushed on the right arrow, finding that the reflection in the mirror had changed to a person that was not his own. "Huh? Who's this?" he asked, inspecting the figure in the mirror.

**'Dobe' Naruto**

**STR: Low  
INT: Low  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Minimal  
**

**Bonus: N/A**

**Description: Naruto Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his son, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. However, the Kyuubi managed to damage some of Naruto's internal structure, leaving him fragile and mentally deficient. This avatar is, bluntly, the worst of them all. Don't choose this unless you want a challenge.**

**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**

"Next!"

**'Evil' Naruto**

**STR: Very High  
INT: Very High  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Very High  
**

**Bonus: 'Psychopath', 'Blood-lust', Negative Karma (Permanent), Demonic Items Eligable.**

**Description: Naruto Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his son, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. After suffering a traumatic life experience, Naruto lost the will to hold back the demon, letting him take over his body. In turn, the blonde grew sadistic and bloodthirsty, leaving him lusting for power. This avatar has very good stats but will be difficult in completing the game, due to his demonic influence.**

**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**

"Nope!"

**Naruto Uchiha-**

"I'm not gonna even _think_ about choosing that! I don't want to act like an egotistical ducktard! The only ones decent from the Uchiha would probably be Itachi and Mikoto. That and Mikoto is definitely a MILF! Anyway, next?" Naruto spoke to himself, browsing through the choices. "Huh? W-Wait... Naruko!?"

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**STR: Low  
INT: Medium  
CHA: Very High  
CON: High  
**

**Bonus: +20 Charm (Permanent), +20 Luck (Permanent), 'Silver-Tongued', 'Flirt'.**

**Description: Naruko Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his daughter, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. Despite the rough childhood she endured, she turns out a mentally stable and care-free girl with a 'happy go-lucky' attitude on life. This avatar is for those who prefer the use of jutsu more than hand-to-hand combat. Her abilities allow her to 'strut her stuff' for men to look at, only to get what she wants... of course.**

**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**

"Hmmmm... never thought about being a girl before. Not in a non-transformed state, anyway. I wonder... let's see what else we got!" he pondered, greatly intrigued by the choice.

**Cloud Uzumaki**

**STR: Extremely High  
INT: High  
CHA: N/A  
CON: N/A  
**

**Bonus: +20 Strength (Permanent), +20 Defence (Permanent), 'Ultima Weapon' (Permanent), 'Materia Converter' (Permanent), 'Limit Break' (Permanent).**

**Description: Giving birth to a young child, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze named the boy Cloud. Having the soul of a SOLDIER embedded within him, he gained the past memories of his former life. Now, given a new life and a new challenge, he sets to take the shinobi world by storm. Unable to mold chakra, Cloud created a device to convert chakra into orbs of energy known as 'Materia'. Using the materia, it allows Cloud to use techniques similar to the shinobi; not forgetting his Ultima Weapon and the damage it can do. His 'Limit Break' ability allows you to slowly build your anger and unleash it in various ways.**

**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**

"Oh. My. Kami. This... just... I... l-let's move on..." Naruto stammered. There are very few moments where Naruto would be caught speechless...

This was definitely one of them.

**'Hanyou' Naruto Uzumaki**

**STR: Extremely High  
INT: Low  
CHA: Extremely High  
CON: Very High  
**

**Bonus: +25 Base Stats (Permanent), 'Blood-lust', 'Heightened Fear', 'Adamantine', Demonic Items Eligable.**

**Description: ****Naruto Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his son, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. Unlike popular belief, the Kyuubi wasn't as evil as everyone made out... especially when the Kyuubi was a 'she!' Training Naruto under her tutelage, she had to do a special seal which transformed Naruto into a hanyou (half-demon, half-human). His abilities places him in a sensitive place with the villagers. Having learnt of his transformation, they mercilessly shun the boy, leaving him on the edge of his sanity. The choice you make throughout the story will decide which way he tips: for good, or for bad.**

**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**

"Wow... this looks appealing! Trained by the Kyuubi... that's awesome, dattebayo!" he fist pumped. However, it was safe to say that this next choice would be the deciding factor...

**'Hanyou' Naruko Uzumaki**

**STR: High  
INT: High  
CHA: Extremely High  
CON: Perfect  
**

**Bonus: +25 Base Stats (Permanent), +50 Charm (Permanent), +50 Luck (Permament), 'Silver-Tongued', 'Feral Beauty' 'Adamantine', Demonic Items Eligable.**

**Description: ****Naruko Uzumaki; the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Having sacrificed his daughter, Minato sealed away the Kyuubi into the new-born child. Unlike popular belief, the Kyuubi wasn't as evil as everyone made out... especially when the Kyuubi was a 'she!' Training Naruko under her tutelage, she had to do a special seal which transformed her into a hanyou (half-demon, half-human). Her natural charm and feminine beauty leaves many girls in ire, jealous of her development. Men are completely under her will and will follow her without hesitation. Her combat abilities are nothing to scoff at, leaving her as the third-best choice of avatars.**

**Choose this Avatar? YES/NO**

"Arrrgggghhh! So many choices! Which one do I pick!? I think this is the end of all the ones I've unlocked, so let's see what else..."

**Naruto Uzumaki - Sensei**

**STR: High  
INT: High  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Medium  
**

**Bonus: +10 Intelligence (Permanent), 'Bookworm', 'Fist Fury', 'Chakra Adept'.**

**Description: Unlike the normal Naruto, this alternative has higher intelligence from the original, leading him to become Jounin and Academy teacher in Konohagakure. Always willing to learn, he naturally picks up studies faster than most people.**

**Requirements: Pass Academy on First Try, Positive Karma.**

"Haha, Iruka-sensei would _love_ to see that!"

**'Tenshi' Naruko Uzumaki**

******STR: Very High  
INT: High  
CHA: Very High  
CON: Perfect**

******Bonus: +10 Base Stats (Permanent), 'Angelic-Rebirth' (One Use), 'Fight or Flight', 'Demon Slayer', 'Excalibur' (Permanent), Holy Items Eligable.**

******Description: After a traumatic, near-death experience, Naruko find favor in the eyes of Kami, who blesses her with her power, creating her champion. Entrusted with Excalibur, she swore to slay the demons which opposed her. Having the ability to fly, she is given the nickname of 'Tenshi', meaning Angel. Also, blessed with an ability to return to life once she died but can only be used once.  
**

******Requirements: Perfect Positive Karma, Defeat Konan, Defeat Pain, 20000 points at least.**

"Wow, that's pretty awesome. Now what's next?" he thought before his jaw dropped in an epic manner.

******'Rinnegan' Naruto Uzumaki**

**************STR: Godly  
INT: Godly  
CHA: Godly  
CON: Perfect**

**************Bonus: +100 Base Stats (Permanent), 'Master Summoner', 'Time-Reversal', 'Adaptable Trinket', 'Public Enemy Number One'.**

**************Description: Blessed with the fabled Rinnegan, Naruto becomes the Six-Sage incarnate. In turn, he gains the title of 'Godhood', attracting each coveted-led person to attempt to take his life, blood or his eyes. He can summon and control all the Tailed-Beasts, including the Juubi. In addition, he can manipulate time to a degree, allowing him to foresee an attack or to erase a mistake.**

**************Requirements: 1000000 points (one run-through), Defeat Madara, Defeat Akatsuki, Defeat Obito, Defeat Juubi, Stop the Tsukyomi and Save the World.**

"..."

"..."

"... Forget. That! That's nigh impossible, if not, suicidal! Once you unlock it, you basically can go through and act like Kami. Pffft! Anyway, now that I've checked out all the avatars, I know exactly who I'm gonna choose!" Naruto smiled as he flicked back a few times and choose his avatar. In a quick blinding flash, Naruto looked down at himself...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

... herself and began to take in her new form. The pig-tailed, natural blonde hair, deep blue eyes and the whisker marks which makes her all the more attractive. She ran her hands over her body and took in her figure with great eagerness. Deciding she has a bit of time, she decided to test out her new body. She began to take her top off, revealing her luscious mou-

_***BZZZZT! We interrupt this fanfic due to scenes of a pornographic nature. The author insists that there will be opportunities later on that will 'indulge your imaginative minds' and the possible scenario of 'Icha Icha'. We apologize for this inconvenience and hope you will continue to support this fanfic. Thank you. BZZZZT!***_

Panting heavily from her high, she began to collect herself; controlling her breathing before she asks what to do next. Taking five minutes to regain her senses, she looked up and began searching the room.

"Okay, I've chosen my avatar, what's next on the list?" Naruko asked, zipping her jacket back up.

**NOW THAT YOU'VE CHOSEN YOUR AVATAR, WALK OVER TO THE DRAWERS. YOU CAN NOW CHOOSE UP TO FOUR ITEMS TO EQUIP FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY. TAKE NOTE, YOU WILL NOT USE THESE ITEMS UNTIL YOU MEET HIRUZEN FOR THE FIRST TIME. IN ADDITION, YOU CANNOT CHANGE YOUR ITEMS UNTIL YOU GAIN YOUR APARTMENT. AFTER YOU HAVE CHOSEN, YOU HAVE ONE MORE TASK TO DO BEFORE YOU BEGIN YOUR NEW LIFE.**

"Right. Got it." she smiled. She quickly made her way over to the drawers and began to look through them, noticing that the items fitted perfectly the way they laid. "Huh, so I can choose up to four items, ne? Let's see what each one can do!" she beamed.

**Ultima Weapon (Weapon: Sword)  
****Bonus: +30 Base Stats, 'Limit Break', +50% strength, +50% Kenjutsu experience when training.**

**Lightning Gauntlets (Weapon: Gauntlets)  
Bonus: +50 Strength/Defence/Speed, 'Sparktouch', Lightning-based jutsu Nulled, +50% speed.**

**Crimson Death (Weapon: Sword)  
Bonus: +75 Base Stats, 'Scorchtouch', Scorch Style Skill available, +100% speed, 'Sentimental Value - Mother's Enblem: Triple Experience.'**

**Ichiraku Ramen's VIP Card  
Bonus: Free Ramen forever!**

"Dattebane! Huh? That's weird, never said that before. Hmph. Okay, I've chosen my four items, since I only have four items. What's next?" she asked, giddy about when she'll finally use these awesome swords! And the ramen... _raaaaammmmeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!_

**YOU HAVE UNLOCKED THE 'KEKKEI KREATOR'. IF YOU WISH, YOU CAN CREATE A KEKKEI GENKAI AND USE IT DURING THE STORY. IT CAN BE A STYLE, A DOUJUTSU OR A PHYSICAL TRAIT, IT IS UP TO YOU. SIMPLY PICK UP THE SCROLL FROM THE DESK AND IMAGINE WHAT YOU WANT FROM IT. ONCE COMPLETE, IT WILL AUTOMATICALLY BE ADDED TO YOUR GENETIC STRUCTURE.**

"Okay!" she beamed, quickly grabbing the scroll before plopping herself back on the bed. "Now, I know exactly what I want! I want a blue, water-based flame, improved by wind and lightning, increasing range and overall power." she spoke. Almost instantaneously to her pause, a blue flame burst from the scroll for her to inspect. She noticed the royal/navy blue flames that danced but the touch of the flame made it slightly wet on her hands but could still feel the heat from the fire, the wind circling around it and the tingling sensation from the lightning. "Perfect! I'm going to call it the Uzumakiton: 'Maelstrom Style'!" she beamed. Once happy with the design, the scroll sealed the fire back inside and rolled up before entering her body, dissolving into her flesh.

**EVERYTHING IS COMPLETE. I WILL ALLOW YOU A SAVE BEFORE YOU START SO THAT YOU NEED NOT WASTE TIME REPEATING THIS PROCESS. EACH SAVE POINT WILL TAKE THE SHAPE OF THE UZUMAKI EMBLEM. SIMPLY TOUCH IT AND TOUCH THE FIGURE INSIDE. ONCE YOU DIE, YOU CAN START AGAIN FROM WHEN YOU LAST SAVED. NOW, ONCE YOU ARE READY, OPEN THE DOOR AND WALK THROUGH. GOOD LUCK, NARUKO.**

"Thanks, whoever you are! *sigh* This is gonna be a drag, 'ttebane." Naruko sighed before gathering her stuff together. She quickly saved her game, save her repeating the process of everything. Once she steadied herself, she took the step through the door and her new life began.

"I'm sooooo going Bi!" she giggled to herself as the light took over the room, sashaying her hips as she walked.

* * *

(Unknown Location: October 10th)

In an underground cave, four people occupied the room, while one of them laid back on a platform/table in the middle of the room. The woman had long red hair that fell down to her waist, accompanied by her vibrant, blue eyes. Currently dressed in a loose-fitting gown, covered by an olive shawl, loose enough for her to move around in and comfortable and light to wear. She was now gripping a hand in a death-lock due to the pain she was in at the moment.

"MINATO! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" the woman cried once more.

"C'mon, Kushi-chan, you're doing great! I can't even feel my hand anymore!" the identified Minato replied, earning a slight chuckle from the woman, Kushina. Minato was a contrast to the screaming redhead: natural blonde, unkempt-spiky hair, deep blue eyes and an aura of authority. Nothing less of the Yondaime Hokage. He was wearing his Jounin set-up: long-sleeved blue shirt underneath a mesh shirt and Jounin vest. He had his blue tracksuit trousers, tied at the ankles before slipping inside his sandals. Drooped over the entire figure was a white cloak with orange flames nicking the bottom of the material. Down the spine of his back laid the word 'Yondaime'.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MINATO!" Kushina screamed once again as she continued to struggle.

"Almost there, Kushina-chan! I can see the head now!" one of the other figures spoke up, carefully guiding the labor along. The one who spoke had blonde hair, tied into two tails that draped behind her back, brown eyes that screamed power and an impressive bust. She was wearing a shawl similar to Kushina but she had wrapping underneath, securing her 'assets' in place, with a pair of blue, three-quarter-length tracksuit. It was an agonizing labor as the time now drove into the two-hour mark. If it was any other day then this wouldn't be that much of a deal but today was the day that everything would go downhill...

(Time Skip)

The past three hours have exhausted the entire village of Konoha. Having dealt with an unknown assailant who had managed to steal the newly-born Naruko from their parents grasp, only to have the mother kidnapped. In doing so, the masked man released the Kyuubi from its container and let it rampage throughout Konoha, under the Sharingan's power. Through that time, many villagers and shinobi, alike, died and the Kyuubi showed no signs of stopping... after, Minato took the burden of having to place his daughter in living the life of the Jinchuriki. Summoning the Shiki Fuin, Minato managed to seal the Kyuubi's power within the girl... but at a very steep price. As soon as the Kyuubi found the girl, the fox attempted to kill the child and roam free once more but both Minato and Kushina didn't let that happen. The two of them placed themselves in harm's way, sacrificing themselves so that Naruko could live.

What the two didn't realize was that Naruko was watching everything from an outer perspective; shocked, to say the least. Unlike last time, she now knew the truth of her parents, the Kyuubi attack and how everything happened last time. Before the light of life faded in their eyes, the two could've sworn they heard a voice coming from their child...

_"Mom, Dad... I couldn't have asked for better parents. Thank you for everything..."_

With that said, the last part of the sealing commenced and a bright light engulf the forested area, overshadowing the size of the Kyuubi itself. Once the light died down, there was no sign of the Kyuubi. Naruko began crying as she laid there on the altar, staring at the fallen bodies of her, now dead, parents. Out of nowhere, three figures appeared in front of her. One dressed in something akin to a full-black samurai armour, another in a blue polo, navy blue tracksuit, tied at the ankles, with a red cloak billowing behind him. Lastly, the third member was the same woman who had delivered the girl before them.

"Hiru-sensei, what do we do now?" the woman asked, greatly concerned.

"What can we do, Tsunade? We need to take care of her. I know Jiraiya needs to keep up his spy network and I know you have your own matters to attend to, same with Shizune-san. The only thing I can think of is for Naruko, here, to live at the orphanage." the old man replied, solemn at the fact that it would prove disastrous if news got out. Unfortunately, the three of them was under the watch by a gleaming red-eye, undetected and oblivious to the three.

"I don't like it. I can tell someone will spread their mouth about her being the container for the Kyuubi and that will lead to repercussions!" Jiraiya interceded.

"There is nothing else we can do-"

"I highly doubt that, Hokage-sama..." the other figure finally revealed himself to the other three, dressed in a black kimono with white strapping around his right arm and right eye, concealing his Sharingan from his old teammate.

"Danzo, I could've guessed you'd show sooner or later. What do you want?" Hiruzen snapped, clearly not in the mood for such matters.

"I am willing to take the girl in and train her-"

"Out of the question, and that is final!" the Sandaime snapped back viciously, leaving the three of the jump at his sudden sharpness. "She's a Jinchuriki but she is a girl first! I will not let you have her, Danzo!"

"Pity. I was afraid it would come to such measures. Very well, I've decided to let my ROOT loose and spread the word about the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I highly doubt that the council would sit well after they hear the news, correct?" Danzo calmly replied, leaving the three seething in anger at his underhanded tactics. Unfortunately for Danzo, today was _not_ a good day to piss the Sandaime off.

_"That... that bastard! I knew he was a shady character! I plan on taking him out as my first kill. The village will be better off without the snake!" _Naruko seethed as she felt the pull into her body, finally deciding that it was time to start again.

"Danzo... do not assume I will forget what you've done here today." Hiruzen coldly threatened, raising his KI at the old warhawk. With simultaneous shunshins, the three of them headed back to the office with Naruko in their arms.

"Is it done?"

"Hai, Madara-san. The new Kyuubi will be mine yet. With it, I can truly protect this village with the Kyuubi at my every beck and call."

"Hmph." the figured grunted before disappearing into a wormhole. At the same time, Danzo decided to shunshin himself and call the council together and tell them of the current news.

* * *

(Time Skip: Council Chambers)

"What!? The Demon lives!?"

"We must kill the child!"

"We cannot let it control her or it will devour us all!"

_**"SILENCE!" **_Hiruzen yelled, blasting enough KI to send the civilian council unconscious from the viciousness. "Now, considering I don not need to waste my words on deaf ears, I would like to inform the shinobi council that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki have both died during the sealing of the Kyuubi." he spoke, earning gasps from the figureheads there... apart from one Fugaku Uchiha, who didn't seemed fazed by the news.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask who the child is?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"The child is Naruko... Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Hiruzen replied. At that moment, silence filled the room in light of the revelation they just heard.

"Minato-san... had a child?" Tsume asked incredulously.

"So damn troublesome..." Shukaku drearily replied.

"Hai. He had a child with Kushina Uzumaki. She had not long given birth to Naruko before sacrificing herself, along with Minato-san, to prevent the Kyuubi from killing the child. Now, what I've said here is an SS-Class secret, about Naruko's heritage. The matter of the Kyuubi is an S-Class secret: both punishable by death. I have a request to ask of all of you..."

**_"Hai, Hokage-sama?" _**the Clan heads replied in unison.

"I want you all to keep an eye out for the girl. With rumors spreading around the village about the jailer of the Kyuubi, people will seek her out and try to kill her. Please honor Minato-san's last wish: please see the girl, not as the demon, not the Jinchuriki... but the hero of the village that's keeping the Kyuubi safe for us." he solemnly sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he knew things will only get harder from here on out.

"Why waste our time with a trivial matter such as this? I say we let the girl fend for herself and wash our hands of her. She will prove a pain for us later on." Fugaku spitefully spoke, not happy at such a statement. With that said, he stood up and proceeded to leave the chambers, leaving six stunned council heads and a _very _annoyed Hokage.

"I take it you heard all that?" Hiruzen spoke to no-one in particular. Out of the corners of the room, nearest the Hokage, two figures materialize into view, holding a baby in their arms. Everyone gasped at the sight: two of the three 'Legendary Sannin' was standing before them; Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Yeah. Just to say, I'm not impressed, sensei." Tsunade spat.

"I gotta agree. This village is too corrupt to purify, in my opinion. I'm just worried about the girl..." Jiraiya finished, carefully cradling Naruko in his arms. Unlike most babies of their age, Naruko was happily smiling up at the Toad Sage, blue eyes twinkling with joy. Jiraiya carefully walked towards the middle of the room to show the shinobi council the discussed child.

"I don't get it, how could they say that such a beautiful girl could be a demon!?" Tsume softly raged, maintaining her gentleness as she stroked the whiskers on the girl's cheeks, earning a giggle that melted a few hearts.

"My thoughts exactly, Tsume-san. Hokage-sama, I will do my best to look out for the child." Hiashi bowed before proceeding over to the girl to inspect. Once he arrived, she lifted her hand to him to shake. A confused look in his eyes, his facial features softened as Hiashi took the gesture and let the girl grab his index finger.

_"There is hope for the child yet, Minato, Kushina. I pray that she'll be strong enough to make it through everything that'll come her way and become a fantastic kunoichi like her mother. I hope I'm making the right choices..." _Hiruzen thought to himself, hoping that the two people could hear him.

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaand... that's the end of Chapter One! Not much going on in this scene but it's definitely gonna be something good! We'll see how things will go from here, ne?**_

_**Until next time, I'm outta here!**_


	2. Chapter Two: Meet the Kyuubi

_**I'm back with another chapter for you all! Just like to say that the first chapter was a hit for a lot of people and I'm glad to see so many people taking the time to read this! I know there's loads of Video-Game plot-lines going on but I'm hoping I can bring something fresh to the table.**_

_**Many of you have reviewed the story and I'm glad you did! A majority of you went along the lines of, 'Awesome, keep it up!' and 'Really enjoying it!'. There are a few of you who have mentioned about the use of the 'Kekkei Kreator' and about making her too powerful. I want to point out that I've had the concept of this Kekkei for a while now and I wanted to use it in one of my fanfics. Of course, there was also a mention of a random Kekkei appearing as well, so I want you guys to inbox me your suggestions on 'Naruko's Krazy Kekkei!' and make it as silly, unusual and downright weird as you want!**_

_**Also, still looking for beta's and possible co-writers as my humour isn't the best of my skill set (said a review from 'Guest'). Let me know, peeps!**_

"Normal Speech"

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Kyuubi/Entities"**

_**"Kyuubi/Entities Thoughts"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Two: Meet the Kyuubi!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Time Skip: Six Years)

During the past six years, many things have changed within the village of Konoha since the attack of the Kyuubi. Having finished repairing the damage done to the buildings, business picked up once again since none of the traders would visit, due to the nature of the attack. Despite that, everyone was finally moving on with their lives and trying their best to let what happened, go.

Well... at least to a certain degree.

At this precise moment in time, everyone stayed indoors because of the heavy down pour of rain. The skies painted in a dull, lifeless grey, sucking the life and energy from the people in the village. However, there was still one child that stayed outdoors.

The past six years have been especially cruel to Naruko: the people still held their prejudice towards her for being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and made her life a living hell, once again. Unlike last time, Naruko knew exactly why everyone acted this way towards her and found it within herself just to accept it and move on. She wasn't the kind of person to hold grudges... much. She knew she had to endure this and it helped that it was her second time around, making surviving that much easier for her.

Her hair was messy, unclean and full of dirt that darkened the natural blonde in her hair, covering her shadowed blue eyes. The only piece of clothing she wore was a cloth she found on one of her 'scavenges', long enough to protect her lower decency, leaving the rest of her body exposed to the world.

_"Man, this totally drags! I knew how hard it'd be but still... people really are ignorant, aren't they?" _she thought to herself. Filled with the memories from her previous life, Naruko knew a lot about how she would proceed but for now, she curled her knees up to her chest and clenched her eyes shut when she heard footsteps closing in on her position. After a few minutes, Naruko found the courage to look up, only to find a familiar figure standing in front of the girl.

"Naruko-kun? What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was kicked out." Naruko shyly replied. She knew she could trust the elderly figure in front of her but she had a role to play and couldn't afford to break out of character. She turned her glance to the man once more, only to just catch the scowl on his face.

"Naruko, how long have you been living like this?"

"... a few months."

_"I can't believe it... what has the orphanage been doing with the money all this time? I think I'll need to make a few stops to sort this problem out but for now, she looks severely malnourished..." _Hiruzen thought to himself, trying desperately to not let his anger appear on his face. "Naruko-kun, please come with me." he offered, holding out his hand for her to take.

_"Thanks, jiji... I knew I could trust you." _she inwardly thought as a gentle smile crossed her face, grabbing his hand to lift her up.

* * *

(Time Skip)

The two of them were talking to one another whilst making their way to her 'unofficial second home', Ichiraku's. Along the way, Hiruzen asked her about how she was living and what she has done for the past few months since leaving the orphanage. In return, she asked him about the 'Will of Fire' and some other topics she knew she wouldn't hear about until she joined the academy but that didn't stop her smiling as she knew she was in safe hands with him at her side.

The two figures approached the stand and made their way to the counter, taking their seats. Despite her small stature and her weak frame, Naruko was able to pull herself up on the stool beside the elderly Sarutobi, earning a chuckle from her actions. She turned her head to see another elderly figure walk out from the back room. This new figure wore a chef's hat, accompanied by a short-sleeved, white button shirt and black bottoms.

"Hello! Welcome to Ichi... Hokage-sama? It's a pleasure to have you here!" the man replied, politely bowing to the elderly figure.

"Mah, mah, there's no need for formalities here, Teuchi-san, I'm simply here for a delicious bowl of ramen." Hiruzen chuckled, giving the ramen owner a dismissive wave.

"Oh? And who's this lovely young lady with you, Hiruzen? Actually, she doesn't look too good... what happened to her?" Teuchi asked, serious expression on his face. Before Hiruzen could answer, Naruko quietly spoke in her defence.

"I-I'm Naruko. I got kicked out. I... got nowhere to go and haven't had anything to eat in over a week." Naruko bowed her head, clutching her eyes closed to prevent tears escaping. Teuchi and Hiruzen both turned their attention to one another.

"Is this true, Sarutobi-san? Are people really _that_ stupid and cruel to leave a defenceless girl fend for herself, knowing that she needs to survive?" Teuchi asked, with venom in his tone for thinking about how cruel the villagers were to her. Hiruzen shook his head in response to the question.

"I didn't know about the latter but yes, this is true. I found her in an alleyway, curled up into herself with no protection from the rain. As you can see, she's also partly indecent." Hiruzen explained. Naruko's tears fell down her cheeks, remembering how awesome these two people were; remembering that these two were the first people to acknowledge him... herself for herself, not the demon she carried with her.

"I see. Naruko-kun, I want you to eat as much as you can, okay? I know you've not had much to eat and I want you to know that you are always welcome here, okay?" Teuchi spoke to her, holding a fierce determination in his eyes to protect the child and do as much for her as he could.

"Hai." she sniffed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. Teuchi quickly left the two of them alone to prepare the feast he was about to cook.

"Naruko-kun, I want to ask you a question and be honest with me."

"H-Hai, jiji."

"If you could choose, would you rather return to the orphanage or would you like to have a place of your own to live in?" he asked her softly.

"I... I would like a place of my own, jiji. I... I don't trust many people and I want to hide away from them all. I... I don't want feel hurt anymore!" she sobbed, letting the tears flow freely down her face. She experienced it all before but it was still a heart-touching gesture to her. They may not know how important it is to her but she knew that she had an escape... a place to call home. Hiruzen turned to the girl and held her in his arms, letting her freely cry into his chest. Right now, he was her lifeline. She continued to cry into his shoulders, not recognizing the female figure standing behind him, or paying attention.

"Neko, I want you to accompany me and Naruko-kun here." Hiruzen ordered.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama... I don't understand." 'Neko' replied.

"I mean, I want you to stand down. I am relieving you of duty to join us for something to eat." the elder replied, earning a puzzled look from the masked figure. None the less, the figure took her mask off and clipped it to her belt. It was at this point that Naruko stopped crying, paying attention to the new figure. She had long, shoulder-length, purple hair, complete with softened brown eyes, once she landed her gaze on the blonde.

"Hokage-sama, is this Naruko?" she politely asked. Receiving a nod in return, she let out a sigh before turning to her once more; a smile gracing her face. "Hello, Naruko-kun, I'm Yugao." She offered her hand to the girl, who shyly accepted the gesture and shook hands with her.

"Hi." Naruko nodded, still holding on to Sarutobi for support.

"I'm sorry, Yugao, Naruko is a little shy around others." Hiruzen apologized on her behalf.

"It's alright, I can understand. Hokage-sama, why hasn't she covered herself?" Yugao asked, earning a slightly soured look from the elder.

"If she hadn't taken the chance to scavenge what she has on now, she would be completely naked, Yugao. While we wait, I want you to head over to Higashi's shop and pick out something for her to wear. Tell him the situation and he'll understand. He's like Teuchi-san." he cryptically replied. Yugao nodded before fading out of sight, just as Teuchi returned with bowls of hot ramen.

"Here you go! Have a bite and tell me what you think of it!" Teuchi smiled. Naruko nodded as she took the chopsticks and slowly took her first bite. She knew she'd like it because of last time, so she didn't have to worry. Taking the first bite, she savored the noodle-based meal and slowly let the taste sink into her tongue.

"... pepper." She replied with a smile on her face, picking up the pace and began eating the ramen till bursting point.

"Huh?"

"I think it needs a bit of pepper, just enough to spice the broth." she replied, happily munching away.

"Well, I never would have guessed that Naruko has dabbled in cuisine, eh Teuchi?" Hiruzen chuckled heartily.

"Funnily enough, I was thinking along the same lines. I'm thankful Naruko-kun voiced out. Enjoy it anyways!" Teuchi smiled as he exited the room once more to restock on bowls.

* * *

(Time Skip: Hokage's Office)

"Hokage-sama, the council has requested a meeting with you."

"Yet again? This is the fourth time this week, Kasuko!"

"I... forgive me, Hokage-sama, I am simply following orders." the secretary apologetically bowed.

"Mah, mah, it's fine. Tell them I will be there now." Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he smoked his pipe. _"If it's not one thing, it's the other! Always pinning something bad happening because of that 'demon'. Minato... I honestly think you would have been better off condemning this village to ashes; they don't deserve your sacrifice."_

* * *

(Location Change: Village)

"Get back here, demon-whore!" a villager cried out.

"We'll finish what the Yondaime started and kill you once and for all!" another added.

Naruko found herself being chased by another mob of villagers, trying to kill her for hosting the Kyuubi within her. Having just left the office, she began to walk to her new apartment when she found herself running away from the angry mob. She recently had new clothes given to her, courtesy of Yugao and Hiruzen but it seemed that she was in for another long and painful night.

The rain still didn't ease up, letting it fall heavily upon the village, making her lose her footing on more than one occasion but still able to outpace the rest of them. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side today as they pinned the frightened girl against the wall. Dead end.

"P-Please! W-Why do you hate me so much!?" she screamed, in the hope that someone would hear her. She trembled, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. The supposed leader grabbed the girl by the collar of her t-shirt and slammed the jinchuriki against the wall, armed with a kunai in his other hand.

"What did you do? _You_ are the reason we've lost our loved ones and _you_ are the reason the Yondaime Hokage is dead! There is nothing good expected from you and you only taint the village with every breath you continue to take but that ends today," the villager snorted as he takes the kunai and slashed at the girl as she cries in pain. To add more insult to injury, he slashed repeatedly at the blonde before chucking her into the muddy ground in front of the mob. Thankfully she had passed out at this point so she didn't feel any of the various stomps, burns and punches to her fragile body. Ten minutes had passed before the mob felt justified enough to leave the bloody corpse in the middle of the alleyway.

"Now die like the demon you are," another civilian spat as they walked away. It was as if the heavens cried for the girl as the rain continued to fall, leaving a beam of moonlight on her body. Out of nowhere, an ANBU appeared on the scene and stared at the body, examining the damage she had suffered. Once she finished her self-analysis, she carefully picked the girl in her arms before making a dash towards the office.

* * *

(Location Change: Council Chambers)

"Hokage-sama! I found Naruko!" Neko shouted as she burst through the double oak doors, not caring about interrupting the meeting. Hiruzen and the clan heads all stared in horror at the sight of the girl that she held in her arms, none more so than the elder Sarutobi himself.

"The demon is dead! We've fulfilled the Yond-" a council member shouted before he found himself choking on his own blood, struggling to breathe. Moments of struggling passed before the man collapsed on the floor dead, drowned in his own blood.

"Anyone... and I mean _**anyone**_, speaks about Naruko like that again, I will personally execute you. ANBU!" Hiruzen shouted, re-sheathing his kunai into his sleeve. In an instant, two ANBU guards appeared before him. "Fetch me these people: Nanaki-san, Rin-san and Kimon-san. Tell them to meet me in my office immediately!" Hiruzen ordered. "Dismissed!" he shouted before following Yugao back to his office. Everyone left the chambers except for the six remaining clan heads, excluding Fugaku.

"Is it me, or is something off?" Shikaku spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi replied, curious about what the Nara Clan Head was thinking.

"We get called to a meeting, this being the fourth time, about the same accusations towards Naruko. Now, we find her beaten up, struggling to stay alive. Not to mention the reactions we saw from the civilian council. I also noticed a small smirk appear on Homura and Koharu. I think that they planned this from the start." Shikaku yawned. The reaction was instantaneous as everyone's eyes widened (in Shibi's case, lifted eyebrows) in response to the accusation.

"Y-You don't think that the council were the ones to plan this, surely?" Choza asked, fuming at the possibility.

"If they did, I would rip them apart and feed them to my dogs!" Tsume growled.

"It is possible but we cannot pin the attempt on them without any evidence, you realize." Hiashi calmly spoke, slightly irked at the fact.

"You're right. This is really troublesome..." Shikaku responded, rising to his feet before leaving the room. The rest soon followed with one thought in their collective minds: **_"Naruko..."_**

* * *

(Location Change: Unknown)

Naruko opens her eyes to find herself laying on the floor in a familiar setting. The dark grey walls lined with low lights, leaking pipes that sprawl into the darkness. _"My mindscape. I really need to change this when I get the chance. Until then, I guess it's time to say hello to Kurama again." _she thought to herself as she picks her petite frame up and navigates through her mind.

Nostalgia kicked in when she finds herself staring at the all-too-familiar steel bars that caged the Kyuubi. Unlike last time, however, she didn't hear soft crying when she met the creature for the first time. _"This is unusual... crying? Oh, wait, yeah! I remember! It said that the Kyuubi was a female and she taught me, right? Didn't think that the story would change like that but it's something, I guess." _Naruko thought to herself as she took a few more steps towards the bars.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Naruko shouts out, only to hear a gasp from within the endless darkness. A few moments passed before she hears footsteps splashing against the water as they close in on her position. Naruko slowly walks through the steel bars and further into the darkness. Before she could register what happened, she found herself tackled to the floor, staring up into the black space above. A sob broke her out of her reprieve when she looks down at the figure that was resting on top of her body. She could see the long, silky red hair that flowed elegantly past her shoulders, tied in a ponytail with a ribbon.

"E-Excuse me?" Naruko asks while the figure broke away from her and positioned herself in seiza. Now having a better look at the woman in front of her, she couldn't help but gaze at her figure. She wore a beautiful black kimono which had red hemming, the insignia of nine tails spiraling into one _**(A/N: think of the Uzumaki crest)**_. Her figure was something that personified beauty to the nth degree: an incredible D-size bust which snuggled into her kimono, small waistline and balanced hips. She had an hourglass figure that men and women would kill for. Yet her most distinguishable features was her crimson eyes and the whisker marks on her cheeks. Not to mention nine fox tails which flowed behind her effortlessly.

**"Naruko? Is that you?"**

"Yeah. How's it going, Kyuubi?" she smiled in response. The redhead gasped in shock, eyes widened, when she heard the casual response from the blonde in front of her.

**"W-What? How do you know who I am?"** she asked.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you will listen to what I say first? I will answer questions afterwards. Okay?" Naruko asked. "Actually, before that, how do I change... this?" she asked, hands suggesting to the cage they were sitting in.

**"It is your mind. You can choose the setting by focusing your mind. I will listen to your words, Naruko."**

Naruko nodded as she closes her eyes, focusing on the scene around them. It took her a few minutes to concentrate but the scene finally begins to warp and change into the new mind scape. Naruko took inspiration from when she found herself on the back of that massive turtle and standing in front of the waterfall of truth. She decided that she would use that as a base before imagining a little hut just across from the base of the waterfall.

"Well, I don't know if you like it but how about checking the hut over there?" Naruko hinted as she takes Kyuubi's hand and pulls her to her feet. The two quickly made their way to the small building before the two stepped inside.

It was only one room with one door but the room inside could cover all the basics of living. In the far-right corner stood the queen-size bed for her to sleep on, garnished with red-satin bedding and pillows. A little further down from that, was a bookcase filled with a few books and a vase filled with blood-red roses placed on top. The opposite far corner held the cooker, fridge-freezer and a few cupboards for her if she wanted anything to eat while she was there. The left corner, closest to them, held a double-wardrobe, dresser, mirror and cabinet for her change of clothes. On the wall in front of them, stood a small fire-hove that was ideal for keeping the house warm. In the middle of the room was a black leather couch with a coffee table beside it.

"It's not much but I think you're pretty much sorted for now, right? Right?" Naruko asked as she turned to face the female standing beside her, only to find her on her knees crying. Quickly reacting, Naruko held her in her arms, consoling the redhead as she sobbed into her shirt. "There, there. It's okay, you're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, 'ttebane."

**"W-Why?" **she sobbed.

"Huh?"

**"Why? Why do all this for me?"** she asked, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"C'mon." Naruko spoke, pulling her towards the bed where they both lie down. "Remember I said that I'd tell you something? Well, this is it. This isn't the first time I've been alive."

**"W-what? That's... impossible!" **Kyuubi responded in disbelief.

"That's what I thought too. Apparently my life is one massive video-game and this is my second try. Don't ask me how, who or why it happened, it just did. I'm as clueless as you are at this moment. I should mention that last time I was a boy. Before I was born, I could choose an 'avatar', or a person, I could live as. Each character had different stats, bonuses, effects and description, meaning that I would experience something I would not normally experience before, unless I chose my original self." Naruko explained. She turned towards the Kyuubi, who simply gazed at her. A few moments passed before she spoke up.

**"So this is the video-game multi-verse, huh?" **she pondered, tapping her chin in deep thought.

"W-Wait, what? You _know_ about this?" Naruko asked, shocked.

**"Indeed. I was aware that something was off, like déjà vu, but... not quite. However, that explains a few things. So, this 'avatar', what's different the original you?" **she asked, gathering data that could explain a few things about the situation they were both in.

"This 'me' is supposed to turn into a hanyou after you trained me and performed a ritual of some kind. Also, I'm a girl." Naruko replied casually, motioning to her weak frame.

**"Hmmm. I see then. Well, if that's how the game is to play out, then I can't deny you, can I?" **Kyuubi smiled in return, winking at the blonde.

"Thank you. It's a relief to know that I've got much more help than last time. I know, last time, your name was Kurama. Has it changed?"

**"Yes. My name is Ayumi, Naruko. If you've lived before, then I take it you know about my history with..."**

"Madara, yeah. Only thing is, it wasn't Madara who did that to you. It was someone called Obito who was posing as Madara. Turned out that Madara died two decades ago, if I remember correctly. Yes, I also know about you being under the Sharingan and that you despise the doujutsu. I have to agree with you there but there are two, maybe three decent Uchiha; Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke." Naruko replied, scratching her chest.

**"WHAT!? H-How did you know all this? I never met you before and I haven't told anyone about what happened!" **Ayumi yelled in disbelief.

"I told you, I already know from last time. Except last time, you were an utter dick, a dude and didn't try to work with me until right before I died. I managed to control your chakra and not lose myself to your anger. I think that's why I'm here like I am... it was something I needed to do to unlock this avatar. So yeah." Naruko shrugged. "But to answer your unasked questions, Ayumi-nee-san, no, I do not hate you for what you did and no, I don't hold anything against you. Yes, you are forgiven and yes, I mean it." Naruko smiled as she turned to Ayumi and hugged her.

As if it was a signal, Ayumi broke down once again and cried bitterly into her chest, repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again. It was a long time before Ayumi calmed herself down but Naruko could tell she was mentally and emotionally exhausted, so she gently laid her down on the bed and covered her over with the quilt.

**"Naru-kun... I cannot thank you enough. I will do anything you ask of me, no questions asked."**

"Well, I supposed there's one other thing you could help me with but I'd better leave it until I've grown up a fair bit. For now, just help me become strong for the people I care about. Hokage-jiji, Teuchi, Neko-chan and you... you all mean so much to me and I don't want to lose any of you." Naruko smiled once more.

**"Thank you. Now, I think you're beginning to come around. I'll speak to you later on." **Ayumi responded as she snuggled deeper into her bed, relishing the feel of the silk brushing against her skin.

"See ya." Naruko smiled before she vanished from her mindscape.

_**"Naruko-kun, you are, undoubtedly, the best container I could ever ask for. Thank you for giving me a second chance."**_

* * *

(Location Change: Hokage's Office)

Slowly coming around, Naruko's eyes fluttered themselves open, only to find that she was lying on the couch in her jiji's office. She turned her head to find the man in question sitting on a chair next to her.

"Jiji... did you get the number plate for the caravan that ran over me? I'm in so much pain right now." Hiruzen looked incredulously at the blonde before he let out a soft but hearty chuckle.

"Naruko, you never cease to amaze me. I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to you to save you from them. The council held another meeting today and I had to call it off because of Yugao finding you beaten. She burst through the doors with you in her arms, telling me what happened. I managed to get some doctors to heal you the best they could. Don't worry, they're neutral towards you." Hiruzen explained.

"Wow. Can you thank Neko-chan when you see her next, please? Also, I... I want to tell you something. Have you had meetings for the past four days, jiji?" Naruko asked, Hiruzen helping her sit up to speak. He softly nodded in the affirmative. "I thought so. I've been chased for the past four days by angry mobs wanting to kill me. I couldn't get away this time." she admitted.

"Why are you telling me this... now...? ANBU, fetch me Shikaku Nara immediately!"

_**"Hai, Hokage-sama!" **_Two ANBU guards replied before disappearing once more.

"Now, would you mind telling me why you've asked such a question?" Sarutobi asked, all familiarity dropped from his face.

"Jiji, I have to tell you something really important and I only want you to know. I do not trust anyone except for you and Ayumi-nee." Naruko replied, also dropping familiarity from her face. For Hiruzen, it was slightly unnerving to see such a young girl act so serious. He gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the other guards that stood in the room, leaving only the two of them. _"Nee-chan, can you hear me?"_

**_"Naruko! Yes, I can hear you."_**

_"Good. Can you sense anything else in this room?"_

_**"... there are a few seals in here. They feel like seals that... someone's listening into what's said in this room!" **_Ayumi yelled, annoyed about the underhanded paranoia humans could achieve if motivated.

_"Can you deal with them?"_ Naruko inwardly asked.

_**"Yeah but I'll have to spike my chakra. Please be quick."**_

"Jiji... there are seals in this room, right?" Naruko asked.

"Of course, Naru-kun. Can I ask why?" Hiruzen asked, concerned for her curiosity. She nodded and signaled for a scroll and ink, where she proceeded to write some words.

**I only want you to shake your head in yes/no. If you don't know, shrug. If you can't/don't answer, show your palm to me, telling me to stop. Okay?**

*Nod*

**Do you know if there's any tags in here?**

*Negative shake*

**Ayumi-nee told me she can sense three tags which is allowing someone to listen into conversations without you knowing, jiji. I can get rid of them and possibly catch them. Take these ear plugs and put them in. There will be a screech which will destroy the tags and hopefully catch who has listened into your _private_ talks. Keep an eye out for ear-related injuries. However, there will be a small spike in chakra and it's not mine. I will tell you everything once I destroy the tags. Do you understand?**

_"Danzo... that bastard. I knew you knew too much for your own good! I bet those two are with him as well, listening in to everything that's gone on here! I think it's about time I assign a new council..." _Hiruzen thought to himself, nodding his head in the affirmative. He took the ear plugs from Naruko and placed them in his ear. Giving her a thumbs up, she nodded to him in response.

_"Nee-chan?"_

**_"Got it."_**

There was a small, yet tremendous spike of chakra before it quickly disappeared as it appeared. Starting from the blonde, a sound-wave enveloped the entire room, screeching. There were three bursts of smoke: one from under the main desk, one in the top-left corner of the room and one hidden behind the photo of the Sandaime, the same man sitting before her. A minute later and the noise died down to nothing; the cue for Hiruzen to activate the silencing seal on the four walls.

"Now, please tell me what is going on." Hiruzen softly asked, grateful for destroying the tags.

"Okay. This will sound insane but I swear that everything I tell you is the truth.

First off, this isn't the first time I've been alive; I lived once before as a boy. I died during a fight and I found myself in an empty void, only to realize later on that my life's trapped in a video-game multiverse, so I heard. I was able to choose who I would live as and the bonuses for the characters I would gain. I think it would also be wise to tell you that I have a Kekkei Genkai that I was able to create for myself.

Anyway... my character is of a girl, as you can see, but the difference is that I'll be trained by the Kyuubi and will eventually turn into a hanyou. I've already spoken to Ayumi-nee, the Kyuubi's name, and I know that she found herself manipulated into attacking the village. People are saying that it was Madara who did it but actually, it was an old Leaf-nin by the name of Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's and Rin's team-mate.

I also know about my parents, jiji, so there's no need to hide it. I know about a few things that will happen in the future but please forgive in saying that I can't tell you what they are until we're nearer to the event itself. Butterfly effect and everything. Please believe me, jiji, I'm not making any of this up!" Naruko explained, eventually bowing before the elderly Sarutobi, who simply sat there shocked, pipe long fallen from his mouth.

"... that is some claim, Naruko, but I believe you. I've known you for too long to know that you would lie to me, even if it sounds as ridiculous as it does." Hiruzen chuckled in disbelief but also in relief of the entire matter. "So, this is your second time through, is it?"

"Hai, jiji. Now do you understand why I could only tell you?" she asked in response.

"I do, and I thank you for trusting me with such important information. I will class this as a SSS-Rank secret in which only you can choose who to tell. Also, you mentioned about the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah. My 'avatar', the person I chose to live as, would be trained by the Kyuubi and become half hanyou. I know about the events that happened when I was born because I was there in spirit, watching it all happen. I also know that it's thanks to that bastard, Danzo, I got the stick that I've got all my life. I've also promised that my first kill would be reserved for him and I don't want you to stop me, jiji." Naruko replied in all seriousness, leaking a small amount of KI in the process.

"*sigh*... as much as I don't agree with your plan, I cannot stop you. You have every reason to do so and I will not stop you. So, are you in contact with the Kyuubi, Naru-kun?" Hiruzen asked, changing the subject.

_**"Let me take over, Naru-kun."**_

_"You sure? Okay."_

**"Hokage-sama, I am Ayumi the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I apologize about what happened six years ago but Naruko is completely right in what she said to you. I'm stunned about how she knew but once she told me about being in a video-game, I knew straight away that we are in a multi-verse which allows Naruto, his original name, to repeatedly live his life with distinct differences. I know about the multi-verse but I don't know how to stop it. I can only guess that there is a reason why this is happening but what, I don't know. From what she told me, I will train her in the ninja arts but I ask you to send Naruko into the academy to train. I promise you there will be no outbursts of my chakra." **Ayumi spoke, possessing Naruko for the time being. Hiruzen could tell the difference as Naruko's blue eyes turned to crimson, slitted eyes, similar to a fox.

"I understand. As Hokage, I wish to apologize for everything that has happened and that I hold nothing against you. It's a shame the rest of the villagers are dumb for believing Naruko was... you, I guess." Hiruzen bowed, leaving Ayumi stunned at the gesture. Her crimson eyes softened, holding a touch of relief, joy and happiness, which he easily caught.

**"Thank you, Hokage-sama. that means so much to me. I promise, on my word as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I will make Naruko Uzuamki a force the world has never known." **she replied, determination flaring in her eyes before they faded back to their original blue.

"I take it you spoke with Ayumi-nee, right?" Naruko asked.

"I did. I'm glad you've found someone to trust in and I'm happy that the two of you are so close to one another. Now, I believe that Shikaku is waiting for us. Is there anything you want to add before this meeting?"

"Quick question, is one of your drawers jammed shut?" she bluntly asked, leaving the elder to sweat-drop at the statement.

"H-How did you know about that?"

"I think you'll find you can open it now. The same time as I chose my avatar, I could choose four items to help me through the earlier moments of my life. I couldn't use them until I told you about everything, so I think you can open the drawer now." she replied. Hiruzen nodded as he stood up and headed towards the drawer in question. It's been shut for the past six years, something which confused the Hokage greatly but if what she said was true, it would drive the nail in the coffin, confirming everything she said. With this in mind, he turned to her.

"Naruko, could you tell me what's in the drawer?"

"There should be two swords, one looking futuristic and complex for its time and the other was my mother's, the 'Crimson Death'. There's also a pair of Lightning Gauntlets that belongs to the Raikage and a card belonging to Ichiraku's." Naruko recalled. Amazing to know she remembered everything after six years. Hiruzen nodded as he pulled open the drawer.

To his shock, he found that Naruko was spot on in her assumption, quelling any and all disbelief from what she's said so far.

"Amazing... very well, I will let you take these. I will escort you, personally, to your new home after we've finished. Is that alright?" he asked, winning a nod of affirmation from the blonde jinchuriki. Hiruzen performed a few hand signs and deactivated the seals, allowing them to hear everything once again.

"Hokage-sama, Shikaku Nara is here for you, as requested." the two ANBU responded. They moved to the side, allowing the Nara elder to walk into the office. He had black hair, tied into a pineapple-tail, black eyes, twin scars on the right side of his face and a black goatee. Wearing his Jounin vest over his black two-piece combat gear, he stood in front of the desk as the ANBU returned to their previous actions. Naruko ran to the door and closed it before Sarutobi reactivated the silencing seals.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" the Nara asked.

"Indeed. Pray tell, have you noticed something... _odd_ about the council members, regarding Naruko, here?" Hiruzen asked. Shikaku raised an eyebrow about how he had the same idea as him.

"I have. I know that we've been called to meetings every day this week, so far, but it's now we found Naruko in such a bad state. Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?"

"He's asking because I told him that I got chased four times this week by angry mobs. Today was the day my luck ran out and I got caught. Every time they normally do it, Hokage-jiji would find me and rescue me so I wondered why he didn't show up the past few times. Now you've told me you've had a council meeting every day of the week so far, I find it... convenient that my attacks happened at the same time as the meetings." she explained. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at the statement, looking towards Sarutobi for confirmation.

"It seems we are all on the same wavelength here. Naruko, can you remember what times they've chased you for? It's a big ask and I know if you can't-" Shikaku began before he was interrupted by the blonde.

"First day: 6:45pm - 8:15pm. Same hour and half I was running from the first mob. Day two: 9:00pm - 9:30pm. Considerably shorter, which meant you had a shorter meeting on the second day, correct?" Naruko asked, receiving stupefied nods in response as they continue to listen. "Day three: 7:37pm - 9:12pm. Easily the longest amount of time I had to run for. I could have hidden but it was then I had my suspicions that this wasn't a random act of violence but rather... it was planned. Today, as you know, I got caught and you were in the meeting." Naruko finished off, where the Nara quickly followed off.

"While we were in the meeting, Nidare-san burst out about the 'demon' being killed and executed in response. I noticed that the looks on the clan heads were the same as mine; shocked and horrified. However, I also noticed that the civilian council members, Fugaku Uchiha, Homura and Koharu slipped a sly smile in news of the event. I was lucky to have caught it, myself. I am not the only one who suspects foul play here, Hokage-sama, the other Clan Heads agree with me. We also noticed that Danzo has not appeared for the past week's worth of meetings. Something is definitely souring the council, Hokage-sama. This is just too troublesome..." Nara sighed, pinching his nose in response.

"Jiji, would it be possible for you to recall how long each meeting took for the past few days? If they match up to mine, then we'll know that they're trying to kill me. Before we continue, though, could you allow me two minutes to myself? I need to ask someone something. Pause!" Naruko shouted.

At that point, the world around the blonde stood still as words form in front of her eyes:

**RESUME  
****RESTART  
****OPTIONS  
HELP  
SOUNDTRACK  
STATS  
QUIT GAME**

"Help! Can you hear me, Mr. Pop-up-box-guy?"

**AN UNUSUAL TITLE BUT YES.**

"Can I ask a massive favor of you?"

**DEPENDS.**

"Could I access a save point now? It's going to suck when I arrive there and end up dying due to a booby trap or something when I walk into my house, and I've gone through six years of this... I don't really want to have to repeat that, ya know?"

**...**

"..."

**... VERY WELL. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I CAN FULFILL SUCH A REQUEST BUT I WILL COMPLY.**

"Thank you, I appreciate it loads!" Naruko smiled. "Resume!" she shouted as the words disappeared, allowing the game(?) to resume like before. Unlike last time, a swirl symbol appeared on the desk, which did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen or Shikaku. "That would be for me, jiji." Naruko smiled as she touched the swirl. Once she did, a large, holographic swirl appeared before the three of them, words appearing before them:

**SAVE SLOT 1  
SAVE SLOT 2**  
**SAVE SLOT 3**

The blonde Uzumaki touched the first option, allowing a ping to fill the room as the words, **GAME SAVED! **appeared and disappeared. With that, the hologram dispersed and the swirl vanished off the desk.

"What was that?" Shikaku asked, stunned.

"Jiji will tell you at some point, I give him permission to do so. I'm just glad I've saved the game now! Haven't done so in six years and it'd suck to do it all again, 'ttebane." Naruko sighed in relief, knowing that she didn't have to repeat anything she did up till now.

"I understand, Naru-kun. I will ask Neko-chan to retrieve the times, okay? As for now, can I inform Shikaku of everything you've told me?" Hiruzen politely responded.

"Yeah. I'm going to grab some more sleep, jiji. Can I take the sofa?"

"Of course. Do you want one of the nurses to keep an eye on you as well?" Hiruzen asked, smiling.

"Rin-chan. I know she was Kakashi's team-mate and she was a friend of Kushina's as well. I... I trust her." she softly replied. Hiruzen nodded softly, sending word for said person. "I'm off to sleep. Sorry, Nara-san!" Naruko giggled.

"Troublesome blondes..." he sighed in response, making the Uzumaki giggle even harder.

* * *

**_That's Chapter Two!_**

**_This is more of a filler chapter, I'll admit, but it does have importance that Naruko receives the items she chose in the last chapter. The thing about the council? I just wanted to throw it in there for kicks. It'll get rid of those old hogies and generally make things a little easier on Naruko down the line. (Yeah, she's a bit more intelligent than a normal six year-old but she still holds the memories from last time, giving her a massive jump-start.)_**

**_Now, I know a lot of people could be curious about why I'm doing better on this than the other story I'm writing?_**

**_This is because I've planned the plot for this one better than TOTTR. I've also made a blunder on the whole thing, so I'm taking my time to organize everything and break it down into manageable chapters. (Shout out to 'The Engulfing Silence' for the advice and a shout out to check out his new, original story, "American Kitsune"!)_**

**_T.T.F.N! xD_**


	3. Chapter Three: Leveling Up!

_**Seriously, oh my days, the response I've gotten from the first two chapters is amazing! I've already got 100 followers and over 2k views! Guys (and gals), I'm happy to each one of you to think that my story is worthwhile the read!**_

_**I've already gotten some suggestions for the Kekkei suggestions and there are some interesting ideas brought up. I've also got a few of my own in mind but there will be an increase of omakes at the end of the chapters. This has changed the original plan I had and I think the new idea would prove better!**_

_**There have been comments about the length of my chapters and I want to take the time to explain:**_

_**For those who haven't checked already, I've tried a triple-crossover and fell for the ideology of writing long chapters. Of course, the storyline (frankly) could be better. With this in mind, I want to keep the chapters shorter and addictive.**_

_**An interesting analogy I've heard for this would be: "Imagine the topic being a mini-skirt; long enough to cover the topic but short enough to keep it interesting."**_

_**Keep the reviews and ideas coming in and I hope you lovely people keep reading! :)**_

"Normal Speech"

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Kyuubi/Entities"**

_**"Kyuubi/Entities Thoughts, more than one person speaking."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Three: Leveling Up!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It has been a few minutes since the revelation of the multiple attempts of repeated assault on Naruko. The said blonde was currently resting on the sofa in trying to grab some sleep... when a thought quickly came to her mind. "Pause." she yawned. Once more, the familiar words appeared in front of her:

**RESUME  
****RESTART  
****OPTIONS  
HELP  
SOUNDTRACK  
STATS  
QUIT GAME**

She glances up at the options and curiously clicks the **SOUNDTRACK **option. The words soon faded out before the image of an 80's beat-blaster stereo appeared in front of her.**  
**

_The 'Soundtrack' feature allows you to take a break and listen to your personal collection of music. You can use the money you've acquired to buy new 'packs' to add to your collection. You can access this feature during gameplay by using the following hand signs: Dog, Boar, Dog. Simply imagine the song you want to play and it will begin playing during the main game._

"Hmmm? This looks interesting." she mused to herself as she clicks on the **SHOP** icon. Three rows of four vinyl appeared before her, each with a different set of songs included within each pack.

"Oh? What's this one?"

**' _'Bhuna's Playlist'_ Pack I!'**

_This pack contains a special collection of songs, including the likes of Michael Jackson, Paolo Nutini, Camui Gackt, ONE OK ROCK, Bon Jovi and many more!_

**Price: Free**

"Free music? I think so!" she smilec, clicking on the **PUCHASE **option underneath. The noise of a bag full of coins sounded before the rows of vinyl disappeared as new words formed in front of her:

**Music Acquired!**

**Black Eyed Peas: Pump It  
Dub Pistols: Cyclone  
Fountains of Wayne: Stacy's Mom  
Camui Gackt: Redemption  
Michael Jackson: Billie Jean  
ONE OK ROCK: Re:Make  
Bon Jovi: Have A Nice Day  
Journey: Don't Stop Believing  
Egypt Central: Taking You Down  
Shinedown: Devour  
Queen: We Will Rock You  
Skillet: Never Surrender  
Three Days Grace: Riot  
Killswitch Engage: In Due Time  
Paolo Nutini: Pencil Full Of Lead  
Lamb of God: The Passing  
Beegees: Stayin' Alive**

"Okay! I wonder what else they've got. A recommendation list?" she glances over to the right hand side of the menu. Clicking on the first option, more words appeared in front of her:

_**'Best of Killswitch Engage' **_**Mini-Pack!'**

_This pack contains six tracks from Killswitch Engage; including hits like 'My Curse', 'End of Heartache' 'Reject Yourself'!_

**Price: 100 Ryo**

**Current Amount: 327 Ryo**

**Confirm Purchase? YES/NO**

Naruko glanced down at the cost, knowing that it'll take up a good third of her current money. Taking the time to weigh her options, she pressed the **YES **button. Another noise of coins appeared before the words changed:

**Music Acquired!**

**My Curse  
The End of Heartache  
Eye of the Storm  
Break the Silence  
Reject Yourself  
This Fire**

"That should be enough for now..." Naruko spoke as she returned to her library and clicked on one of the songs that began to play before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_**~Bon Jovi - Have A Nice Day~**_

* * *

(Time Skip(?))

After taking the opportunity to grab some time to sleep her fatigue away, Naruko woke up from a peaceful sleep as she glanced over to the frozen forms of Shikaku and Hiruzen.

"Oh yeah, I've still paused the game." she pondered before she found new words appear before her as the music lowered in volume:

**Congratulations!**

**You have unlocked: Leveling!**

**Complete missions, defeat people and achieving feats to gain experience!**

**MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Your Turn To Play!' - Tell Sarutobi about Game: +1000 XP  
'Conspiracies From Above' - Discover the corruption in the council: +1000 XP  
**

**BONUS MISSIONS COMPLETED!  
**

**'Too Lazy To Care!' - Tell Shikaku about Game: +250 XP  
'Jukebox Junkie' - Played a track with the Soundtrack Feature: +250 XP  
'Beyond Twenty-Four-Seven' - Slept while in Pause Mode: +500 XP**

**Bonus!  
'Crimson Death'!**

**3000 XP x 3**

**Total XP gained: 9000 XP  
**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
LEVEL UP!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Congratulations!  
**_

_**You have reached Level Three!**_

_**Strength +12**_  
_**Speed +12**_  
_**Intelligence +12**_  
_**Defence +12**_  
_**Charm +12**_  
_**Luck +12**_

**Feature Unlocked!**

**Stat Icons!  
**_Travel across the Elemental Nations to discover Stat Icons! Collect one to boost your stats!_

"I feel... stronger, somehow. Is this because of the stats-thingy?" she wondered.

**YES.**

"Oh? Hey! I want to ask... have you got something you'd like to be called?"

**... BOB WILL SUFFICE.**

"Bob?" she sweat-dropped.

**BOB, YES.**

"Riiiiiiight. Anyway, why do I feel stronger all of a sudden? And what is this mission-thing?" she asked.

**EACH TIME YOU COMPLETE MISSIONS OR FEATS, YOU WILL GAIN EXPERIENCE POINTS (XP) WHICH WILL CONTRIBUTE TO YOUR LEVEL. ONCE YOU HAVE REACHED A CERTAIN THRESHOLD, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LEVEL UP AND GROW STRONGER IN THE PROCESS. YOUR STATS WILL GROW BY FOUR EACH TIME YOU LEVEL UP, WITH A BONUS OF TEN POINTS ONCE YOU REACH LEVEL TEN. THE HIGHER YOUR STATS ARE, THE BETTER YOUR CHARACTER BEHAVES AND ACTS. I.E: IF YOU INCREASE YOUR INTELLIGENCE STAT, YOU WILL FIND THINGS EASIER TO UNDERSTAND WHEN IT COMES TO RESEARCH AND STUDYING.**

"Okay, I can dig that. So, what categories are there?"

**THERE ARE SIX MAIN CATEGORIES: STRENGTH, SPEED, INTELLIGENCE, DEFENCE, CHARM AND LUCK. STRENGTH IS YOUR PHYSICAL STRENGTH AND STAMINA, SPEED IS YOUR QUICKNESS AND REACTION TIME, INTELLIGENCE IS YOUR MEMORY, UNDERSTANDING AND INGENUITY; DEFENCE IS HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU CAN SUSTAIN AND YOUR RESISTANCE TO DAMAGE, CHARM IS YOUR ABILITY TO PERSUADE AND MANIPULATE OTHERS INTO ACTION AND LUCK ALLOWS THE POSSIBILITY TO INCREASE YOUR STATS BY YOUR LUCK FACTOR.**

"This will take some getting used to but I think I've got it. Is there anything else I should know about for now?" she asked, stretching before she stood up from her seat.

**APART FROM THE TRAINING FUNCTION, NO.**

"Training function?"

**YES. THE TRAINING FUNCTION IS SIMILAR TO THE LEVEL-UP FEATURE BUT YOU CAN ONLY IMPROVE THESE SKILLS BY TRAINING METHODS. THE XP YOU GAIN WILL NOT CONTRIBUTE TOWARDS YOUR TRAINING. ONCE YOU TRAIN, YOU WILL EARN XP TOWARDS THE FIELD YOU TRAIN IN. I.E: IF YOU TRAIN IN TAIJUTSU, YOU WILL ONLY GAIN THE XP FOR THAT CATEGORY. ALSO, YOU ONLY GAIN THE XP YOU GAIN THROUGH THAT FIELD, MEANING YOU CANNOT SHARE THE COMBINED TOTAL OF TAIJUTSU AND NINJUTSU TRAINING; YOU WILL GAIN THE APPROPRIATE XP FOR EACH ART.**

"So... let's say if I had 200 XP in ninjutsu and 300 XP in taijutsu, I don't gain 500 XP for both?"

**CORRECT.**

"I've got it. Wait, what about elemental training?" Naruko pondered, tapping her finger against her cheek thoughtfully.

**THE SAME PRINCIPLE APPLIES. YOU HAVE THE FIVE ELEMENTS, SUB-ELEMENTS, KEKKEI'S AND AN EXTRA SECTION KNOWN AS 'CHAKRA TECHNIQUES'. THESE ARE FOR MOVES SUCH AS THE RASENGAN AND THE KAGE BUNSHIN. EVERY LEVEL YOU GAIN, YOU WILL FIND DIFFERENT BENEFITS APPLIED TO EACH ELEMENT/STYLE.**

"Right. I'll probably be back for another explanation but I think I get it. Thanks, Bob!" Naruko smiled. "Resume!"

The world regained colour and movement as Naruko stood beside Shikaku. The two male figures quickly stared at her before turning their attention towards the sofa.

"I can freeze everything by pausing the game. Only I can move through the menu but I can't affect anything around me. I've actually just woke up by using the menu to sleep." she explained.

"..."

"..."

"... plothole?"

_**"Plothole." **_the two men replied.

"Okay. Jiji, have you told him yet?"

"Not yet, Naruko-kun. Why?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ah, I forgot, everything was paused. Nevermind!" she grinned before making her way back to the couch.

* * *

(Time Skip)

"... so that is everything I've been told. Your thoughts, Shikaku?"

_**"Troublesome!"**_ Shikaku and Naruko replied unanimously. Hiruzen and Naruko let out a soft chuckle and giggle, respectively, as the Nara shrugged his shoulders.

"Either way, Hokage-sama, I understand the seriousness of the matter. My lips are sealed." Shikaku nodded.

"Good. Now, why don't we grab something to eat while we wait for the times?" Hiruzen asked before signalling for two ANBU guards.

* * *

(Time Skip (again))

"Hokage-sama?"

"Hm? Ah, thank you Itachi. You are dismi-"

"Wait!"

The three figures turned their attention towards Naruko, who was holding her arm out as she nervously looks down towards the floor.

"N-Naruko-kun?"

"Itachi-niisan, can you find Yugao-neesan and Kakashi-niisan please?" she asked politely.

"Naruko-kun, not that I'm complaining but why have you asked for three of my ANBU?" Hiruzen softly asked.

"... b-because I trust them, jiji. Also... I think there's something I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Remember about the side effect? Keeping my memories and everything?" she nervously spoke.

"I do. Is this one of those times?" Sarutobi motioned as Itachi returned with the requested people.

"... yes and no. Yes because it's something that happened but no, because there's another way to deal with this problem. However, I need everyone apart from us five here. I... I'm going to tell them, jiji."

"I see." Hiruzen calmly replied, somewhat concerned for the upcoming topic. With a nod, the hidden ANBU disappeared from the room before activating the seals around the room once again. He summoned a large tatami mat in the middle of the floor for everyone to sit on, while Naruko opted to remain on the sofa.

"Okay, Naruko-kun. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Jiji... I-I know about the coup." she closed her eyes in fear for the response. Hiruzen's and Itachi's eyes widened significantly at the young blonde in front of them. Seeing the state of her, Itachi reached forward and placed a gentle hand on her knee, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Naru-kun, it's alright. We're not mad at you. We are curious about how you know this, however." Itachi replied, softly.

"I-I know. That's why I wanted to call you three because I wanted to tell you something important... SSS-Ranked important." she replied, taking a few breaths to gather herself before she continued. "As far-fetched as this may sound, I'm stuck in a video-game. My life is one massive game and... this isn't the first time I've been alive. This is actually my second life. There are lots of differences between this time and my last but a majority of events that will pass will generally be the same. Like I said, I know about the Uchiha coup and how they're looking to overthrow jiji's position and take the Hokage seat for their own. I... I also know that it's Itachi-niisan who volunteered to deal with the problem... by killing everyone from the Uchiha Clan." she explained.

Simultaneous gasps broke through the silence as everyone slowly takes the information in with different responses. Yugao simply sat there shocked at the possibility of being stuck in a video-game life. She also realized that if this was her second time through, then she must have already died once before. As impossible as it sounds, her mind was fighting against herself; one part was shouting at the stupidity of such a confession but the other knew that Naruko had no reason to lie to her... and that the said blonde trusted her with an SSS-Ranked secret that belonged to her, she felt honored.

Itachi simply rubbed her knee in trying to comfort her, knowing that she's taking a big risk in revealing something big like that. He was skeptical about the entire thing being truth but the fact that she knew about the coup, and him being the one to fulfill the task given to him, banished any and all doubt from his mind. He lifted his mask off, revealing his true face to her for the first time this evening. He had straight, shoulder-length black hair which accompanied his onyx eyes.

Hiruzen simply nodded, realizing that she must have known that the same thing happened the last time.

Shikaku simply muttered 'troublesome' under his breath over and over.

Kakashi, however...

"Kakashi-niisan?" Naruko asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Naruko... if what you said is true, then what consequences will come from this?" he asked. As she was about to answer, the world slowed down around her, drained from colour. She looked around as words formed in front of her:

**Feature Unlocked!  
**

**At certain points during the game, you will face choices that will affect the future. Depending on your current skill level, you will have a number of options unlocked. If only one option is available for choice, then that option is automatically chosen.**

*Rumbling Thunder*

*Lightning Strike*

*Heartbeat*

**Skill Check!**

**Option 1: Refuse to tell (default)  
Option 2: Explain the event but not the repercussions that follow (Need 30 Charm, 30 Intelligence)  
Option 3: Tell the truth (Need 70 Charm, 70 Intelligence, 20 Luck)**

"Ugh... how do I check my stats?" she yelled.

**Current Stats (including bonuses):**

**_Strength: 207  
Speed: 202  
_****_Intelligence: 162  
_****_Defence: 197  
_****_Charm: 202  
_****_Luck: 202_**

"Woah! I didn't expect them to be _that _high! Wait, what bonuses?"

**HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE ITEMS YOU CURRENTLY HAVE EQUIPPED?**

"Items? Wha... ah, yeah. Forgot about those. So, with my stats, does that mean I can choose any of the three options?"

**THAT IS CORRECT.**

"Got it. Thanks, Bob!" she smiled as she picked the third option. Slowly, the world returned to normal as she looks at the group, awaiting her answer. She takes a breath and prepares herself.

"Naruko?" Itachi spoke up.

"It's alright. Kakashi-niisan, to answer your question, I know what happens and I know how everything plays out from this. What happened last time was that Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan, apart from his brother, Sasuke. He stumbled in and Itachi placed him under a Tsukyomi, leaving him mentally scarred. Itachi flees the village and joins an organization known as the Akatsuki. Their original goal was simple mercenaries for hire but their motives changed to capturing the nine biju. A quick question, call it curiosity... how many biju are there?" Naruko spoke, stunning the group even further.

"There's nine, Naruko-kun." Hiruzen strongly replied.

"Actually, jiji, there's one more... the legend of the Sage of Six Paths mentioned about another biju that was out of control. He sacrificed himself and became the first ever jinchuriki to the Juubi, the Ten-Tails. It was before he passed away that he split the body of the Juubi into nine smaller beings; the nine biju. Of course, that leads to where we are now. Back to the main topic, once Itachi left, Sasuke's desire was to kill Itachi and defected from the leaf to join Orochimaru for more power." she continued.

_**"Naruko-kun, I should warn you that there is another presence here... I cannot tell who it is but I know he has hidden himself in the corner of the room. I want you to listen to me very carefully... you will need to perform these hand signs: Snake, Dragon, Bird, Dog, Rat, Money, Ram. Doing so will trap the seven of you in the 'Realm of the Kitsune Queen'. It is one of my genjutsu skills which requires my chakra to perform."**_Ayumi warned.

_"Okay. I can do that." _Naruko inwardly thought. She quickly performed the hand signs and landed her palms on the floor. Once she did, the entire room began to warp around them before setting themselves before they found themselves sitting outside a large, steel-barred cage with the kanji for 'seal' in the middle of it.

* * *

(Location Change: Mind Scape)

"Forgive me for what I've done but Ayumi told me that someone else was listening into the conversation and I have a pretty good idea who." Naruko replied as a bright white light flashed around them all. As soon as the light died down, the six figures looked around before finally laying eyes on the infiltrator...

"Danzo... just when you couldn't stoop any lower." Hiruzen snarled.

"It doesn't matter, Hiruzen. I have enough evidence to overthrow your position as Hokage and can finally claim the seat and build the perfect Konoha." he replied with a calm expression.

**"Oh, I don't think so,** _**Danzo**_**..." **a voice bellowed from the other side of the bars, spitting out the name like venom. **"You see, we're currently residing within Naruko's mind scape and it's up to her how things play out. As for me? Well... I'll let you take a guess." **the voice continued, slightly tinged with amusement.

"Naruko-kun, is this true?" Hiruzen asked, incredulously.

"Hai, jiji. This is my mind. Also, you've already spoken to the voice, jiji, if you remember." she replied.

"Naruko, leave it to us..." another voice replied.

"I was wondering when you'd make an appearance... tou-san." Naruko beamed with delight as the two figures appeared from the bars. Everyone else stood/sat in utter shock as the two new figures made their appearance.

"M-M-Minato? K-Kushina!?" Danzo stammered, now feeling the effects of Kushina's KI.

"You... you... **you bastard! You did this to my daughter!" **the redhead screamed as she flipped through signs, causing ethereal chains to appear and wrap around the warhawk, restricting him.

"Danzo, don't even _think_ about using your Sharingan to get out, it won't work here." Naruko stated bluntly. "Yes, I know about the implanted doujutsu and the fact that it belonged to Shisui. Yet, I guess it doesn't hold a candle to the other Sharingans implanted on your arm, or the fact that you've spliced the Shodaime's genes into yours to give you his Mokuton Kekkei." Naruko continued, driving each point home. With a mental command, the bandages wrapped on his body fell loose, revealing that she was spot on.

"How did you know?" Danzo growled.

"You already know, considering you were eavesdropping on our conversation. I also know that Koharu and Homura were in your little scheme as well. Jiji, I also thought that you disbanded ROOT?"

"I did. However, it seems that someone disobeyed my orders." the elder Sarutobi growled.

"K-K-Kushina... Minato-sensei?" Kakashi stuttered, pinching himself to check if it was a dream.

"Hey, Kakashi. Glad to see you doing so well." Minato smiled.

_**"Kushina-senpai..."** _Yugao and Itachi spoke in unity.

"Yu-chan, Itachi-kun!" the redhead smiled gently.

"We'll have some time to catch up later... right now, we have another matter to deal with. Don't forget that I'm using my other chakra to sustain this!" Naruko yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone looked sheepish as they all nodded in response. "Tou-san, I want you to take the seal off the bars."

"N-Naruko-chan, you can't!"

"Why not?" Naruko glared. Let it be known; Naruko picked up her mother's habits... including her temper.

"B-Because it will escape the first chance it gets!"

**"Minato, I think you've got it all wrong."** the earlier voice spoke once more, finally revealing herself towards the group.

"Naruko, who is this?" Hiruzen asked, concerned.

"Ah, jiji, this is Ayumi-neesan! the blonde smiled.

"T-This is the Kyuubi!?" the elder replied, stunning everyone at the revelation.

**"Fufufufu, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Hiruzen-san." **Ayumi bowed, giving him and Kakashi an impressive view down her cleavage.

"Perverts. Ayumi-neesan, what now?" Naruko asked.

**"Well, you were telling Itachi-kun about the aftermath of the Uchiha coup..." **she spat the last name out. **"However, due to current... developments, I believe I can come up with an alternative plan which will benefit everyone in question... apart from Danzo, of course." **she smiled sweetly.

"And what would that be, Ayumi-san?" Hiruzen asked, holding his nose.

**"Firstly, Nacchan... are you going to do _that_?"**

"Yeah." she replied, seriousness taking over her facial features. With a mental command, a kunai found its way into her hand as she walked over towards Danzo. "This is for making my life a living hell for the past six years..." she spoke before taking the kunai and slashing the warhawk's neck. She stood back as the blood squirted from his jugular, staining the floor before the blood sizzled and boiled into nothing.

At that moment, Naruko dismissed the genjutsu placed around her mind scape, revealing the waterfall and the cottage around them all. Everyone looked on in wonder at the scene before them all.

**"Now that the first step is complete, I'll need Minato to take off this seal." **Ayumi continued, snapping everyone back in focus as she points towards the choker around her neck.

"H-How can I trust you?" the said person responded.

**"Minato, do you believe I would be doing _any_ of this if I was out for revenge? Unlike my previous containers, Naruko is the only one who has paid me any attention or affection. Unlike Kushina, I could feel Nacchan's emotions and see her memories. Look me straight in the eyes and see for yourself if I'm lying or not. I swear, on my title as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that I will do everything in my power to help Naruko become a force to be reckoned with." **she pleaded confidently, leaving everyone's jaws dropped.

"..."

**"..."**

"... I believe you."

"K-Kushina?"

"I believe her. She's shown no signs of lying, no faults, no twitches... nothing. She's serious about this, Mina-kun." Kushina replied, smiling at her previous tenant. In turn, Ayumi smiled back, bowing.

"... alright. I'll rip off the seal." Minato sighed defeatedly. He slowly walked over to her and took the choker off her neck.

**"Thank you. Do not worry, I will not escape but I plan on tutoring Nacchan here before she graduates from the Academy. Of course, it would be beneficial if she had help from whoever is kind enough to do so..." **she hinted, glancing over towards Kakashi, Yugao and Itachi.

_**"We understand... Ayumi-san." **_the three figures replied in unison, bowing their heads.

"I'm afraid we've spend too long here..." Minato sadly spoke.

**"Oh! About that... I _might _have altered the seal a _tincy-wincy_ bit..." **Ayumi charmingly replied.

"What?" he replied.

**"I know about you placing trace amounts of your essence within the seal for when Naruko runs out of control accessing my power. Essentially, I made your stay... permanent." **she dismissively waved, grinning all the while.

"Y-You mean... w-we can stay with our musume?" Kushina stammered, tears threatening to break free.**_  
_**

**"Yep!"**

Without any further explanation, Kushina ran over to Naruko and flung her arms around her daughter as she sobbed into her, repeating 'thank you' over and over.

**"We've gotten off track. Now that I'm not bound by the seal, I should mention that Danzo isn't dead." **Ayumi continued. **"However, for want of a better term, he's now brain-dead. Meaning that Danzo is still Danzo but he's not Danzo. Everything that made him, him... is gone. He's an empty carcass."**

"I understand... but what does this have to do with anything?" Hiruzen asked.

**"I am able to possess his body for a short while..." **she hinted.

"... meaning you can use Danzo to take Itachi's place and pin the murders on him." Hiruzen finished.

"I accept this alternative." Itachi spoke up. "I have conflicted with myself about taking this pressure but if you're willing to take my stead... please do so, Ayumi-san."

**"Please, Itachi-kun, no need for formalities. Just call me Ayumi. If that's what you want, then I'll do just that." **she bowed.

"Now, how do we stage everything?" Kakashi spoke up, confused by everything that's happened but still happy to see his sensei again.

**"Ah, I will need to teach Nacchan a jutsu for this."**

"Which one?" Yugao replied.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. With my chakra, she's able to use the_ full _effects of the jutsu and allow her to catch up and pass everyone else with her training."**

"You mean the memory feedback?" Naruko asked. "I know about the technique because of what happened last time. Kakashi was the one who used this technique for a jutsu I was working on in my past life."

"Which technique would that be, if you can tell us." Kakashi probed, curious.

"Tou-san, I know you never fully completed the Rasengan because you could never add an elemental affinity to the attack. However, I managed to add my wind chakra to the jutsu, creating my Rasenshuriken. Like the name said, it was a wind-based Rasengan which morphed into a shuriken that I was able to... throw..." Naruko trailed off as the mind scape changed once again.

This time, the scene changed to the moment that Naruto and Yamato made their way to aid Team Ten against Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Troublesome... too troublesome..." Shikaku spoke for the first time, shaking his head.

"Naruko-kun, what's this?" Hiruzen asked.

"This... this is my memories... this is the time where Team Ten ran into two members of the Akatsuki; Hidan and Kakuzu, the 'Immortal Duo' they dubbed themselves. Shikamaru was able to kill Hidan afterwards but having the two against them proved too much." Naruko replied, stunned at the new ability she picked up.

"Why are you a boy in this scene?" Minato asked, puzzled.

"Because I was a boy last time. This time, I chose to be a girl. I could choose an avatar to live as. Last time, I couldn't. This is the default me: Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see." he replied. Their eyes widened when they began to watch the forming of the blue sphere in his right hand before it changed into the Rasenshuriken. Naruto reared his hand back and threw the attack towards the duo as Yamato threw a Suiton attack at the same time. The two collided with one another and exploded into a torrent of water which battled against Kakuzu's Katon jutsu.

The scene changed once more to the moment where Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side, facing off against Obito and the Juubi.

"This is the Juubi I was on about, jiji. You can see, it's a beast which should never be released... ever! Itachi-niisan, you may like this next attack..." she smiled, remembering what happened next. Naruto formed another Rasenshuriken to his hand while Sasuke summoned a ball of black flames.

"A-Amateratsu... but how?" the Uchiha prodigy pondered.

"After killing you last time, he took your Sharingan and implanted them into his eyes. He unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan just after. This point, he learned the truth of your actions when Kabuto used the Edo Tensei and revived you. Long story short, we combined the two attacks and... well, see for yourself." she shrugged, turning everyone's attention back to the scene. The two attacks merged together as the two of them launched it towards Obito. Once the jutsu landed, a massive explosion of black flames devoured the Juubi and Obito, burning the two alive.

**"Naruko, you need to cancel the jutsu. Your reserves are running low." **Ayumi gently suggested.

"Hai. Release!" Naruko replied, holding her hands in the Ram sign.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change)

Inside the Hokage's office, Naruko was sitting patiently, albeit nervously, about the upcoming meeting and the topic of discussion. Normally, she wouldn't be too concerned when dealing with the council but there was something in the back of her mind that told her that something bad was going to happen here. Hiruzen, upon return, immediately stored Danzo's body in a sealing scroll before making preparations to summon the council and finish this mess once and for all. The plan was in motion and she knew the role she had to play; there was no room for errors or backing down. It was now or never. Thankfully, she found herself accompanied by three members of ANBU; all of which she knew and trusted, easing the pressure she found herself in. Despite everything she experienced last time, this was a novelty experience which she knew would alter future events.

"Naru-kun? How are you feeling?"

"... I'm a little nervous, Itachi-niisan. I'm scared," Naruko replied, averting her gaze to the floor. The silver-haired figure with them crouched down to meet her at eye-level, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Naru-kun. Hokage-sama ordered the three of us to be there with you. Nothing will happen to you, we all swear it." he replied.

"It's like Kakashi said, Nacchan, we've been asked to be here to make sure that none of the council does anything to harm you. You could say that we're your personal bodyguards." the last figure giggled as she knelt down and hugged the troubled blonde. Not hesitating, she returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Yugao-neesan. You too, Kakashi-niisan." Naruko cutely replied, feeling the nervousness finally begin to evaporate. The three figures couldn't help but smile at the innocence she emitted.

"I can't wait till I get to sleep... everything that's happened; seeing my sensei for the first time in six years, meeting with the Kyuubi, Danzo's confession... it's a lot to take in." Kakashi replied.

"I know, Kakashi-niisan. I'm happy you know, thought. I trust you all to know this." she smiled once more.

"Itachi, Inu, Neko, Naruko; Hokage-sama has told me to tell you that he's ready." another ANBU member spoke before disappearing.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked while Kakashi and Yugao took up a triangular formation; Itachi taking point with Yugao behind her to her left and Kakashi to her right.

"Hm." Naruko nodded in the positive as the four figures made their way to the chambers.

(Moments Prior)

"Thank you all for arriving on such short notice. Now, I assume that you are curious about why I have called this meeting?" Hiruzen asked, taking up a straighter posture than normal, which did not go amiss by the Clan heads, Koharu or Homura.

"Indeed, Hokage-sama. I am, as you say, curious." Hiashi calmly replied.

"Troublesome... troublesome indeed..." Shikaku sighed, knowing full-well the matter at hand.

"Before I say, I would like to mention that I have requested the presence of four more people to sit in on this meeting as it concerns them all. ANBU?" Hiruzen ordered. With a motion, the double oak doors slowly parted to reveal the four figures as they all made their way before the council.

"Hokage-sama! What is the Demon doing here?"

*swish*

*gurgle*

*thud*

"Any more?" 'Itachi' subtly asked, Sharingan slowly spinning as the offender slowly died before the rest of the people present. Silence fell over the room as he slowly withdrew the arm he used to throw the kunai that dealt the fatal blow.

"Now that has been dealt with, I will proceed. Now, it has been brought to my attention that, as of late, there have been several members of this council who has overstepped their bounds. I will tell you now," Hiruzen sharpened his tone along with his gaze, making several members gulp in response, "that this problem will be resolved tonight. Now, I wish to ask a simple question; is anyone here suffering from an ear-related injury?" Hiruzen softly asked, contrasting his current mindset. Slowly, several people raised their hands. Taking a glance around the room, the elder Sarutobi noticed the raised hands of his two councilors.

"Very well. May I ask how? I know there's a particular bug that's going around the village which is affecting people's hearing."

"I, ummm, just got an ear ache!" one member shouted. The other members soon followed trait and copied the answer from the first council member.

"Koharu? Homura? You too?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, we have this... bug." she replied.

"That's... pleasant to know. Those who have raised their hands, you are all under arrest. ANBU!" Hiruzen ordered, summoning a large group of ANBU to surround the chosen people, binding them with handcuffs.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Homura shouted, soon followed by outcries of the other council members.

"That, _Homura, _is for insubordination, breaking protocol of confidential matters, sabotage, accessory to murder, attempted manslaughter, leaking confidential matters and for breaking the law placed about Naruko's tenant." Hiruzen finished, smirking.

"This is preposterous! Where is Dazno? He can vouch for us!" Koharu screamed.

"Danzo is dead. I've killed him for making my life a living hell for the past six years. I also know about the mobs you've all pitted against me in an attempt to kill me and I have the proof to prove it. The past four days, you've all have council meetings, meaning that jiji wouldn't be able to come to my aid. We've recorded the times taken for the meetings and we found that the times matched up to those of the lengths of time I had to run for safety. Shikaku-san also figured this out and realized that something was up with the repeated request for meetings. Ibiki and Anko both have members from each mob sent after me in interrogation. They have all confessed that it was Koharu, Homura, Danzo and several of the civilian members who ordered the hit." Naruko finished strongly, not fazed by any of the glares sent her way.

"You have been found guilty by your peers. You punishment is immediate execution. ANBU!" Hiruzen ordered.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Apartment)

Having finally settled down for the night, Naruko was lying in her bed as her thoughts ran through her mind. Everything she experienced within the past twenty-four hours was pretty tiring for a girl of six. Fortunately, she relaxed knowing that things wouldn't be so bad from here on out. She closes her eyes as she lets sleep claim her.

* * *

(Location Change)

Naruko found herself standing outside the cottage she made for Ayumi before making her way inside.

"Hey." she softly spoke, noticing the additional two people in the room.

"Naru-kun!" Kushina smiled as she made her way over to the blonde, kneeling down to meet her at eye level.

"Kaa-san, I'm happy I can spend time with you and tou-san unlike last time." she spoke before hugging her mother, sobbing into her chest.

"It's gonna be alright. We're here and we're not going anywhere." Kushina replied, freeing her own tears as she held her daughter in her arms.

**"I'm glad to see you here, Nacchan." **Ayumi giggled as she joined the two females and joined in the hug.

"What? No hug for your tou-san?" Minato chided gently.

"No. You have a lot of making up to do before that. Don't forget, it was you who did this to me." Naruko sternly replied, stunning the blond.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Naruko. Could you forgive me?"

"Tou-san, you already are. I'm just gonna milk this as much as I can!" she giggled mischievously.

**"I can tell she's going to be just fine." **Ayumi smirked.

"Most definitely." Kushina returned the gesture. "Huh? What is this?"

"What's what, kaa-san?" she asked, following her mother's gaze. "Oh... that..."

**BONUS MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Free Weasel' - Stopped Itachi from killing the Clan: +3000 XP  
'Fox on the Run' - Freed Ayumi: +5000 XP  
'Touching Reunions' - Yugao, Kakashi and Itachi reunited with their senseis: +2500 XP  
'Purged!' - Cleaned out the corruption within the Council: +5000 XP**

**Altered Future Bonus!**

**Pinned the Genocide on Danzo: +1000 XP**

**Behind the Scenes Bonus!**

**Changed the Future of the World: +1000 XP**

**People Defeated:**

**Danzo: +1000 XP**

**Saved Precious People:**

**Sasuke: +500 XP  
Mikoto: +1000 XP  
Itachi: +1500 XP  
Minato: +2500 XP  
Kushina: +2500 XP**

**ITEMS GAINED!**

**Summon: Foxes: +250 XP  
Summon: Ayumi (Kyuubi): +5000 XP  
Summon: Minato: +5000 XP  
Summon: Kushina: +5000 XP**

**Bonus!  
'Crimson Death'!**

**42750 XP x 3**

**Total XP gained: 128250 XP  
**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
LEVEL UP!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Congratulations!  
**_

_**You have reached Level Twenty Three!**_

_**Strength +110**_  
_**Speed +110**_  
_**Intelligence +110**_  
_**Defence +110**_  
_**Charm +110**_  
_**Luck +110**_

_**Current Stats (including bonuses):**_

_****__**Strength: 398**_  
_**Speed: 547**_  
_**Intelligence: 272  
**__**Defence: 383**_  
_**Charm: 312**_  
_**Luck: 312**_

_**You have unlocked: 'Milestone Skillset!'**_

_**Every ten levels, you are given a choice of skills to help you progress during the game.**_

_**Level 10:**_

_**Golden Ramen: Double XP for the next forty-eight hours.  
Big-Gama: Earn 1000000 Ryo instantly.  
Emergency!: When near death, you are automatically restored to full strength.  
I am Murphy: Use on one person to really mess their day up! (+10 Luck - Permanent)  
Eight Gates: Doubles stats for twenty-four hours.  
**__**Secret: ?**_

"What! How did I just jump up twenty levels!?" Naruko yelled, shocked and surprised at the sudden influx of strength.

"I take it that this is part of the video-game, musume?" Kushina asked, more curious than shocked.

"Yeah. When I level up, I get stronger and my stats increase. The only reason they're so high is because of the items I have equipped on me." Naruko explained.

"Items?" the redhead replied.

"Before I was born, I was given the chance to choose my 'Avatar', pick items to equip which gives me different bonuses and it even allowed me to create a Kekkei Genkai for myself. I'll explain more as we go on but for now, which one of these do you three suggest I choose?" the blonde asked, confused and overwhelmed with the choices.

"'Emergency!' would be useful for you when you're up against a strong opponent." Minato replied, tapping his cheek.

"'I am Murphy' seems to be an amazing pranking opportunity, not to mention an increase in your stats." Kushina smirked, 'prankster queen' kicking into gear.

**"I'm intrigued about the 'Secret'... don't forget, you have another set of choices after this, Naruko." **Ayumi replied.

"That's true... alright then, I'll choose that." Naruko replied, hitting the **SECRET **option.

**Congratulations!**

**Bonus Unlocked!**

**It seems that the Shinigami has found favor in you. He has played his hand and now it's your turn. It's up to you to find the treasure and claim it for your own.**

"Wonder what that could be?" Naruko mused to herself.

_**Level 20:**_

_**Golden Ramen: Double XP for the next forty-eight hours.  
Big-Gama: Earn 1000000 Ryo instantly.  
Emergency!: When near death, you are automatically restored to full strength.  
I am Murphy: Use on one person to really mess their day up! (+10 Luck - Permanent)  
Eight Gates: Doubles stats for twenty-four hours.  
Secret (II): ?**_

"Now this is unfair! Stuff it, call it curiosity!" Naruko yelled once again, hitting the **SECRET **option once again.

**Congratulations!**

**Bonus Unlocked!**

**You've got your Uzumakiton... but what if you had another Kekkei you never knew? Also, what if that Kekkei keeps changing? By unlocking the 'Kekkei Generator', you will gain an additional Kekkei which is chosen at random every day. How will you use this to your advantage?**

"I'm officially lost." Minato sweat-dropped.

"Second." Kushina added.

**"Third." **Ayumi shook her head.

"Fourth. However, this could work to our advantage. If it keeps changing, then I'll have a number of Kekkei's under my control and I'll know how to use them, depending if the cycle repeats. Either way, it'll be funny to see what I'll get!" Naruko smirked, excited by the prospect.

"I see where you're coming from; it'll be a bonus. But what's this about your Uzumakiton?" Kushina asked. Naruko nodded as a blue flame appeared in her right hand.

"This is the Uzumakiton Kekkei. It's a combination of Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. Fire is water-based but with the heat of a normal fire. The water properties increase in power by Lightning and the range is increased by the use of wind." Naruko explained.

"That's ingenious! Such an amazing kekkei!" Minato happily rejoiced, jumping.

"Calm down, tou-san. I'm only able to summon my jutsu in my mind scape by allowing myself to do so. Outside, I can't do anything. I'm still six, you know."

"Oh, right. It's kinda hard to believe you're only six in real life." Minato replied sheepishly.

**"Never mind this, I want to ask if you're able to perform the Kage Bunshin." **Ayumi asked.

"I can, yeah. I remember the hand sign but I noticed last time that my chakra control was completely shot."

**"Unlike last time, you have six tutors who will be willing to teach you!" **Ayumi beamed with a beautiful smile.

"Six?" Naruko asked skeptically.

**"Myself, Kushina, Minato, Itachi, Yugao and Kakashi! By the time you're finished, you'll find yourself taking the 'Rookie of the Year' spot in no time!" **Ayumi fist pumped.

_**"Dattebane!"**_ Naruko and Kushina replied. "So now I'm here, what can we do?" the blonde continued.

**"Nothing for now. You're about to wake up. And, Naruko?"**

"Yeah?"

**"Keep your skills hidden from the others. I know that a new council will be elected but there are still those who wish to harm you. By showing them how strong you really are, you'll find yourself in a situation you will not be able to get out of." **Ayumi warned her.

"Don't worry, I know. Alright, I'll catch you all later!" Naruko smiled as she vanished from her mind scape.

**"Right, you two, I think it's time I talked to you about something I have planned for Naruko..."**

* * *

_**Done! **__**Quick shout out, please check out my friend's fanfic, 'The Uchiha Legacy' by MagnumSTL.**_

_**Quick note: a lot of people will probably wonder how I'm going to do the Leveling up, so here's the plan:**_

_**Level 1-10: 2000 XP base, increased by 10% each level.  
**__**Level 11-20: 5000 XP base, increased by 10% each level.  
Level 21-30: 10000 XP base, increased by 10% each level.**_

_**Each cross after 10, 20, 30, etc. will increase by 500 XP, 1000 XP, 1500 XP, etc.**_

_**Stat Levels: 0-50: Civilian, 51-200: Genin, 201-600: Chunin, 601-1500: Jounin, 1501+ Kage**_

_**I've done it this way: only the base stats are affected by bonuses. Any other stat bonuses (items/weapons) are added on afterwards.**_

_**I know that I'm gonna expect some flames for the sudden jump in power but keep in consideration that a lot of her stats are effected by the bonuses from the items she currently has equipped. If it's any better, these are her base stats at the moment:**_

_**Strength: 162  
Speed: 157  
Intelligence: 167  
Defence: 152  
Charm: 207  
Luck: 207**_

_**So currently, she's genin level. The training feature will be explained further in the next chapter. **_

_**Let me know if you can come up with a better plan. If you do, PM me and I'll give you a shoutout if it makes it in!**_

_**Lambhuna, signing out! ;)**_


	4. Chapter Four: Training Montage!

_**The responses I'm getting are truly amazing and I'm happy that so many people enjoy my stuff!**_

_**Now, as I'm a generally nice person... I'm giving you lovely people a TWO-chapter update! This should keep you guys occupied for the time being.**_

_**Also, shout-outs to the following for sending in suggestions for my 'kekkei generator':**_

_**Remzal Von Enili**_

_**ShadowWulf00**_

_**Ace6151**_

_**Lewis The King.**_

_**That is all! Now, enjoy! xD**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Kyuubi/Entities"**

_**"Kyuubi/Entities Thoughts, more than one person speaking."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Four: Training Montage!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After a tiring day, Naruko found herself emotionally and mentally drained. Normally, she would dash through her morning routines within ten minutes: wash, dry, food, get dressed and out. However, she found herself standing blankly in her room, yawning every few seconds. After quickly saving the game twice, per usual, she proceeded to walk through her new apartment...

"Good morning, Naruko-kun."

... unfortunately, she wasn't expecting anyone and there was a matter about her being in the nude.

"Ano? Oh, morning Itachi-niisan. How are you feeling after yesterday?" Naruko asked, not caring about her current attire.

"I'm... alright. Sasuke's a little down but kaa-san's keeping him calm. I'm glad he's got someone to guide him, unlike before. Naruko-kun... you're naked." Itachi replied, slightly stunned at the sight.

"Mah, mah, I wasn't expecting anyone and I prefer it this way. I'm just happy I've got somewhere proper to sleep. Did jiji ask you to keep an eye on me?"

"Hai. Yugao was sent on a mission after the meeting and Kakashi is currently on shift. I explained to Sasuke and he seemed fine with it." the Uchiha replied, smiling.

"That's good. How is Mikoto-chan?" Naruko asked as she made her way over to the cupboards, checking for something to eat. _"Remind me to thank jiji for stocking my cupboards, nee-san."_

**_"Noted."_**

"I take it that Sasuke won't be in today?"

"No. He's been given absence for a week to adjust to the shock." Itachi replied, moving over to her position as she began mixing ingredients together. "I can help you, if you'd like."

"Hai, that'd be awesome, Itachi-niisan." she happily replied. "Give me a few minutes to wash and get dressed and I'll be back, okay?"

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on food."

With a polite bow, Naruko quickly made her way throughout the house and undergoing her morning routine. Ten minutes later, she quickly returned dressed in a large white t-shirt, black spats and ninja sandals.

"I'm back, niisan!"

"I'm curious, Naruko-kun, why do you insist on calling me 'niisan'?" Itachi asked, genuinely curious.

"It's because I see you as a brother, same as Kakashi-niisan. Yu-chan's the same; I see you all as family. Do you mind?" she asked, slightly worried about the response.

"I've no complaints." Itachi smiled. The two of them continued to make themselves breakfast before a knock on the door sounded throughout the place. the two looked at one another and nodded as Itachi made his way towards the door. He peeped through the glass-eye and opened the door.

"Hello?" Itachi asked.

"I-Itachi? What are you doing here?" the figure asked.

"I've been assigned by Hokage-sama to keep an eye on Naruko-kun. I thought you were on patrol?"

"Hokage-sama requested that I step down and take up my Jounin responsibilities. I just came back from his office. How is she?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi-niisan! Have you had anything to eat, yet?" Naruko shouted from within.

"Not yet, no." the silver-haired jounin replied.

"Good! You can join me and Itachi-nii for breakfast." she smiled. The two figures retreated inside and took their respective places. Itachi joined Naruko and prepared food while Kakashi took a seat on the sofa.

"So this is your place, ne?"

"Hai. Jiji bought it for me. It's not much but I'm not someone who needs a lot." she replied chirpily.

"True." Kakashi replied, inspecting the place.

"Ano... can I ask you both something?"

"Sure!/What's up?" Kakashi and Itachi replied respectively.

"Could you teach me a jutsu? I've seen it done so many times but I never got the chance to learn it."

"Which jutsu is that?" the Uchiha asked.

"The Shunshin. I know how useful it is but I never asked about it." Naruko asked.

"A-Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, concerned.

"I understand your safety, Kakashi-nii, but don't forget that I already know several jutsu from before. I just need time to get used to my new chakra and I'll need to learn my control from scratch, once again. Thankfully, I know I can use the Kage Bunshin for that, now." she smiled, reassuring the silver-head.

"Okay then, if you can summon a Kage Bunshin, I'll teach you." he replied. Naruko nodded as Itachi took over food temporarily. She collect herself and placed her hands in the crossed-hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Immediately, a puff of smoke appeared as a perfect clone of Naruko stood beside the original. The two turned to one another and high-fived, smiling before she dispelled herself. Kakashi and Itachi looked on, impressed by her actions.

"Okay, summon another clone and I'll teach it the shunshin while you cook food." Kakashi replied as another clone appeared in front of him.

"Naruko-kun, what are your plans after school?" Itachi asked.

"Ano... I don't know. I don't tend to stay out for long, you know why." she calmly replied, slightly downtrodden.

"Gomen, I understand. I was thinking about starting your training, namely your chakra control. I may be able to teach you a jutsu afterwards as well, depending on your affinity." he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Fire, Wind, Lightning and Water are my affinities. You can ask jiji about it." she beamed, stunning the ravenette.

"Four affinities? That is impressive for someone so young." Itachi complimented.

"Arigato, nii-san. Wouldn't Sasuke be a little disappointed that you're training me and not him?"

"Kaa-san was the one who suggested this, actually. She'll stay with Sasuke while I help you train." Itachi replied.

_**"Nacchan?"**_

_"Ayumi-neesan?"_

**_"Could you summon three Kage Bunshin for myself and your parents please? We want to talk to Itachi and Kakashi."_ **Ayumi requested. With a subtle nod, she placed her hands in the similar sign and summoned three more clones, only to find that the three clones looked different than usual.

"This is nostalgic, huh?"

"Hai... it's weird being here again, knowing I've died. I can't complain, however." the second figure smiled.

**"This is the first time out of the seal in six years. First time in my human form in... however long. Ah! Morning, Nacchan!" **Ayumi smiled as she walked up and hugged Naruko from behind.

"Morning Ayumi-neesan! Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Naruko smiled as Kakashi returned to the room. As soon as he laid eyes on the new figures, he jumped back in shock. "It's alright, Kakashi-nii, I summoned them with my Kage Bunshin. Now, nee-san, why did you want me to summon you here?"

**"I wanted to talk with Itachi-kun and Kakashi-kun about your training. We've got an idea on how we're going to go about it." **the vulpine redhead replied as she took a seat on the sofa. Unlike normal, she decided on wearing a plain white kimono with red trimmings.

"Okay. I haven't made enough food for everyone though..."

"It's alright, musume, have you still got that card of yours?" Kushina asked. Naruko nodded and threw the card towards her. "I'll be back in a few!" she smiled as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Morning! Yes, it's me. I'm surprised how everything played out but I can't say I'm complaining. Morning Naru-chan!" Minato beamed.

"Morning tou-san!" she smiled as everyone heard another knock on the door. "Who is it?" she shouted.

"It's me."

"Jiji, the doors open! I'm not alone, by the way!" she replied as the door opened and closed.

"Ah, good morning everyone." Hiruzen smiled.

_**"Hokage-sama/Sarutobi-san."**_everyone replied.

"Where is Kushina?" the Hokage asked as said person reappeared with two bags in her hands.

"Morning, Hiru-kun! Just went to pick up some extra food for us. Would you like to join us?" the redhead Uzumaki asked.

"Of course." Hiruzen smiled as he took a seat along side Ayumi. Naruko and Itachi shortly finished cooking as they laid out the breakfast on the table; eggs, bacon, sausage, rolls, pancakes, orange juice, coffee, tea and water. Kushina soon placed the ramen where she could find place as everyone made their way towards the table and grabbed a plate.

_**"Itadakimasu!"**_

The seven figures all helped themselves to food, enjoying the company and the atmosphere everyone settled in to. While they were eating, Naruko took the time to ask,

"Ano, now that we're here, what have you guys got in mind for training?" Naruko asked?

**"Well, I was thinking about everyone focusing in one or two fields of training. Of course you'll learn other things, like taijutsu styles and the like, but the main idea would be to one thing." **Ayumi replied as she chewed on a mouthful of bacon and chicken.

"I get it. So who would teach me what?"

**"When Minato took the seal off me, he has given you full control of my power. From what I've seen, you already know about youkai but you haven't much experience in the art. With this in mind, I'll be teaching you techniques based in using youkai and working with you about utilizing your abilities as a jinchuriki." **the vulpine replied.

"I'll be there to make sure that nothing goes out of control but I'll be teaching you my personal taijutsu style; Uzumaki Tekken. On top of that, I'll be teaching you how to utilize my sword to it's fullest extent by learning the 'Crimson Death' kenjutsu style." Kushina smiled as she finished another bowl of ramen.

"I'll be teaching you the art of fuinjutsu. I would teach you more but I believe you've already got most of my skills down but I will teach you my ultimate technique, the Hiraishin." Minato smiled.

"I can teach you chakra controlling exercises but I can also help you with your skills in genjutsu. It may prove difficult because of your vast reserves but I believe I know a few which you can utilize to your best ability. I can also help you with fighting against doujutsu users, such as the Sharingan and Byakugan." Itachi replied as he took another mouthful of his bacon and hash brown roll.

"You probably know about my nickname, ne?"

"Hai, the 'Copy-Ninja' Kakashi. Said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. However, I noticed you don't know any wind jutsu." Naruko replied.

"Do not fret, Naruko-kun, I will help you from time to time with ninjutsu, alongside Kakashi-san." Hiruzen added, smiling.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama. While teaching you ninjutsu, I will help you focus on your elemental manipulation. I will also help you in strategic planning but I will ask Shikaku to help me out from time to time." Kakashi replied, sending one of his famous eye-smiles in her direction.

**"I know Yugao-chan isn't here but I hope she will be able to help you with your weaponry and your aiming. She'll teach you how to use multiple swords in general while I'll show you one of my kenjutsu styles; ****Tsuinkitsuneburēdo, the Twin Fox Blades Art. You'll learn how to use swords, spears, naginatas, your gauntlets, staves, bow and arrow and a fighting style based off chains. I spoke with her briefly last night and she's fine with it all. She won't be available all the time but she'll help when she can." **Ayumi finished off.

"Naruko-kun, I may not be as active as everyone but I wish to take part of your training as well. I will help with your arsenal of jutsu but I will also help with asking a few people to help you out. I take it you're looking to fight alongside Ayumi, correct?" Hiruzen asked. Naruko widened her eyes as she slowly nodded, a smiling Ayumi nodding as well. "That being the case, I will ask Tsume-san to teach you their clan style based on fighting with a companion."

Naruko sat there as tears fell silently down her face. She didn't receive this much help last time and having to experience it... it proved too much for her as she gently weep. Kushina noticed the tears as she moved over to her daughter.

"Nacchan? What's the matter, dear?"

"I... I never had (hic) this much help last time. I (hic) guess it's just a novelty (hic) experience for me because I have (hic) someone willing to teach me." she whimpered before she began crying fully into her mother's chest. Slowly, Kushina took the girl in her arms and slowly rocked her back and forth while everyone looked on in awe. It must be overwhelming having help from the start, rather than late on in his life. Fifteen minutes later and Naruko finally calmed down, genuinely happy by the effort everyone's making for her sake.

"Naruko, I know you are proficient with the Kage Bunshin but how many do you think you can make?" Itachi asked.

"The first time I used it, I was able to make over two hundred. This was when my control was shot, so I wasted a lot of my chakra." Naruko replied. Kakashi, Hiruzen and Itachi were genuinely surprised at the revelation. "Remember, I have Ayumi's chakra as well as my own so I have much more chakra than normal; not to mention the fact I'm part Uzumaki as well." she added, showing one of her genuine smiles.

"That will prove most useful. You can speed up training to an extreme degree, an advantage I feel only you could fully utilize." Itachi smiled.

**"I'll be teaching you another form of Bunshin but this is an S-Ranked kinjutsu because of how dangerous it is to perform. However, you will be able to grant us a more stable form than your Kage Bunshin. It's called the Chi Bunshin no Jutsu. Unlike Kage Bunshin, you will not get memory feedback but you will be able to create sturdy clones which can last longer than one hit. However, the reason why it's an kinjutsu is because you need a ****substantial amount of chakra to give the clone it's own chakra network but also you'll need to use a fair amount of your blood to summon one... I believe a quarter of a pint per clone." **Ayumi mused. **"Regardless, it will prove useful for Minato and Kushina for when they train you. I don't need it as I can be summoned via your Summoning Contract."**

"What? Naruko has a summoning contract?" Kushina asked, surprised.

**"Hai, Naruko is the first wielder of the Fox Summoning Contract. I presume you have a contract of your own, Kushi-chan?"**

"We have a clan-specific contract with the Dragon Realm. Only those of Uzumaki blood can summon them. Of course, it is possible to hold two contracts by utilizing both hands..." Kushina pondered.

**"That... might just work. However, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Naruko, you better head out for school. Come straight back after and we'll begin your training, okay?"**

"Alright. I'll catch you all later then!" Naruko smiled as she vanished in a burst of blue flames. Everyone looked on in astonishment at the sudden spectacle.

"Did she..." Minato started.

"... just use..." Itachi continued.

"... a shunshin..." Hiruzen followed.

**"... that used..." **Ayumi spoke.

"... her Uzumakiton?" Kushina finished.

"I only taught her the shunshin... how she managed to use her kekkei with it, I have no idea!" Kakashi rounded up everyone's collective thoughts: _**"Showoff!"**_

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Training Ground Forty-Three)

After another torturing day at the Academy, she found herself kicked out of class, leaving her to roam around. She made her way towards the training ground, notifying Ayumi what happened. She waited there for a few minutes before she found herself in the presence of Itachi and Kakashi, both wearing their standard uniforms.

"Itachi-nii, Kakashi-nii? Did Ayumi-nee send you?" Naruko asked.

"Hai. She told us that your _tutor_ kicked you out of lesson. Hokage-sama isn't happy and he'll be dealing with that but for now, we'll begin training. Are you alright with this?" Itachi replied.

"Let me do two things first. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted. In a massive puff of smoke, two hundred copies of Naruko appeared before them all before splitting themselves into four groups of fifty clones. Pleased with the amount, she performed three more hand signs. "Jukebox no Jutsu!" Out of nowhere, music began playing loudly, enough for the three figures to hear.

_**~Black Eyed Peas - Pump It~**_

As soon as the music began playing, Minato and Kushina appeared before the three figures. Taking a glance over at the army of clones, Kushina smiled while Minato whistled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! Well, seeing as we have four groups of fifty, we can begin training you in different fields." Minato smirked.

"Of course, I'll be borrowing Nacchan and get her to improve her stamina by running some laps." Kushina smiled.

"Give me a minute, please... pause! Hey, Bob?"

**YES?**

"I know that I can train my arts but what about training my stamina and my strength? How will that work?"

**UNLIKE THE ARTS, WHEN YOU COMPLETE TRAINING LINKED TO YOUR STATS, YOU WILL GRADUALLY INCREASE THE RATE IN WHICH YOU IMPROVE WHEN YOU LEVEL UP. EVERY TIME YOU LEVEL UP, YOU GAIN FOUR STATS TOWARDS EACH CATEGORY. BY TRAINING IN ONE OF THESE FIELDS, YOU CAN INCREASE THE NUMBER OF STATS EARNED EACH TIME YOU LEVEL UP. BONUSES WILL INCLUDE INCREASED STATS AT THE END OF THE SESSION. DON'T FORGET THAT YOU CAN ALSO SEARCH OUT STAT POINTS SITUATED THROUGHOUT THE VILLAGE AND BOOST YOUR STATS THAT WAY.**

"I got it. So the more I train, the more stats I can get when I level up?"

**PRECISELY.**

"Okay, another question; I'm confused about leveling up my skills. Is there a limit to how far I can go?"

**YES. YOUR LIMIT IN EACH FIELD IS CAPPED BY YOUR OVERALL LEVEL. YOU ARE LEVEL TWENTY THREE, CURRENTLY, MEANING THAT YOUR SKILLS CANNOT PASS LEVEL TWENTY THREE; IT WILL BE CAPPED.**

"Aha... I was curious about that. So, every time I level up in an art, do I get a bonus ability?"

**YES. HOWEVER, EACH ART GRANTS DIFFERENT BONUSES USED FOR THAT PARTICULAR ART. THE ONLY EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE IS THE USE OF SUB-ELEMENTS, KEKKEI'S AND ELEMENTAL ATTACKS WITH WEAPONS. YOU WILL THEN GAIN ALL THE RESPECTIVE BOONS FROM ALL INSTANCES.**

"I... don't quite follow." Naruko honestly replied.

**LET US SAY THAT YOU HAVE A BONUS IN USING WIND JUTSU (+5% RANGE) AND FIRE JUTSU (+5% POWER). WHEN YOU LEARN TO USE THE SCORCH ELEMENT, YOU WILL GAIN BOTH BONUSES FROM THE INVOLVED ELEMENTS WHILE EARNING BONUSES FOR THE NEW ELEMENT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

"I follow. Thanks Bob! Unpause! Okay, kaa-san, what do you want me to do?" Naruko asked her mother as the two of them made their way towards the other side of the field.

"I want you to run as many laps as you can. Once you've reached your limit, I want you to run two more after. Once you complete that, we'll continue from there." Kushina replied as Naruko took off at a measured pace.

* * *

**With Itachi...**

* * *

"Alright everyone, I will be going through chakra control exercises with you all. The first step will be to copy my actions." Itachi explained as he picks up a leaf off the floor. He extends his hand as the leaf begins to spin in the palm of his hand, slightly levitating at the same time. "If you manage to perform this, then I will show you how to progress further. Go!" Itachi ordered as the group rushed over and began picking up leaves for training.

* * *

**With Kakashi...**

* * *

"Yo! Alright, this is the first time I've trained someone in a while so I may be a bit rusty. The first thing we're going to do is to understand some of the more basic strategies. Once you reach a stage where you've advanced, I will request Shikaku-san to join us and take over the sessions..."

* * *

**With Minato...**

* * *

"Got to remember that you're all the same person... alright! We'll be going to be working on your calligraphy. The first fundamental rule in the art of seal-making is that your handwriting has to be perfect; there is no room for error unless you mess a seal up. In doing so, anything could happen and you'll find yourself in a sticky, if not dangerous, situation. On the plus side, the use of seals is limited by your imagination! You can achieve almost anything with the use of seals but it is an art less ventured for it's demanding requirements and blatant disregard of the art. considering you have the genes of a Seal Master and a clan who is famed for their prowess in seals, you'll undoubtedly pass me one day. Now, though, we'll begin perfecting your brush strokes." Minato explained as he summoned pots, brushes and scrolls of parchments. After the two groups grabbed their supplies, the clones made a start on brushing up on their writing.

* * *

(Time Skip)

"... I can't (huff) carry on (huff) any more (huff)! I'm (huff) knackered!" Naruko panted as she laid on her back regaining her breath after everyone called time for the day. Having received the memories of her clones, the information began taking hold as she sorted out the useful information from that less needed. Once she finished, she noticed words popping up in front of her eyes:

**Training Results!**

**Speed: +2  
Intelligence: +1  
Fuinjutsu: +500 XP  
Chakra Control: +5**

**Current Stats (inc. bonuses):**

******Strength: 162  
Speed: 159  
Intelligence: 168  
Defence: 152  
Charm: 207  
Luck: 207  
*Chakra Control*: 5/100**

"A new stat? That explains a few things. Well, I'm pretty happy with how today went and I'm happy that I got people to help me. I know I'm gonna do much better this time around!" Naruko beamed as she slowly picked herself up. Placing her hands in a familiar sign, she summons a bunch of clones.

"Okay, everyone! I want you to scour the village and see if you can find any of these 'Stat Points'. I don't know what they look like but you should be able to find out. Also, if anyone dispels you, I want another clone to head to the last known position and check it out. You all know the shunshin now but keep it simple: no blue flames!" she ordered. "Go!"

At once, the group of clones shunshin'd away to fulfill her request while she decided to head home in a shunshin of her own. Had she stayed a few moments longer, she would have noticed the figure that walked over to where she stood.

* * *

(Location Change: Apartment)

Naruko appeared in a burst of blue flames as she returned to her apartment. She immediately noticed that Ayumi was in her human form, cooking food for the two of them to eat. Minato and Kushina returned after they ran out of chakra to sustain themselves, Kakashi returned home as did Itachi. Having changed out of her kimono, Ayumi decided to forgo a skin-tight white t-shirt and blue jeans. Naruko collapsed on the sofa and let her aching muscles slowly relax.

**"How did it go?"**

"It was good, yeah. I'm annoyed because I can't go as long as I used to but that's expected, really. Other than that, I'm making progress with mu fuinjutsu. Tou-san's already started a simple explosive tag after analyzing my writing. Kaa-san outright exhausted me but I'm glad she's not pushing me too much. No offence!"

_**"None taken, fufufu!" **_the redhead Uzumaki replied mentally.

"Anyway, we went over some simple strategies with Kakashi and Itachi got us working on the leaf exercise. Other than that, not much else." Naruko explained, sighing.

**"So it sounds like fun. Anyway, what happened in school earlier?" **Ayumi asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't remind me..." she groaned.

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_Naruko had taken a seat next in the far corner of the class. The other kids in the class have all taken their parent's advise to heart and avoided her like the plague, leaving her on her own. To make matters worse, the teacher despised her. Utari Kogo, the 'Oni Kyoshi', had lost his wife during the Kyuubi attack but, like everyone else, he believed that she was the Kyuubi incarnate._

_"Oi! Demon! Are you paying attention?" he snorted. She lifted her head up and glared at the teacher, who flinched at the coldness in her eyes._

_"What was that you called me?" she fumed, leaking a small amount of KI in his direction. "I seem to remember that the law is still in place... correct me if I'm wrong. Now, either you apologize or I can head over to the Hokage's office and tell him exactly what you called me. Your call." _

_Kogo simply stood there, sweating, as he remembered the punishment for the law that was put in place about the identity of her status as the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Not in the mood for the man, she abruptly stood up and made her way down to the front of the class and walked past him, leaving an even colder stare before reaching the door._

_"Very well, I'll just go tell Hokage-sama about what you've said. We'll see what happens then, ne?"_

_"H-Ha! You have no proof!" he smirked. that prompted the blonde to spin and face him once more._

_"Oh? And what ever makes you believe that? You do realize that jiji's installed a listening device in here, ne? You can try and deny the accusation as much as you want but... why am I even bothering?" she replied, counting down from three with her fingers. Once she reached zero, as on cue, the elder Sarutobi made his way behind her and into the classroom._

_"Naruko-kun, are you alright?" he asked calmly._

_"As can be, jiji. I'm kinda annoyed though." she honestly replied._

_"I understand. Go ahead and take the week off, Naruko-kun. I'll have a... _few choice _words with Kogo-_san_ here." Hiruzen smiled. Naruko bowed as she made her way out of the classroom._

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX_

**"Those good for nothing, heartless bastards!" **Ayumi fumed, clenching her fist as she drew blood.

"Oi, that's enough, Ayumi-neesan! Save your energy for more important things, ne?" Naruko argued back in an attempt to calm her companion down. A few moments passed before the redhead slumped her shoulders.

**"I have no idea how you deal with them all..." **she sighed.

"It's simple, really. I've got you, tou-san, kaa-san, Itachi-niisan, Kakashi-niisan, Yugao-neesan, Mikoto-chan and Sasuke-teme. Of course, I've got Teuchi-san and Ayame-neesan as well, so that's all I need, don't you think?" she smiled.

**"You really have a way with words, you know that?" **she chuckled.

"So I've already been told." Naruko dismissively waved as she made her way towards the table. Ayumi quickly dished up food before taking a seat next to the blonde. Giving thanks, the two ate the food in relative silence.

**"Oh, Yu-chan should be back tomorrow, providing everything went alright."**

"Cool! So what's gonna happen tomorrow? I've got the week off thanks to jiji, so I've got time to kill. I might pop over to see how Sasuke and Mikoto-chan's doing after everything that happened."

**"You'll have time for that but I'm thinking about asking everyone to meet up tomorrow and begin an all-day session. However, I want you to answer me something... I could hear music in my head. What happened?"**

"Ano, that would be my 'Soundtrack no Jutsu'. Apparently, being in the video-game allows me to listen to music whenever I want. Here, pick a song for me." Naruko asked.

**"Hmmm... got any songs we can sing along to?"**

"... you know, I may just have." she smirked. Performing the hand signs, she clicked her fingers as music began playing out of nowhere.

**_~Journey - Don't Stop Believing~_**

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world; she took the midnight train going anywhere!" Naruko started, holding a pretend microphone.

**"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit; he took the midnight train going anywhere!" **Ayumi followed, mimicking her actions.

"A singer in a smokey room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume; for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on..."

**_"Strangers waiting... up and down the boulevard; their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people; living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night-"_**the two continued, harmonizing one another.

"Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill! Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time..."

**"Some will win, some will lose; some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends; it goes on and on and on and on...**"

**_"Strangers waiting... up and down the boulevard; their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people; living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night-"_ **the two collapsed to their knees, leaning back as the mime the guitar solo before making their way towards the sofa and jumping on it.

_**"Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling... Streetlights, people, woah-!"** _they finished, giggling as the two collapsed on to the sofa.

"That was awesome!" Naruko laughed.

**"Definitely! Hey... I had an awesome idea! What if... you summon a clone to hide themselves in the back room and act as a jukebox? People pay for song requests and you can earn money for yourself!" **Ayumi suggested. Naruko's eyes widened at the prospect as the grin on her face threatened to split her face in half.

"That... is an awesome idea! I'll have a word with Teuchi-san and see what he says! I doubt he'd mind if he gets some of the profits! Two hundred ryo per choice?"

**"Yes! Now this, my dear vixen, is how we roll!" **Ayumi replied, slinging her arm around the young Uzumaki. Of course, the two managed to access the music shop and began browsing through pack to buy once they earn more money and this took the two well into the night.

* * *

Over the past few days, Naruko took her training a lot more seriously now she's able to level up her abilities. Being under the tutelage of seven of the most recognizable figures in the village, if not the five great nations, her progress was progressing extremely fast.

That being said, she dedicated herself to the two styles which she struggled with the most: genjutsu and improving her endurance and stamina. Her kenjutsu was coming along rather well; she had her mother's sword, along with a weapon that could easily put any of the Mist Swordsmen to utter shame. Unlike their swords, the Ultima Sword is composed of six swords with the ability to merge into one, powerful form. Also, it conducted chakra amazingly so no complaints there. Having reached her second level in the art, she noticed that she was slowly getting faster with the swords. The two styles she was learning also proved to feel natural to her, even thought she had to do several days of extreme strength building just to be able to lift the heavier sword up.

Her fuinjutsu progressed by leaps and bounds, as expected. She has already reached level six, despite only starting the art a few days ago. She could now create explosive tags, storage scrolls, paralysis tags and even created a speaker tag, used to enhance sounds. She explained to Minato her ability to play music from nowhere and decided that this tag could help with a business idea the young Uzumaki had. Minato was impressed by her attachment to the art and would spend some of her free time thinking about new possible ideas. Just the fact that his daughter was so into the art, it made the former Hokage proud.

Her chakra control was coming along a lot easier than she did before, considering she had a better tutelage than Kakashi did when forced to face Zabuza and Haku back in Wave. She had already managed to complete the first stage of the exercise, so Itachi had moved her on to rotating the leaf on the tip of her fingers. Itachi had to spend more time with genjutsu as this was her worst subject. She understood the concept of genjutsu but it was the fact that her control was too erratic at this stage to use for such skills. Deciding that it would be better to focus on her control, he dedicated his time towards the control exercises. When he was called for his duty with ANBU, she would continue practicing.

Having improving her body to it's maximum ability, Kushina decided that it would be better for her to have gravity seals placed on her, courtesy of Minato. Having the setting maxed on two, she found it extremely difficult to move until Kushina explained that she was supposed to use chakra to enhance her muscles. By the end of the week, she had found herself able to walk (with some difficulty) but unable to run. She was ordered to take them off one day a week to allow the muscles to atrophy. Apart from that, she began taking her daughter through the basic stances and katas of the Uzumaki Tekken style. She decided to hold off on the kenjutsu training until she gains a bit more speed.

Kakashi continued to run through battle strategies and began introducing her to scenarios which he was placed in and asked her what she would have done if it was her making the call. Often, she would be corrected but there were moments of genius that greatly impressed Kakashi with her ingenuity. When not teaching her strategy, she splits his group up and begins teaching her some basic fire, water and lightning jutsu. He had introduced Asuma, the Hokage's son, who turned out to be a wind user and allowed some time between the two to learn a few wind jutsu.

Ayumi spent her time in aiding Naruko to control small portions of her youkai, along with fighting alongside her in her fox form. Tsume was invited to one of the training sessions, joined by her eldest daughter, Hana, and her pups, and began instructing the two of them in the Clan Arts. Naruko asked if this was allowed, only to win a laugh from the elder Inuzuka, saying that she held no qualms with her. She also took it further by saying that the Inuzuka Clan owed a lot towards her father so it was the least she could do. Due to her lack of strength, she struggled with her other choice sword, leaving her unable to any progress with the Twin Fox Blades Art.

Yugao took to teaching the young vulpine the arts of weaponry, starting with kunai and shuriken. Naturally, she didn't fare too well but soon began grabbing the basics and took off from there. The two would often relax and listen to music as Naruko continued training, much to the ANBU operative's delight.

Hiruzen was often occupied with his position as Hokage but never stopped her from visiting him in the office. Whenever she did, the two would talk for a little while about this and that. It was a nice feeling for the two of them and neither complained. She would always leave with a few notes that she would request from him... even to the point of asking him if he could locate a shop in which she could visit if she needed to restock on weapons...

... which is exactly where the young blonde was heading.

* * *

(Location Change: Higurashi's Weapons Shop)

Naruko tentatively took a few steps into the shop before her eyes scanned the rest of the shop; it was a weapon master's wet dream! The room was rounded but the walls were completely filled with a multitude of swords, ranging from nodachis to katanas and juttes, naginatas, halberds, spears, staves, nun-chucks, gauntlets, kunai, shuriken and other assortments. She also noticed the range of tags and sealing scrolls behind the counter. She lost herself in stupor when a voice called to her, gaining her attention.

"Hello? Are you gonna stand there all day?" the voice asked, amused.

"Ah, I didn't mean to stare." she apologized.

"It's fine. I must say that you're a little young to be in here, don't you think?"

"Oh! Hokage-jiji asked me to give this to you!" she replied, handing over a scroll for the figure to read. She finally took in the rugged features of the figure in front of her. The first words that came to mind was 'BIG!'. Standing at least six-two, he had a bronze tint to his figure. His face held a scar on his right cheek but held the figure well, considering. His brown eyes blended in with the rest of his facial features as she glanced down at his frame. He was definitely well-built and she couldn't deny that she was intrigued by his calloused hands, no doubt from working the forge all day. Having taken the scroll from her, he opened it up to read. His eyes widened momentarily before taking the scroll and placing it behind the counter.

"Well, it seems you've got a good friend, Naruko. I've been told about your situation and, let me say, I'm as disgusted as he is." he replied. Naruko's eyebrow rose in confusion, signaling him to elaborate further. "I'm not like the rest of the villagers; I know the difference between a scroll and the kunai it holds."

"Ah... right. Thank you... uh?" she replied.

"Name's Kigo Higurashi. So, you're Minato and Kushina's kid, huh?" he replied holding his hand out.

"That's me. Glad to meet you, Kigo-san." she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "So, jiji told me to let you take the lead when I got here. What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Hiruzen-san's told me that you're lacking in the clothes department and explained why. Normally, I wouldn't be doing business with you until you become a Genin, at least. He's given me a written permit expressing that he's given you permission to shop here. He's given me a list of things to pick up but he's told me to let you choose some clothes for yourself. Go out the back and you'll find the clothes you can choose from, while I start on the rest of the order, okay?"

"Ah, okay. Thanks!" she smiled before walking out the back room. After spending a good hour among the racks of clothes, she managed to pick up a range of clothes and outfits for herself. She decided to change into one of the pieces she picked up as she liked the feel of it so much that she didn't want to take it off. It was a large orange and blue padded jacket with a high white-furred collar. Underneath, she had a fishnet that covered her neck, torso and her arms, being held on by a ring holder on her middle finger. She also wore a pair of black mesh shorts which stretched to fit her figure.

"I see you've finished your shopping spree?" Kigo amusedly asked.

"It's my first time and I'll admit I like the idea of shopping for something nice to wear. I... I haven't got any money on me." she confessed.

"That's no worry. Hiruzen-san told me to place it on his tab. He just told me not to tell you or you'd hold back. Now, is this everything?" he asked. Naruko felt a little guilty knowing that her 'jiji' was the one paying for everything but she was grateful, nonetheless. After a quick nod, Kigo grabbed three scrolls and proceeded to seal everything away before storing the two separate scrolls into the last one.

"Here you go, Naruko. Hope this helps you out a little. Also, don't be afraid to come back to us; we'll always accept your patronage." Kigo bowed.

"Don't worry, you can bet on it, 'ttebane!" she replied. She turned to walk out before a thought struck. "Ano, Kigo-san? I was wondering if you'd be interested in a little business proposition..." she started, turning back towards the shop owner.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm not able to do anything yet but I'm being trained in the art of fuinjutsu. I can already make explosive tags and sealing scrolls, among other things but I'm also looking to make a few new tags. I've got a few on me and I was wondering if you'd like to sell them? The first batch is free and is yours to do what you want with it." she explained pulling a scroll out of her t-shirt and placed it on the table. Kigo opened the scroll and summoned the contents to find a hundred tags sitting on the desk.

"What do these tags do?" Kigo asked, genuinely curious.

"These are my custom heat tags. They're perfect for cold places and also useful for drying yourself off quicker than normal, especially if you don't have a fire affinity. I don't know how well it'll sell but I hope you enjoy them. See ya, Kigo-san!" Naruko bowed before running out of the shop. Kigo turned his attention back to the tags and activated the first tag. Immediately, he felt a warm heat overcome him. It wasn't boiling or lukewarm, it was perfect!

_"Naruko, you may just be on to something here..."_

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Uchiha Compound)

She stood outside the door, building up her confidence before knocking on the door three times. She could hear the distinct shuffling of feet coming from inside before the door opened to reveal a womanly figure. She had long black hair that reached past her shoulders and matching onyx eyes. She was currently wearing a navy blue kimono which accented her figure nicely. Giving a polite bow before kneeling down and embracing the blonde in a hug, she smiled at the welcoming presence.

"Naruko-chan, it's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mikoto-chan. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been well. Of course, things are still a little too much for me to cope with but we're pulling through. I knew about the attempted coup and it doesn't make things much easier but... it's what they deserved." she sorrowfully replied.

"Gomen, I'm just glad to see you're all alright. How's Sasuke-kun dealing with it all?" she asked.

"I'm alright." a voice replied, only to reveal the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke.

"You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to, 'ttebane?"

"Hn. I know. Thanks." he replied, giving her a genuine smile.

"Anyway, is Itachi-niisan here or is he on another mission?"

"He's currently out, I'm sorry. I will let you know when he returns." Mikoto bowed.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, Sasuke. Take it easy, ne?" Naruko smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Mikoto's eyes widened while Sasuke looked confused.

"Kaa-san, what just happened?"

"She just used a shunshin... it's a useful way to travel for us shinobi." Mikoto gently explained.

"C-Could I learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, soichi. Come on," she suggested as she took the young ravenette's hand as they made their way back inside.

* * *

(Location Change: Apartment)

After taking the chance to save the game, Naruko slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. Of course, she was happy with how everything was going; a group of tutors who are more than happy to train her, a family she always wanted and a second chance to succeed. However, since telling the rest of them about the video-game situation, she couldn't help dull the voice in the back of her mind telling her that she shouldn't have done so. Of course, she knew most of the events that will happen but what will happen if something changes? What if a slight mistake costs someone their lives? It would be her fault...

**"Nacchan?" **Ayumi softly called, sensing the distress on her face.

"Hi, neesan." she sadly replied. Sensing her mood, the redhead walked over towards her and took a seat next to her on the bed.

**"What's wrong?"**

"I've already made a change to the future. What if this has thrown what I know to happen, out of whack? What if someone loses their life because of a mistake I caused?" she sadly replied before breaking out in tears. Ayumi quickly pulled her into her bosom and let the girl express her emotions.

**"Hey, it's alright. Look, nothing ever happens twice. I know you've changed something that you didn't last time and, yeah, there will be repercussions but what can you do about it? Are you gonna let it get to you or are you going to do your best to adapt to the situation and go from there?"**

Naruko's eyes widened at the calm response from her surrogate sister; she had a point. She knew she was changing the events that will pass by telling the plans about the coup, killing Danzo and other members of the council, saved Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke from their fates and even made contact with her parents, even though she shouldn't be able to. Believing that she could do whatever she wanted, she made the choice of making a few things better but what will that do for the future? Either way, her resolve began to steel; whatever comes her way, she'll stand and fight. She'll fight for her friends and everyone who shows an ounce of respect to her. She'll never back down or give up. _"That's a promise, 'ttebayo!"_

**Music Unlocked!**

**Papa Roach: Wanna Be Loved**

**Congratulations!**

**You've discovered your Nindo!**

**Every time you fulfill your Nindo, you will receive bonuses to help you. Penalties await for every time you break your promise...**

**"Naruko?" **Ayumi asked, slightly confused by the burst of words that appeared before her.

_**~Papa Roach: Wanna Be Loved~**_

"I'm alright. I know what I want to do now; I want to stand and fight. I don't care what changes I'll make to my life or the order they appear but I'll fight for my friends, my family, loved ones... but I'll fight for myself. It's my fate and I'll face it head on and smash it!" Naruko proclaimed.

Ayumi couldn't help but awe at the fire of determination in her eyes; she had never seen this before in a person during her entire lifetime and she couldn't help but feel... proud? Proud of the fact that she acknowledges her position? Proud that she'll play the game her way? No... she's willing to fight for her? She'll fight for the one being that has caused her nothing but heartbreak, pain, suffering and more dances with death than the reaper, himself? She couldn't help but become infected by her determination, promising that she'll be the best of the best. If Naruko was willing to fight for her...

**"I, Ayumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Biju, promise on my title that I will fight alongside you. We'll face this fate together and smash down everything in our way. We'll leave blazing trails behind us for the rest of the world to follow!"**

_"Mou, don't forget us! We've got a second chance to spend our lives with you; don't think we won't be there alongside you, musume!" _Kushina added from within Naruko's subconsciousness.

_"Well, it's my job as Hokage to look after my precious ones, right? Count me in for the ride." _Minato finished.

"I know I won't fail... Never give in, never give up; I just wanna be, wanna be loved!" Naruko proclaimed.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Your plans?"

"..."

"..."

"... she is a problem in our plans."

"What should be do? How do we advance?"

"... we don't for now."

"W-What?"

"Let her live her foolish desire. When we strike... I want to destroy it. Break her down and leave her vulnerable and ideal to use."

"Of course. If I may ask, what are your plans for her?"

"Kukuku, why, Kabuto-kun, wouldn't it be fascinating to have a jinchuriki, to the Kyuubi no less, under our control? Imagine the power... kukukuku!"

* * *

_**The story continues...**_


	5. Chapter Five: Genin Exams!

"Normal Speech"

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Kyuubi/Entities"**

_**"Kyuubi/Entities Thoughts, more than one person speaking."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Five: Genin Exams  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Time Skip: Six Years)

(Location: Academy)

For the past six years, Naruko had found herself immersing herself further in her training but even more so into the aspect of living in the video game. Since the day she resolved her will, she gave everything to her training and proved that determination does go a long way.

Her fuinjutsu with her father was easily the most advanced art of her repertoire. Unfortunately, due to the lack of action over the past few years, she found herself capped and unable to progress any further, much to her ire. Like a true Uzumaki-Namikaze, she found herself taking to the art like a fish to water. She was able to create a vast majority of seals, tags, storage scrolls... even to the point where she placed her own seal on her Ultima Weapon to lighten the weight of the weapon, improve chakra conduction and improved speed time for dismantling and reforming the swords for when she used more than one sword.

Unfortunately, she couldn't quite grasp the concept of the Hiraishin but Minato wasn't too worried about it, knowing that she was still aiming for Genin rank. In turn, Naruko ended up teaching Minato the concept of adding his elemental affinity to his Rasengan; copying Naruko's Rasenshuriken. Minato was greatly impressed at the fact that his daughter had a better grasp on the jutsu he created, passing it down as hers.

With Kushina, her taijutsu has progressed exceptionally well. It was a straining and dangerous style but when used properly, it would prove almost unbreakable and impenetrable. Still, due to her frame and her current growth developments, she was able to perform all the basic katas and three of the advanced stances; a feat for someone of twelve. Also, Kushina was more than impressed with her daughter's take on her fabled 'Crimson Death' kenjutsu. The style is based more on Iaijutsu than kenjutsu, dealing with quick draws and re-sheathes. Thankfully, Kushina taught Naruko how to integrate her two styles together, switching between taijutsu and iaijutsu at a simple draw.

Ayumi had overseen her abilities in handling her youkai and her prowess in some of her personal Kijutsu. Having established a full connection between herself and Ayumi via her jinchuriki status, Naruko was able to access her surrogate sister's powers, limiting herself to only one-tail's worth of youkai. Naruko also spent much more time with her fox summons, taking the time to get to know each individual summon and their abilities.

She had taken a particular liking to one of the four-tailed foxes by the name of Zack. Zack was a pure-black furred fox with blue eyes, similar to hers. His paws and the tips of his four tails all have a tuft of white fur, giving him a more classy appearance. Of course, he would often spend time with Naruko and soon ended up being her official summon. Of course, being the head summon, Ayumi was happy to see her summons get along rather well with the blonde Uzumaki. Also, with the seals in place and her vast improvement in strength, Ayumi finally got around to teaching Naruko her Tsuinkitsuneburēdo kenjutsu. After several consultations with Bob, Naruko finally figured how to dismantle and rebuild her Ultima Weapon, thanks to a tutorial.

Tsume often took the time to invite Naruto, Ayumi (in her fox form) and Zack along to the Inuzuka Compound and taught the three of them how to fight alongside each other like an Inuzuka would with their companions. At first, it proved difficult as the three of them all used different styles but Tsume showed her expertise in finding a common ground through the three styles. Tsume would often involve Hana and her youngest child, his classmate, Kiba and include them in the training. Naturally, Hana's wolves and Naruko's foxes always had a little bit of rivalry against each other, leading to some heated, all-out spars between Hana and Naruko. Naturally, Hana won more often than not but her wolves reassured Naruko that it was just friendly banter.

Her lessons with Itachi were going rather well. Of course she still struggled with her chakra control due to the ever increasing supply, thanks to the seal, but for what she could manage, it was no easy feat. Itachi was more than pleased with her progress, having already moving her on to the water-walking exercise. Itachi brought along Sasuke to one of her training lessons when she continued on her water walking exercise... which ended up stopping after Sasuke suffered from a random loss of blood from his nose. Of course, she knew she was the reason this happened but 'ignorance is sweet bliss', as they say.

She also learned a few powerful genjutsu from Itachi, going as far as making a pseudo-Tsukyomi. In turn of making one, she found a way to escape a Sharingan's effects as well, something she didn't hesitate in pointing out to Itachi or Mikoto when she came along. Mikoto helped her fight against a doujutsu user, countering the Sharingan's Interceptor Fist taijutsu style and a pseudo-Gentle Fist taijutsu style of the Byakugan.

Kakashi continued to develop her with her jutsu repertoire, even going as far as teaching her the first level of his Chidori. She began training in her element manipulation, starting with her wind affinity. With her control getting better, she could summon up to five hundred clones at one time. It took just over two years but she was finally able to split the flow of a waterfall using her chakra. This process repeated again for her fire and lightning manipulation but proved much more difficult. She had managed the basic exercise but that proved to be her limit.

Shikaku soon took over the strategic planning sessions after Kakashi found himself unable to teach her any more. Of course, she had the basics down to a tee but soon adapted to more advanced situations, thanks to Shikaku teaching her to think several steps ahead. She found interest in playing Shogi with Shikaku and Shikamaru from time to time. She still hasn't won one game but she vowed that she will one day.

Yugao couldn't put into words how well Naruko progressed with her range in weaponry over the years. The only way she could would to place her in the once-in-a-generation genius like her father was. Yugao and Naruko kept to their routine of sparring with weapons, throwing kunai and shuriken while lazing about and listening to music.

Hiruzen continued to access bits of research for her while the Academy still found the least little reason to expel her from classes. He was also curious as to why she took up a loud personality but soon realized that she wanted to mask her abilities. It was amazing to see her blend from her natural self to her masked appearance like a flick of a switch, showing great potential in strategic warfare against opponents.

As for Naruko herself, she found herself much stronger than she was before at this point. Of course, knowing that things will play out differently, she needed to be ready for whatever she faces but she couldn't afford to show the villagers or the council members just how strong she had gotten. Of course, she remembered that she could change her items she had equipped and change them out for other items she picked up over the years. She remembered the sickeningly-green spandex suit she received when she was bowled over by two green blurs who she dubbed 'Bushy-Brows' and 'Bushier-Brows sensei', Lee and Gai.

Her previous business propositions proved to be a hit with Teuchi and Kigo, earning her a decent amount of income to save up. Thanks to another feature of the game, she could hold all her money on her and not having to worry about anyone stealing it from her. Also, a useful ability, she could pull out the exact change out of her pockets. The clone she sent to Ichiraku's was genuinely pleased with her role; playing music, getting paid and eating all the ramen she could stomach. No-one ever knew that it was the same person they all despised giving them this opportunity but she didn't care.

Business with Kigo was a huge success, having found out that the Heat tags had sold out within an hour of putting them up for sale. Over the years, the shop began to stock all of Naruko's work, proving to be a huge hit with the shinobi ranks. There were even special requests sent from the ANBU Black Ops on specific requests which often paid in extremely well. To prevent anyone copying the seals for themselves, Naruko discovered a way to disguise her seal in the form of the Uzumaki swirl, leaving no-one none the wiser as to who the supplier was. Of course, doing business with Kigo, Naruko found a friend in his daughter, TenTen, who just happened to be a weapon fanatic and a possible sparring partner apart from Yugao.

* * *

With her reminiscing aside, Naruko snapped back to reality as she continued to wait for the rest of her 'classmates'. Today was the day she could finally graduate from the Academy and receive her Genin headband. Having arrived half an hour earlier than anyone else, she quietly entered the classroom, only to find that she wasn't the first one there...

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" she smiled.

"Oh? Ah, good morning, Naruko! You prepared for today's exam?" he asked.

"Hmhm! I'm gonna get the best score, just you wait, dattebane!" she grinned, fist pumping in response. It was an interesting meeting when the two of them bumped into each other but from then on, the two of them had a mutual respect for one another.

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_Having just finished another ninjutsu session with Kakashi, Naruko found herself taking a stroll towards her favorite food shop. As she entered, she noticed a familiar face sitting on one side of the free stool._

_"Iruka-sensei, that you?" she asked. The man in question turned around to see who called him, only to find his most obedient blonde student calling him._

_"Naruko? What are you doing here?" the man asked, setting his bowl down temporarily. She gesture if she could take the seat next to him, which he nodded to._

_"I come here all the time. Teuchi and Ayame-neesan both enjoy my company here. They're the only people who doesn't try to poison my food like all the other restaurants. That, and those two actually see me as who I am, not what everyone else thinks, ya know?" she replied._

_"Naruko? How lovely to see you, my dear! The usual?" Teuchi asked as he took the card from her and swiped it._

_"Hai, please. Also... could you use that to pay for Iruka-sensei's tab as well, please?" she asked politely, getting a wide-eyed response from the man beside her. Teuchi softly smiled and nodded as he handed the card back to her. He soon headed off to cook their number one customer her usual order of two chicken ramen and beef ramen, with a bottle of water and lemon tea._

_"W-why did you pay for my meal?" Iruka asked, genuinely shocked by the gesture. She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes._

_"I don't know. I find that the little, unexpected things can prove to last a founding impact on someone. If someone needs help and everyone ignores that person, what's stopping you from heading over to them and give them a helping hand? If you do, you'll find that you'll make a great impression on that person, and the same goes back for them. You'll never know, that person could be important for one reason or another but you'll never know until you try, right?" she explained. The only thing she heard was silence as everyone listened to what she had to say. Many of them always thought of her as the demon but... listening to what she just said, was that really the case? Some shook it off but others could safely say that they'd watch her in a more positive light from now on._

_"That's quite an explanation, Naruko. Did you read that somewhere?" he asked, genuinely impressed._

_"Nope, that's just how I felt. Apparently, I have a way with words." she giggled softly as she took a small mouthful of water placed in front of her._

_"So why, apart from that incredible explanation, did you offer to buy my food?" he asked._

_"Oh? You mean the card-thing? I show it to them, I get free ramen for life!" she grinned, leaving Iruka to face-vault in style. "Seriously thought, I just want to make more friends. I know a lot of things I shouldn't and I know people are easily scared of that but like he saying goes, 'don't judge a book by it's cover.'" she smiled as she turned to begin eating the three bowls of ramen. "Teuchi-san, can you tell your guest to stick on some music for me, please?" she winked. Teuchi nodded as he tapped the back wall twice._

**_~Camui Gackt - Last Song~_**

_Iruka, floored by his student's actions: not only did she pay for his food, she explained that she didn't like how people judged her, not once, but twice... discreetly and flawlessly so that they were none the wiser. He admitted that he was never fond of the blonde for having his parents killed during the Kyuubi attack but her words got him to thinking about how he saw her as the 'demon' instead of the young girl she was._

_"Naruko... I-I'm sorry. I was like the rest of the village: blinded by hate for what you are. I lost my parents during the attack and it hurts thinking about what happened. I want to apologize because I know you didn't do anything. After all, you're not the demon but you're my student." Iruka professed, leaving the blonde stunned as she faced him. She smiled a heart-warming smile, one that was rare for people to see as a tear fell down her cheek._

_"I forgive you, Iruka-sensei. Thank you."_

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX_

"Good! I can't wait to see how well you do." Iruka smiled as he quietly left the class to gather up the test sheets. Once he left, she walked over to the other occupant in the class, the resident 'lazy genius'. Walking up to him, she quietly took a spot next to him and kicked her feet up on the desk, leaning back with her hands behind her head.

"Naruko?" the boy asked.

"Hmhm. You good?" she asked, closing her eyes and mimicking the Nara next to her.

"Yeah. Dad says hey. Mom sends her best as well."

"Thanks Shikamaru. Tell them I said hey back." she replied. She knew by now that you didn't need long, pointless conversations with people. Shikamaru taught her that it's better to reserve yourself and speak when the need arises. That, and Shikamaru can turn grumpy if disturbed from his sleep. Not that she minded, she was all for his philosophy.

"How do you think you'll do?" he asked, opening one eye to look at the blonde sitting next to him.

"Dunno. Depends if they cast another genjutsu on my paper or not. More than likely they will. I swear Mizuki hates me but it's understandable." she sighed, opening one of her eyes to match his. "You?"

"Just do enough to pass by. Nothing more, nothing less." he replied.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Troublesome."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as the closed their eyes once more, knowing that the other was smiling at the banter between them. During the Academy, there were very few people who would bother with her but she found life-long friends with three of the class members: Shikamaru, Chouji and, to even her surprise, Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke kept to himself after the Uchiha Clan massacre but with the help from his mother and older brother, he slowly returned to his usual state. He developed a more philosophical and silent personality but she knew that the two of them were comfortable with each other. Mikoto pretty much acted as her mother figure, helping her alongside Itachi.

Sasuke and her are good friends but they always saw each other as rivals, a harmless bout of rivalry which spurred the two of them to grow stronger. Sasuke often joined her in her training, picking up some of the skills she did, meaning that there was someone who could prove to be good competition. Out of everyone in the class, it was only her who could get a response from him, making her a threat to the rest of the fangirls who wanted to fawn over the Uchiha.

Chouji was like her, bullied. She knew his father, Choza, as he would allow her to visit them at their own barbecue restaurant from time to time, offering her food. When she was there, she'd often join Chouji and eat with him, taking about stuff in the academy and about stuff in general. Kiba was easily the hyperactive one of the group, which was funny as she was once like that. She still is now and again but he would be in hyperdrive, twenty-four-seven. Of course, his companion, Akamaru, always sided with her when she was around and could easily understand what she says, and the other way round. This led to the two of them teasing Kiba on more than one occasion. Other times, Naruko would bring Ayumi-nee with her, allowing her and Akamaru to chill with one another. Naruko got close with the Inuzukas, namely Tsume and Hana, as well as their canine companions. After training with them, she was practically dubbed one of the clan.

The classroom quickly filled with students as they all prepared for the Genin exams that were taking place today. Sasuke soon walked through the door, the cue for the kunoichi in the class to swoon and swarm in on the boy. Thankfully, he managed to Kawarimi with a smoke bomb that Naruko placed next to her. It was always an amusing sight to see the girls fumble around in the smoke cloud while Sasuke thanked his stars for the escape route. Sitting comfortably, Sasuke turned and faced her.

"Hey, Naruko."

"Sasuke. You alright?" she asked, cracking an eye open.

"Hm. You?"

"I'm good. How's kaa-san and Itachi-nii?" she asked. If it was anybody else, he wouldn't stand for such formality but considering how close she was to the family, it was safe to say that she was the only one allowed.

"They're fine. She sends her best for the exam. Doubt you'll need it, though." he smirked.

"Nothing wrong with a little motherly support. You'd be surprised how caring us kunoichi are, 'ttebane." she smiled, resuming her near-sleeping state. Well, she would if she didn't hear a stampede heading towards the classroom. She nudged the two boys either side of her and nodded upwards. That was their signal for the 'twin banshees', so they called them. The three of them quickly covered their ears as the door flew open, to reveal the two, die-hard, Sasuke-fangirls. The first was Sakura Haruno: long pink hair, tied with a red ribbon, green eyes and a red and white overall battle gear, fitted with mesh shirt underneath and two pieces of cloth covering her front and back sides. The second was Ino Yamanaka: long blonde hair, similar to Naruko's, but with a bang of hair drooping down the left side of her face. Wearing a purple two-piece, mesh shirt and leggings, familiar black squats.

"Hey, Naruko-baka! Move out of the way, so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette fumed.

"Yeah! Move so _I _can sit next to him!" Ino chimed in.

"Uh... no. I'm comfortable and it's too troublesome to move." she replied, smirking when she heard Shikamaru mumble 'troublesome blonde' underneath his breath. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't take that for an answer and decided to use violence instead.

Everyone who knew Naruko knew that unprovoked attacks would result in severe retaliation. They managed to get a betting pool up and running with the staff, wondering what pranks the girl would use. The staff had to get photographic evidence as proof of claim. Of course, she knew about this and would check what Iruka placed down for and used that as her marker. No-one knows how Iruka keeps getting it right but getting forty percent of the winnings? Who is she to complain?

Apparently, Iruka needed one more for this week and he decided to bet big. Of course this makes sense as this is officially the last lesson in the Academy. So Iruka decided that it would be Sakura Haruno: covered in multi-coloured smoke bombs, hanging upside down from the third rafter in the middle of the five support beams. To add insult to injury, he added it would happen before class began. Of course, the odds were fifty to one. Not wanting to let him down, she prepared.

_'A new day, a new challenge~' _Naruko thought.

With a snap of her fingers, Sakura found herself being hoisted up by her ankles, flailing around in mid-air as she swung from the desired beam. Placing her hand in a half ram hand sign, the scroll she placed on the wall, when she paused the game, activated; pelting Sakura with coloured smoke bombs. Once the assault finished, Naruko Kawarimi'd with Iruka's chair, whipping out a camera and taking a photo for evidence with the clock in the background. Once satisfied, she returned to her previous position, pleased with another successful 'Retaliation Prank'.

"I don't suppose you want to join her, Ino-_chan_?" she grinned, one filled with mischief.

"U-Uh... y-you're alright! I'll sit next to... uh, Hinata! Yeah, Hinata!" she stammered, sweating buckets before she quickly sat beside the Hyuuga heiress.

"Always the same, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"You should know me by now, teme, I don't do half measures: go big or go home." Naruko replied, smirking as Iruka walked back into the classroom.

"Alright class, settle... down..." he trailed off when his eyes reached the swinging form of Saukra, covered in multi-coloured smoke, hanging from the third rafter, all before class started. He stared at her, not sensing Naruko beside him, slipping something into one of his inner pockets; patting it a few times before she returned to her seat. Iruka glanced down at the said pocket, glancing at the photo she just gave him.

_"Naruko, I'm gonna miss you when you leave!" _he smiled, patting the pocket a few times for good measure. "Naruko, can you get Sakura down please?" he asked.

"Why? Just get her to Kawarimi with something! She'll be fine then. Not only that, she tried punching me so I'm not gonna help her." the blonde bluntly replied. Iruka smacked his head with his hand at using the Kawarimi to escape. "Alright class, today's the day. Each and every one of you have remained strong over the past four years, learning about the life of the shinobi. Today, we want to see how much you've learned and how much you've remembered. The test will be split into four sections: written exam, target practice, combat and basic techniques. First we will... Mizuki? Why are you late?" Iruka asked as his silver-haired assistant entered the room, glaring at Naruko, per usual.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, _someone_ decided it would be funny to swap my deodorant with a dog aphrodisiac!" he replied, earning a burst of laughter from the class, Kiba being the loudest. Shino simply nodded towards the girl in question while Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"What a bitch. No offence, Kiba!" Naruko replied.

"None taken!"

"*Woof!*"

"Now that's out of the way, you were saying, Iruka-sensei?" she asked, calming the rest of the class down.

"Y-Yes. We will complete each section in order of the way I explained it. First will be the written exam. Mizuki and I will give out the papers. You will have one hour to complete as much as you can." Iruka explained as he made his way to Naruko's table and handed the three of them their papers. She didn't miss the glare from Mizuki, who decided to walk over to her.

"Sorry, Naruko, I think Iruka gave you the wrong test sheet." Mizuki spoke. Taking a glance at the papers either side of her, she turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"Nope... this is the right one, Mizuki-sensei." she replied. Unfortunately (from her point of view), Iruka turned around to them.

"Mizuki, what's the problem?"

"She has the wrong test paper."

"Nope, she's got the right one. I checked the papers myself, Mizuki. Thank you for your concern, though." Iruka smiled and continued handing out the papers to the rest of the students, imagining the face his assistant is wearing now, having his plan of sabotage failed. Iruka returned to the front of the class as he stared at the clock. "Okay, it's nine o'clock now. You have until ten to finish... begin!"

_"Neesan?"_

**_"Yeah, I know. Seriously, what's his problem?"_**

_"He hates me, isn't it obvious? Please just cancel the genjutsu for me. I can't be bothered to do it myself." _she inwardly asked her sister-figure. Immediately, the genjutsu dispersed, showing her the real test. _"Okay, question one: name the five basic elements of ninjutsu. Is this seriously it? Now I know how Shikamaru feels..." _she deadpanned inwardly.

* * *

(Time Skip)

"Alright class, pencils down. Mizuki, could you do me a favor and prepare the fighting ring for me, please? While you do that, I'll watch over the projectiles test." Iruka requested, not paying attention as he rounded up the papers. Missing the glare, he reluctantly moved outside to prepare for the third stage. "Okay class, make your way to the target range." Iruka asked. One by one, the class headed outside and stood in front of the target dummies.

"This is the next stage; projectiles. You will all be given ten shuriken and ten kunai to throw. Each one that hits the target will earn you a point. Normally, we would go in alphabetical order but to mix things up, we'll go in reverse. Meaning, Ino Yamanaka, you're first."

The girl in question stepped up and took the shuriken in her hands. One by one, she threw them towards the dummies before moving on to the kunai, repeating the process. Once she finished, she walked over and rounded them up.

"Good, Ino! Next... Naruko Uzumaki." Iruka spoke as the other blonde kunoichi walked up towards the projectiles and took the shuriken in her hands. Carefully, she placed the shuriken between her fingers as she began to analyze the situation. After a few moments of silence, she threw her arms wide and released the shuriken. Opening her eyes, she found that each one of the shuriken had landed on it's intended target. Happy with the result, she moved on to the kunai.

_"Okay, Sasuke... I know you can do this so watch me take the early lead, ne?"_

Unlike last time, she began throwing five of her kunai erratically and in different directions, deliberately missing their targets. Once in position, she threw the rest of the kunai, causing a chain reaction as they collided with each other, altering their flight course. By the time she finished, the rest of the class began laughing at the fact she only landed five kunai. Confident in her skills, she walked over to the latter dummy and turned it around for the class to see. The smirk on her face proved that she got the reaction she got as the remaining five kunai landed on the back of the dummy... all in vital areas. Grabbing the equipment, and turning the dummy back to its original position, she walked over and joined the rest of the class, who simply stared at her in shock and awe? She walked past Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your turn, teme." she smirked.

* * *

(Time Skip)

The last person in the class (Shino) had just completed his test, leaving Iruka time to tally up the scores. Once he finished, the class moved to the field next door, where the combat stage would take place. They all lined up as they stared at Mizuki, who was smirking confidently.

"Okay class, I'm taking the next stage. Each of you will have two minutes to last as long as you can against a one-on-one spar with me. If you can get me to one knee, or step out of the circle, you win maximum points. If you last the full two minutes, then normal scores will apply based on how well you did. Unlike last time, I will let you volunteer. Who wants to go first?" Mizuki smiled. Of course, the smile turned into a smirk when Naruko began walking up to the circle.

"I'll go first, Mizuki-sensei. I hope I'll do well!" she smiled care-freely.

_"Yeah, keep wishing, demon-whore!" _Mizuki thought. "Iruka, call it."

"Begin!"

Mizuki immediately began rolling through hand signs to perform a ninjutsu attack. However, he merely blinked before he found himself sliding across the ground, digging a trench as he went out-of-bounds.

"Never let your opponent get the chance to perform seals if you can help it. Also, don't underestimate your opponent." she replied, standing straight from her one-hit knockout. Dusting herself off, she walked back towards the class and sat down on the floor. She was soon joined by Akamaru, who found himself being scratched behind his ear by the blonde Uzumaki.

"*Woof!*"

"Now, now... flattery will get you most places but it doesn't work on me, you know that, A~kama~ru~" she replied, somewhat flirtatiously.

"*Whimper* *Woof Woof!*"

"It's fine. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" she smiled as she continued to talk to her canine friend.

* * *

(Time Skip: After last match)

"Alright everyone! You've got half hour for lunch. When you come back, we'll run through the last stage of the exam." Iruka smiled, totaling the scores so far on his clipboard. "Dismissed!"

This was cue for Naruko to lean back and take up Shikamaru's favorite hobby... cloud gazing. Seeing as she was on her own, she closed her eyes and began talking to her 'Ayumi-neesan'.

_"Hey, hey! How're you coping, Ayumi-chan?"_

**_"Oh? Nacchan? How did you do?"_**

_"Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did, I was just bored. I'm waiting for food to arrive so I thought I could talk to you." _Naruko replied, sighing outwardly.

**_"It's fine. So how did it go?"_**

_"Mizuki-teme tried sabotaging my match up by performing jutsu. I could recognize the hand signs, so I knew I needed to take him out straight away."_

**_"Oh? Which jutsu was it?"_**

_"Doton: Doryūdan. I swear he's deliberately pissing me off!" _Naruko fumed to herself. Seriously, ever since the beginning of the year, Mizuki has gone out of his way to try to sabotage her studies, her taijutsu practice (simply because it wasn't the Academy-standard taijutsu) and constantly pinned every little thing on her in trying to kick her out of the class. From day one, he was simply there to make her life a living hell.

_**"You bet. I'm glad you floored him with one hit, though. I've recorded the memory so you can watch it again and again." **_Ayumi giggled softly.

_"Have I ever told you you're the best?"_

**_"A few times, yes, but I'll take the compliment. Heads up, Shika's heading your way. Talk later."_ **Ayumi replied, cutting off the telepathic link with her host.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what's up?"

"Troublesome blonde."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean, Shikamaru-kun? I was just minding my business, watching the clouds. Maybe you could join me? I'll let you rest your head on my chest, if you want? I don't mind. Afterwards, we could gaze at the... 'Twin Peaks', if you'd like." Naruko seductively taunted, moving her body to allure the Nara. While she didn't gain complete victory, she settled for the trickle of blood that flowed from his nose.

"Troublesome, _troublesome, _blonde!" Shikamaru groaned as he wiped the blood away with his hand. "Seriously, how the hell do you do that?" he asked, curious.

"Why? Want to take a try for yourself and bag yourself a girlfriend, ne? To be serious with you, I've been told many times that I have a way with words. Don't ask why but I do. Can't complain about that. Do you want to watch clouds until Chouji arrives with food?" she smiled. It wasn't a sly smile, mischievous or dangerous... it was a genuine, friendly smile.

"Sure, whatever." the Nara yawned as he took the spot next to Naruko. "I'm curious..."

"Shikamaru, I honestly don't know what you say more. 'Troublesome' or 'curious'. If I'm right, you're thinking about what I did with the kunai earlier, right?" she replied jokingly. Earning a nod in response, she continued. "I just took the time to plan the trajectory, speed and reaction time I'd need to land all the hits I wanted. Sure, you could have done that easily but... effort, ya know?"

"True. Just do enough to get by." he replied, closing his eyes once more. The two fell into another comfortable silence as they decided to close their eyes and rest for a few moments before Chouji returned with food for the three of them to eat. The three of them passed some small chat while they simply enjoyed the company. Sasuke joined near the end before the four of them headed back inside for the last part of the exam. Once they walked in, Sasuke was immediately pounced on by Ino and Sakura.

"Naruko, get them off me!" Sasuke pleaded as he collapsed on the floor underneath the weight of the two of them.

"Oi! You two, get off him now!" Naruko ordered, leaking a small amount of KI at the two of them; quickly scurrying off the downed Uchiha. "There you go, teme. Another favor you owe me." she winked before taking her seat back. Iruka shortly entered with Mizuki as the students made their way down to the front of the class.

"Okay class, this is the last part of the exam. For those who haven't scored enough to pass, please leave after I call your names." Iruka spoke. The called students walked out of the class before the remaining twenty-seven stood before the two of them. "Okay. I want you to perform the following techniques: Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. First, I would like Naruko Uzumaki to step forward." Iruka asked. Confidently, Naruko took a few steps forward to face Iruka, paying no attention to the smirk on the silver-haired instructor.

"Naruko, can you perform a Henge for me, please?" he asked. In a puff of smoke, Naruko appeared before everyone in her original form, Naruto. Unlike last time, she went a little overboard with the technique and made some of the girls pass out from nosebleeds from the amount of skin that was shown. Appearing back in her normal form, she turned to Iruka and nodded. Another puff of smoke appeared, only to reveal a small, silver-furred fox.

_**"KAWAII!"**_

Quickly before the fox was crush to death, Naruko appeared back in its place, saving it from a fate worse than death. Once more, she nodded to Iruka. "How many clones do I need to make, Iruka-sensei?"

"Least three, okay?"

"Sure!" she replied as she activated the seals she hid in her jacket. In a burst of smoke, five more copies appeared before them all, leaving them shocked at the feat. Of course, Mizuki wanted some form of retribution.

"Iruka-san, I don't think that was a regular Bunshin, so I can't allow her to pass." he smirked subtly.

"If I may, Iruka-sensei, I believe you said we needed to perform a Bunshin, _not _the Bunshin no Jutsu. Iruka knows that I have great difficulty in performing genjutsu so I did a variant of it." Naruko explained. _"Gotta love loopholes!"_

"Naruko is right, Mizuki. I didn't specify what style could be used. I know that Shino will feel at ease using the Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu, due to his bug affinity. However, I'm curious... what was that style?" Iruka asked.

"Mou... I didn't want to explain but it's the Kage Bunshin. Due to my chakra reserves, this variant is more suited for me." Naruko explained, getting glares from the rest of the class, especially Mizuki (who was pulling his hair out mentally.)

_"Damn it! Every attempt I've made of failing the demon, she found a way around it and put me to shame! No matter, I'll just have to steal the scroll myself!" _Mizuki thought to himself.

"Wow... that is impressive! Congratulations, Naruko, you passed!" Iruka smiled as he handed her the new headband. Taking the new headband, she quickly switched the ribbon with her new headband, all before her hair lost its shape. Smiling with the achievement, she stepped back in line.

_"Well, at least I've unlocked a new avatar for next time. Woop woop, go me!"_

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location: Apartment)

Naruko slipped out of her clothes and proceeded to the shower, untying her new headband, letting her blonde hair cascade down her back. She grabbed a fresh towel and proceeded to the bathroom with Ayumi in tow. Locking the door behind her, she activated the seal on the shower. Her tenant was one of the 'haters', meaning Naruko had to deal with cold showers until Minato had shown her the seal to generate heat, making the water hot. Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water pour over her body.

**"Long day, huh?"**

"You wouldn't believe! I knew that bastard was up to something and it proved I was right. Still, getting a jutsu from the scroll was a pretty big bonus, ya know? Can't complain about that... just means I can't practice it until I'm in a big space." Naruko replied, rinsing her hair.

**"Nacchan, heads up." **Ayumi replied.

"Huh? Oh, that." she deadpanned.

**Congratulations!**

**MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Genin!' - Graduate from the Academy: +250 XP**

**BONUS MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Snake Among Leaves!' - Stopped Mizuki before reaching the Scroll: +750 XP**

**Bonus!  
'Crimson Death'!**

**1000 XP x 3**

**Total XP gained: 3000 XP  
**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
LEVEL UP!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Congratulations!  
**_

_**You have reached Level Twenty Four!**_

_**Strength +7**_  
_**Speed +9**_  
_**Intelligence +13**_  
_**Defence +5**_  
_**Charm +10**_  
_**Luck +10  
Chakra Control +1**_

**BONUSES UNLOCKED!  
**

**'First Time's a Go!': Unlocked 'Naruto Uzumaki - Sensei'**

"You know, it's rather weird being in a video game, especially when this happens! Can't take a shower in peace!" Naruko sighed as she continued to let the water fall over her body. "Stats? No bonuses, please."

**Current Stats (exc. bonuses):**

_**Strength: 263  
Speed: 346  
Intelligence: 239  
**__**Defence: 211**__**  
Charm: 254  
Luck: 266  
Chakra Control: 47/100**_

_**Taijutsu: Level Fourteen  
Ninjutsu: Level Sixteen  
Genjutsu: Level Nine  
Kenjutsu: Level Twenty  
Iaijutsu: Level Eighteen  
Yarijutsu: Level Thirteen  
Naginatajutsu: Level Thirteen  
Boujutsu: Level Eleven  
**__**Fuinjutsu: Level Twenty Three  
Kijutsu: Level Four**_

_**Wind: Level Ten (Current Max Limit)  
Lightning: Level Seven  
Earth: Level One  
Water: Level Three  
Fire: Level Five  
Chakra: Level Eight**_

"That's actually impressive! I think I'm pretty good with what I've got so far so I'll keep with this. Seems I need to improve my training a little as well." Naruko mused to herself. "Alright, I think I'm doing pretty well for the time being, though."

**"Of course! I can tell you're strong, already. Just imagine what you could achieve when you unlock your true potential, right?" **Ayumi smiled.

"That's true. We'll see when we get there. There's a lot to do before then, ne? I wonder if the teams are the same as last time? As awesome as Sakura eventually gets, she's too much to deal with this time round. Then again, I'll probably be her replacement."

**"Well, I don't mind if you're with Sasuke. I still hate the Sharingan with a vengeance but I know that Mikoto-chan, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun are probably the only exceptions. I'm curious as to who your Jounin instructor will be." **she mused back.

"You know... that's actually a good question. Depending on who's on my team will mean that we'll probably be placed with someone who knows our abilities. I'm actually excited, now!" Naruko squealed with delight.

* * *

(Location: Hokage's Office)

"So what do you think, Hokage-sama?"

"I think it's about time I stamped my foot down on matters. It's time to show the council that _I'm_ still Hokage and what I say, goes. Bring me in Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

_**Omake - **__**One-Hit Moonwalk!**__**  
**_

"I'll go first, Mizuki-sensei. I hope I'll do well!" she smiled care-freely.

_"Yeah, keep wishing, demon-whore!" _Mizuki thought. "Iruka, call it."

"Begin!"

_**~Billie Jean - Michael Jackson~**_

As soon as the music began playing, a flash of white light appeared around the entire field, blinding everyone there. Once they were able to gather their senses back, their jaws dropped at the scene in front of them. Naruko had managed to Henge into a black suit: shirt, jacket, trousers, black and white shoes, and a black hat, decorated with a white strip running around it. On her left hand was a sparkling glove. However, the main thing that caught their attention was that they were all standing on a large stage, with floodlights shining down on Naruko and Mizuki.

Naruko was happily dancing away, leaving Mizuki too stupefied to make a move. As she continued to dance, she began to Moonwalk around the stage, leaving everyone puzzled about how she was pulling it off. Finishing the moonwalk, she span herself around a few times before taking her heat of and throw it towards Mizuki...

... who was hit in the head and knocked unconscious, leaving Naruko the winner.

"Kai!" she yelled, causing the genjutsu to disperse, leaving everyone stunned at what just happened. "Teehee-hee! Ninpo: Moonwalker!" she winked before spinning once more before she faded out of view.

"I will have to ask her how she did that. Why? Because I like Michael Jackson." Shino spoke before moonwalking away from the class, back inside.

"... the fuck!? I don't... what... she, he... arrrgggghhhh! Damn it all to hell!" Kiba fumed, pulling his hair out as he ran away screaming.

"Hmph. Still haven't got the footing right." Sasuke commented before he moonwalked away as well. Many girls were hospitalized that day from severe blood loss.

* * *

**_Omake - Tutorial Session_**

(Age: 10)

"Pause! Bob? Are you there?"

**YES.**

"I was wondering if there's any kind of manual four using these weapons. Do you know of any?" Naruko asked as she rested her Ultima Sword on her lap, taking notes.

**... I CANNOT LOCATE ANY. THERE IS A FUNCTION I HAVE FOUND WHICH MIGHT BE OF USE TO YOU. DO YOU WISH TO ACTIVATE IT?**

"Ummm... okay?"

**ACTIVATING FUNCTION 'CLOUD-TUTORIAL'... ACTIVATION IN 3... 2... 1...**

Once the countdown finished, the entire scenery warped out of existence for a few moments before she found herself sitting in a room that reminded her of a warehouse. It was spacious and surprisingly bare, meaning that this must be a place used for training or something. Slowly standing up, she found herself staring at a figure that was carrying the same sword as she was. He had spiked blond hair and blue eyes that had a tint of green on the boarder of his iris. She immediately recognized the outfit and squealed in delight. _**(A/N: Advent Cloud, basically!)**_

"_Is this what it's like to fangirl about someone? Geez..._ Ummm, hello. Are... you Cloud?" Naruko asked as she took a few steps forwards.

"Hm. You Naruko?" he replied.

"Yep. I'm guessing this is a tutorial on how to use this, right?" Naruko shifted the sword, motioning that it was the item in question.

"Hm. Right, we'll start with the basics..." Cloud started, motioning to her to take a seat while he did the same.

* * *

_**Three Omake to boot! (please let me know how it was, it's my first tries at one.)**_

_**So yeah, keep frosty and all that jazz! Hope you enjoy the two chapters and let me know what you think!**_

_**Bhuna, out! ;)**_


	6. Chapter Six: Welcome to Team Seven!

_**Yo, yo! I'm back with another chapter for you all, you lovely people! ;)**_

_**Quick heads-up: thanks to everyone who has enjoyed reading this fanfic; I'm just over 100 views away from hitting 10,000! So, a massive thank you to everyone!**_

_**Got reviews back from the omake's and I'm glad to hear that many of you enjoyed my 'Moonwalker' skit, so I'll try and do some more based on that. Send in some requests for more kekkei's and possible themes for more omake's!**_

_**For now, enjoy the next installment of 'N:LR'! xD**_

"Normal Speech"

_"Inner Thoughts/Flashback"_

**"Kyuubi/Entities"**

_**"Kyuubi/Entities Thoughts, more than one person speaking."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Six: Welcome to Team Seven!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruko was currently standing on the roof of the Academy with Hiruzen, Ayumi and Yugao. Once everyone received their Genin headbands yesterday, they were told that they needed to have their photos taken for their registration ID cards, proving that they are genuine shinobi of Konoha. Everyone else managed to have their photos taken by their parents, saving them the hassle of going through the whole procedure. However, with her predicament, Naruko asked her grandfather figure if she would help her out with everything. Of course, he obliged and summoned Yugao as a watch out for anyone who tries to make an attempt on her.

News quickly spread about Naruko having graduated from the Academy, leaving the villagers riling at the fact. However, the more extreme haters have already attempted to kill the blonde this morning, having to make her use the shunshin to escape. After telling Hiruzen about what happened, she stayed by his side, at his request, until her photo could be taken.

"Oh? No silly face-paint or anything?" Hiruzen smiled.

"Not this time, jiji. I'm a budding kunoichi so I'll need to be beautiful and deadly, haven't I?" she winked seductively.

"Alright, I want you take your pose. Remember, until you get promoted, you cannot change your ID, okay?" the photographer replied, giggling perversely to himself.

"Just remember to take the _one_ photo, Ero-Sennin... or do I have to remind you about what happened last time?" she smirked, leaving the white-haired sage to sweat buckets. "Good. I'm ready when you are!" she beamed, flicking her long hair over her shoulder, leaving a small amount to droop off her shoulder and down the side of her breasts. She wore her favorite orange jumpsuit, zipped up, with a fishnet underneath that poked out of the collar, revealing the net to travel to half-way up her neck. The arms were tied off around her middle fingers on her hands and tied off at the waist with a navy and orange belt that was tucked just underneath the jacket. She decided to leave her spats off, showing off her smooth, mile-long legs which ended at the feet with black and orange toed shoes (she received a pair from Itachi for her birthday a few weeks ago. It was only available for ANBU rank shinobi but he decided to spoil his surrogate Uzumaki sister/student). To finish the look off, she wore earrings that looked like fishcakes and a necklace with a sapphire Uzumaki insigia that drooped in front of the jacket. _**(A/N: imagine the cover but with the necklace as the only difference.)**_

What Naruko _didn't _expect was the Sakura petals that fluttered around her posture, giving her an elegant aura around her. As promised, only one photo was taken, signified with a flash before the photo printed out of the camera. Hiruzen took the photo to inspect, only to gasp.

"Jiji? What's the matter?" Naruko panicked as she rushed over to inspect the photo. As soon as her eyes saw the photo, her breath hitched in the back of her throat. _"I-I... I look... beautiful!"_ she thought to herself, so happy at the fact.

"Naruko-kun, I believe you give the term, 'femme fatale' a completely new meaning. You look magnificent." Hiruzen complimented. Naruko could only blush at the compliment as she wasn't used to such praise, finding the floor rather interesting. _"Of course, she's not used to such praise."_

"A-Arigato, jiji. I'm happy that I can look that good." she replied.

"You should be proud of yourself, Naruko! You have a figure that a lot of girls would kill for and let's not get started with the amount of guys you'll attract!" the white-haired figure replied as the five of them made their way down to the mission room.

"Well, I'm not interested in all that now. I'm only twelve; I've got plenty of time for that. Right, Jiraiya-san?" she winked. "Is this everything?"

"I'll need you to sign a few things first, Naruko-kun. Other than that, leave the process to me and I'll personally see to it that you receive your card tomorrow." the Hokage smiled, easing her nerves a little.

**"It's alright, Nacchan, leave it to me. You can relax tomorrow and enjoy your graduation properly, ne?" **Ayumi winked.

"Thank you, nee-san!"

"Aha! I've got you now! Hand over that hat, old man!"

**_"Huh?"_ **the group replied, stupefied by the new voice. They all turned around to see a young boy running towards them with a pot on his head and a long blue scarf around his neck. He had a plain yellow t-shirt with a black leaf insignia and blue shorts, topped off by blue sandals. for a young kid, he's definitely fast...

*thud*

... but seriously, _who_ trips on a flat surface!? The fallen figure quickly regained his bearings before looking up at the group that was intent in watching him.

"You! You tripped me up!" he shouted, pointing at the blonde vulpine.

"What?" she dead-panned.

"You tripped me up! I want you to apologize!" he boasted. He didn't expect the said blonde to walk over towards him and lift the punk up with one hand.

"Now you listen to me, brat, I've done nothing to you. You've tripped over your scarf so don't go blaming things and pinning them on me! I've had more than enough experience about that!" she growled, leaking a small amount of KI at the kid. Unfortunately, her mood could only worsen...

"Honorable Grandson! You... how dare you lay a hand on the honorable grandson of the Hokage! De-de-de..." the new figure stuttered, choking on his words as he was blasted by five different blasts of KI.

"Go on, _Ebisu_, I dare you to finish that sentence!" Naruko taunted. "So... you're jiji's grandkid, huh?" she asked returning her attention to the boy in her hand.

"Y-Yeah! What are you going to do about it!" he smugly replied. Obviously, receiving nothing but praise for his status often got him out of trouble...

... shame she wasn't like the others when she smashed a fist on top of his head.

"Listen, kid, I don't care if you're the grandson of the Hokage, the Uzushiokage or even the Rikudo Sennin, don't expect people to bow down and wipe your ass just because you're related to someone important. Unlike the rest of the idiots, titles don't mean a damn thing to me." she snapped. "Jiji, I'm heading home. I'll see you tomorrow." she finished, disappearing in a shunshin.

Everyone that remained had mixed reactions to her little rant; shocked, impressed, surprised, amused, happy and furious. (Guess which one Ebisu was, ne?) However, Ayumi broke the silence by following her host in a shunshin of her own, shortly followed by Yugao. Hiruzen turned his gaze towards Ebisu and gave him a cold glare.

"Be thankful you didn't finish that sentence, Ebisu." he spoke before the final two figures shunshined away.

* * *

(Location Change: Ichiraku's)

"Hey! Teuchi-san, Ayame-neesan!"

The two figures turned around to see their favorite customer taking a seat at the stand. The female of the duo smiled as she turned to hug the blonde.

"Naruko-kun! It's good to see you! So, you here for business or pleasure?" she winked.

"Well, after what I just had to deal with, I'll admit that I'm a little hungrier than usual-" she explained before a new voice interrupted her.

"I can only imagine what trouble you get into when I'm not around."

"Ha! Speak for yourself, Kakashi-niisan, I can only imagine how the rest of the female population feels when you resort to reading your porn in broad daylight." Naruko smirked in response as the silver-haired Jounin took a seat next to her.

"Mah, mah, you can't say much as you're a fan of the stuff yourself." he eye-smiled.

"Something I happened to get in to, courtesy of a certain violette. Anyway, I know the truth behind the books." she replied. "Sorry, neesan, I'll have three miso, two chicken, two beef, one vegetable, two pots of tea and three bottles of water." she smiled. She quickly performed a few hand signs as music began playing throughout the stand.

_**~Ludovico Einaudi - **__**I Giorni~ (A/N: seriously, check this guy out, he's amazing!)**_

"Oh? Bought yourself some new music?" Teuchi spoke up as he cooked food.

"Yeah. I could afford to after Kigo-san gave me my percentage of profits from my seals." she replied casually. "I've got three special orders from Itachi-niisan as he comes to me directly for his orders. He's also asked to try out one of my newer projects."

"Wait, you mean the new import of seals and tags... they're all yours?" Kakashi asked, stunned.

"If they've got the swirl on the front of it, it's all mine." she replied, waving dismissively.

"That... is impressive!" Kakashi eye-smiled. "So, what's this new project of yours?" he asked, hoping to get a sneak peak at the new goods. Naruko simply replied by patting her nose with her finger, giving him a 'that's-for-me-to-know' look.

"Are you just gonna sit there or will you order something?" Ayame spoke up.

"I'll have a miso ramen, please." the Jounin replied as Teuchi placed Naruko's order on the desk. "Wow, you feeling alright?"

"I had a little run in with jiji's grandson and Ebisu-baka. Apparently _I_ tripped him up from thirty meters away." she sighed tiredly.

"Ah... did you?" he asked, winning a punch in the arm from the blonde. "Gomen, I found it too good to pass up."

"It's fine. I just want to relax and enjoy my food while I can." she replied, already moving onto her second bowl of ramen. "Seriously, this is my comfort food." she professed as she slurped up the noodles that hung from her mouth. "Anyway... it's not the first time something got pinned on me, is it?" she softly asked, leaving Kakashi to just watch the blonde.

"It can't be easy."

"No, it's not. Least I get some slack from up top, ne?"

"That's one good thing. I'm curious to why you call Hokage-sama 'jiji'." Kakashi asked. Naruko was currently taking a mouthful of lemon tea before lowering the cup from her lips.

"It's simple. He's the first person to do anything to help me. It's thanks to jiji that I've got my apartment because he paid for it. He gave me an allowance up till yesterday but I used the money to store away for rainy days. There's not that many people I trust but I'm loyal to everyone I do." she explained as she continued on her fifth bowl. At the same time, she pushed the untouched pot of tea his direction. "Drink. It's lemon tea."

"Thanks." he replied. He cast a few hand signs before lowering his mask down off his face.

"So that's what you look like underneath the mask, huh?" Naruko smiled. "I must admit, you don't look half bad."

"I'm glad you think so. If you're believing I'm trustworthy to know about everything so far, I guess I can say the same for my true appearance. You're the only one who's seen my true face since my father committed seppuku." Kakashi solemnly replied.

"I'm sorry, niisan. I didn't want to bring up old scars. I know a little about what happened and I can only say that the villagers are just plain stupid. What your father did was the right choice. Like pops and I say, 'Those who abandons their mission are trash. Those who abandons their friends for the sake of the mission are bastards'. Be proud of the fact that he died having saved his team mates." she replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She lowered her chopsticks before facing the silver-haired shinobi and pulled him in for a hug as he soon let loose a few tears.

"Arigato... Naruko." Kakashi replied after finally calming himself down.

"What is family for, right?" she warmly smiled as she resumed her ramen.

"Yeah. You're right." Kakashi smiled as he dug in to his food.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location: Academy)

After receiving her ID card from Ayumi a few days ago, Naruko took the rest of the week to relax and wonder about. She paid Kigo a visit earlier on in the week as she requested an item to be made for her; namely a guitar. When asked why she wanted a guitar, she simply replied that she wanted to learn it for a hobby. The guitar itself was pure black with an orange paw trail travelling across the body of the guitar. Down the neck of the guitar was the design of a dragon flying towards the head. She had taken the time to summon her clones as she practiced, picking the instrument up in a matter of three days.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Naruko spoke up, playing a calming song on her new instrument.

"What's up?"

"Who do you think will be in which team?" Naruko asked.

"My bet would be me, Ino and Chouji for one team as we're the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. I think Sasuke would be on the same team as you and Kiba. Lastly, I think that Sakura, Hinata and Shino would make up the last team." he yawned, not really caring about what the teams will be.

"Thousand ryo says you're wrong?" she tempted.

"Deal." he quickly replied, shaking her hand. Once again, he shut his eyes while she resumed playing. "Hey, who's the fox?"

"Hmmm? Oh? You mean Ayumi? I came across a large scroll while I was training and it turned out to be the Fox Summoning Contract. I signed it and hey, presto, I has fox!" she smiled.

"Really? I was thinking more like you made good with the Kyuubi, trained you in the areas you were lacking in and finally gave you the contract so that you could summon her in battle." he deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... dad told you?"

"... I figured it out. I had an inkling about it and I got curious. Don't worry, nothing will change." Shikamaru smiled. (He actually smiled!?)

"Cheers, Shikamaru." she sighed in relief, closing her eyes once more.

"Yo! Naruko-chan!"

"Kiba, what have I told you about calling me that, runt? _I _get to decide who calls me what!" she fumed, tickmark visible on her forehead, leaking out a decent amount of KI at the young Inuzuka. "Akamaru, darling, come over here and keep Ayumi company, okay?" she sweetly smiled. Akamaru barked twice and jumped from Kiba and snuggled himself in her chest area while Ayumi was sleeping in her headband, which she had wrapped around her neck.

"Lucky bastard!" Kiba snorted before he found himself embedded into the classroom wall.

"Pervert! Just cause you hit puberty doesn't mean you can hit on any girl you want!" she replied, still playing her instrument.

"Oh yeah? What about you?" Kiba snapped back, quickly recovered from the assault. _"Why is it all perverts have a natural defence mechanism that saves them from a coma-induced state? Need to work on that jutsu... I'd make a killing for it!" _she thought in response. "Have you started yet?"

*SMACK!*

"Kiba, shut up before you dig yourself an even deeper grave!" she huffed as she sealed her guitar away, too agitated to play. "Sorry, Shika, didn't mean to disturb ya, 'ttebane." she apologized.

"Troublesome blonde." he replied, winning a smirk from Naruko.

"So, Akamaru, enjoying yourself down there?"

"..."

"It's okay, I won't mind the answer. I'm open to that kinda stuff, just... not with Kiba." she deadpanned.

"*Woof Woof!* *Howl*"

"Oh really? Well, thank you for the compliment! You've just earned yourself an extended stay down there so enjoy it while you can!" she winked, leaning back and closing her eyes once more. It wasn't long before the rest of the graduates entered the room, followed closely by Sasuke, who took the spare seat next to Naruko after his usual routine of Kawarimi'ing.

"Hey, Sasuke. Did you get your results afterwards?" she asked.

"Yeah. 'Top Shinobi'. You got 'Top Kunoichi', didn't you?"

"And 'Rookie of the Year', apparently. Sucks though, I don't want a petty title to show off what I got. I want to go out there and make a name for myself, get myself known, ya know?" she asked, not bothered by the results of the exams. Even so, she managed to achieve a perfect score; something not done since... well, Itachi.

"I hear. I also heard that you and Iruka had a thing going on concerning the prank-pool the teachers set up..." Sasuke smirked, hoping to get a bit of bribe money.

"Yep. He'd write down the number of students who'd be pranked, who was pranked and how they were pranked. We normally split the money considering we only started this last month, or so? I heard a rumor and checked it out. Then, I chatted with Iruka, made the deal and... there you go! Hundred-percent, genuine Uzumaki-standard pranks, delivered straight to you!" she grinned, thumbs up. "Oh, I mean... _please _Sasuke, don't tell _anyone _about this! I'll give you some money to keep your mouth shut! Well, that was what you were hoping, right?" she deadpanned, giving the Uchiha a blank look.

"..."

"Thought as much."

"Dobe."

"Teme." she grinned. Sasuke smirked in response, leaving the three of them to close their eyes and rest for whatever amount of precious time they had...

... exactly four seconds.

**_"Naruko-baka! Move so we can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" _**the residual banshees screamed. Before they knew what happened, they found themselves grabbed by the ankles and dragged over the second and fourth rafters, swinging with such velocity that the two of them knocked heads and knocked themselves out, leaving them defenceless to having their hair dyed green and dressed up in playboy bunny suits.

"A month! Seriously, everyone learned their lesson after the first week! Ah well, it keeps my skills up to scratch." Naruko smirked, cleaning her nails on her jumpsuit. It was at that moment Iruka walked through the classroom, who immediately took the photo and pocketed it. "You know, Iruka-sensei, you're gonna miss having your 'money-kitsune' around, aren't you?" Naruko winked, giggling to herself.

"Of course I am! Do you realize how much we made on the last bet!?" he replied.

"... actually, I don't. How much did we make?"

"One million ryo! Fifty to one odds, twenty-thousand ryo bet. Can't complain with that, can you?" Iruka smiled, leaving everyone stunned at the fact that Naruko was pranking for money.

"*Whistle*, damn! I didn't know I was _that_ good! I think I should have a word with Hokage-jiji and see what he makes of my... _talents_." she casually spoke, leaving a few graduates to pass out from blood loss. "Perverts, the lot of ya!" she added, jumping on top of the table with her hands on her hips. Elsewhere, a female voice screamed out, _"I GOT ONE!"_

"Well, now that we're all here, I want to congratulate you all on finally making Genin. Now, this may be the bottom rung of the ladder but I know many of you will have the potential to make it big. I want to thank you for an amazing four years and to say I will sorely miss you all. Now, you will all be placed in teams of three, accompanied by a Jounin leader. I'll read out the names for the teams that has been chosen. Team One will be..."

_"Neesan?"_

**_"Nacchan? What's your team?"_**

_"Dunno yet. Iruka-sensei just started going through the names. Any bets on who it'll be?"_

**_"... I'll take a guess in saying either Kakashi or Itachi."_**

_"I don't think Itachi would be a Jounin sensei. He's still captain of ANBU. With all deductions, it'll probably be Kakashi-niisan"_

**_"Well, can you complain? He already knows yours and Sasuke's skillset so we'll have an advantage from the get go, right?"_**

_"Yeah, that's true. Oh, here we go!"_

"Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and... Naruko Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka called out.

"WHY DOES _SHE_ GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura screeched.

"Probably for that reason; health and safety regulations and disturbance to the peace. Anyways, we're a pretty solid team and the fact we've got Kakashi-niisan as our sensei means we're gonna be in for some fun." Naruko smiled back. Sakura simply fumed, steam coming out of her ears as she dealt with the subtle insult.

"Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still active from last year, so Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka continued.

"Damn it!" Naruko replied, handing over the money to the Nara heir.

"Alright everyone, you'll have half hour break before coming back to meet your new sensei. I just want to thank you all for the four years and I hope to see you all become fine shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha. Dismissed!" Iruka finished as everyone clambered out of the room.

"Kiba, you know where Ichiraku's is?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I do. You heading there?" the Inuzuka replied.

"Yep. Me and Sasuke'll meet you there." she winked before the two vanished in two swirls of smoke.

* * *

(Location Change: Hokage's Office)

"Your thoughts about the new line-ups?" Hiruzen asked as they all gathered around the crystal eye spying on the new graduates.

"I honestly couldn't have asked for a better team, personally. I know how good Sasuke and Naruko are so I'll need to bring Kiba up to speed, depending on his current level." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Hmmm, My team will be interesting to see how it works out. I've got a mis-match team; one silent, one shy and one downright noisy. They all show promise so we'll see." Kurenai, the only female Jounin present, replied.

"I get to train the legendary Ino-Shika-Cho formation; next generation. I know Shikamaru and Chouji get along but the problem will be Ino. She still has her fangirl tendencies for Sasuke. I'm gonna enjoy molding those three." Asuma replied.

* * *

(Location Change: Ichiraku's)

Sasuke and Naruko suddenly appeared in two puffs of smoke outside the entrance to the usual stop. Surprisingly, Kiba and Akamaru just managed to catch them before walking in with them, albeit out of breath. The three of them took in the sight of a full stand, noting that there's no space available.

"Hey, old man! Can we use the back room?" Naruko shouted.

"Hey, Naruko! Sure, go ahead." he replied, holding the door open for the three genin make their way to the back room. Once they arrived, they noticed a copy of Naruko sitting in the corner, pleasantly happy.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" the clone asked.

"We've got a break before we gotta head back. Pick something by Muse to play, I'm in the mood for some." Naruko ordered. The clone nodded as she performed the require hand signs.

_**~Muse vs Daft Punk - Harder Better Black Hole~**_

"Woah! What's this?" Naruko asked, surprised.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; I've found a few packs which focused on mash-ups. This is one of the ones I like." the clone replied.

"Fair one." Naruko asked as Teuchi walked in with a large plate of assorted flavors of ramen and some tea. "Cheers, old man." she smiled.

"So, what's the reason behind bringing us here?" Kiba asked, handing a piece of beef to Akamaru.

"Well, knowing Kakashi-niisan, he'll ask us about who we are, what we like, dislike, hobbies and dreams for the future. He'll probably go one more and tell us about the test he'll put us through tomorrow. Considering we're here, how about we get ourselves better acquainted?" Naruko replied, eating a mouthful of ramen.

"You go first!" Kiba hollered.

"Alright. Name's Naruko Uzumaki. My hobbies include training, spending time with friends and family, tinkering with seals, listening to music and playing my guitar. My likes are the same as my hobbies. I dislike judgmental people, perverts and I have a strong hatred for rapists. My dreams for the future? I'm not sure yet. I want to face each day with those close to me, living life however I want to but I've got no other aims apart from that." she replied. Having time to think, Naruko thought about her old dream to be Hokage but she soon realized that she would be better off being a free spirit.

"I'm strong in fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and I also have companions I fight along side. My weakest areas would be in genjutsu and any Doton jutsu." Naruko finished, leaving the two in awe about how versatile the female team member is.

"Alright, I think I got it. I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. (Woof!) My hobbies include helping out at the vets with my sister and mother. I like taking Akamaru out for walks and training with him in my clan arts. I also like family and friends. I hate cats, people who hates animals and freezing cold water. My dream is to be the next head of my Clan. I specialize in fighting with Akamaru and taijutsu. I don't know many jutsu apart from my family's ones and have no experience in genjutsu." Kiba finished, slightly disappointed by his lack of skill before he felt Naruko's hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies include training with my family and spending time with friends and family. I like tomatoes, moonlit nights and long walks. I dislike people who take advantage of others for their own gain. My dream is to rebuild the Uchiha Clan and be a good Head. Naruko, aren't you part of a clan as well? I know that the Uzumaki's were a prominent clan who allied with Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmhm. The Uzumaki Clan were based in Uzushiogakure near the Land of Whirlpools. However, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo all joined together and raided the village, killing my clan. We are renowned for our skills in the sealing arts, fuinjutsu. That's why I've taken such a liking to it and that's a reason why I find it easy to understand. You see the swirls on the Jounin jackets? That's the Uzumaki insignia. They used it on their uniforms to establish the alliance the two villages had with one another. The Shodaime Hokage was also married to an Uzumaki; the first jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruko explained. Sasuke and Kiba were astonished at the importance of the Uzumaki Clan but soon remembered that she was probably the only one left.

"Sorry." Sasuske apologized.

"What for?"

"For bringing up the subject."

"Sasuke-kun, I never knew any of them. Sure, I'm saddened that there's no-one left that I know of but I'm happy knowing how important my heritage is; especially on my mother's side. Mikoto-kaasan knew my mother and I'm sure she told you, right?" Naruko asked back. Sasuke nodded slowly while Kiba found himself confused.

"Who was your mother, Naruko?" Kiba asked, intrigued.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She had two nicknames, 'Red Hot Habanero' and the 'Crimson Death'. The former is for her short, explosive temper while the latter is earned on the field. The story goes that whoever sees her in battle, they shortly met their deaths."

"Wow... so who was your dad?" the young Inuzuka asked.

"Sorry, Kiba, I can't say. It's an SS-Ranked secret and I don't wish to reveal it just yet. Not only that, your big mouth will probably shout about my secret and how amazing your team is." she giggled, leaving Kiba to jaw-drop. "Don't deny it, you know it's true!"

"Damn blondes!" Kiba pouted, winning a playful jab in the arm. "Oh, Sasuke, you didn't tell us your abilities!"

"Oh yeah. I'm good with taijutsu, ninjutsu and I excel in genjutsu. I've touched in some kenjutsu with my brother and mother. I've also unlocked my Sharingan during training so my sight is much more clearer. I can also copy jutsu and see how much chakra is required to perform the techniques." Sasuke finished.

"Just as long as you don't steal techniques without permission. You know what Mikoto told you, right?" Naruko warned, earning a nod from Sasuke. "So, from first looks, we're a close-mid ranged squad. We can all go head-to-head with our opponents and can work on covering each other's blind spots. Kiba, we'll need you to focus on other skills apart from your clan techniques. We'll ask Kakashi-sensei if we can check our affinities out tomorrow before the test. Other than that, we'll work on strategies once we see what everyone can do in combat. That sound good?"

"Yeah!/Alright." Kiba and Sasuke replied.

"Okay, it's time we head back. Kiba, this is the only time I'll do this so don't think I'm hitting on you! You can pay for us!" she replied as she wrapped her arms around Kiba as the three disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

(Location Change: Academy)

Naruko, Sasuke and Kiba stood in the middle of the classroom, stunning everyone with the sudden appearance. As soon as their feet touched the floor, Naruko released her grip on Kiba, allowing him to slump to the floor, disorientated.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders as the three of them took the empty row at the back of the room. Iruka soon entered with three figures behind him.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. Team Seven, meet me on the roof in five minutes." the silver-haired jounin eye-smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, shortly followed by Naruko and Sasuke.

"Why is it always me!?" Kiba yelled, running out of the door.

* * *

(Rooftop)

Naruko and Sasuke appeared in two puffs of smoke, greeting their sense. She noticed he was already reading his little orange book, much to her ire.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's a time and place for everything. Anyway, who's the lucky woman?"

"What?" Kakashi stupidly asked.

"You're on time for once! And Kiba's here."

"Ah, so he is." Kakashi replied, putting his book back in his kunai pouch as the all take their seats on the steps. "Alright, how about we introduce ourselves?"

"You first, _sensei_!" Naruko winked.

"Fine. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies... I have some. I like things, I dislike things and my dream... don't know."

"Kakashi Hatake, a.k.a. 'Copycat' Kakashi. Hobbies include training, sleeping and reading Icha Icha in public. He likes reading, sleeping and Icha Icha; dislikes anyone who trashes his precious books. Also dislikes those who abandons their team mates. His dream is to be a good sensei like his sensei, Minato-san, was and to star alongside Yukie Fujikaze. His abilities is well-rounded in tai, nin and genjutsu. He has some knowledge in kenjutsu but his main abilities lies in his implanted Sharingan from his old team mate, Obito. Sorry, Kakashi-niisan, I needed to tell them so I can figure out how this team can operate." Naruko apologized, stunning the three guys.

"It's fine. I didn't want some of the knowledge known but I can see why." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Y-You have a Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. My team mate died on a mission and his last gift to me was giving me his Sharingan after losing my eye protecting him from Iwa ninja. He died shortly after being crushed to death." Kakashi explained.

"I'm sorry." the Uchiha replied solemnly.

"Mah, mah, it's fine. Now, how about you three?"

"We've already introduced ourselves during the break. I guess I better repeat myself for everyone's sake. Name's Naruko Uzumaki. My hobbies include training, spending time with friends and family, tinkering with seals, listening to music and playing my guitar. My likes are the same as my hobbies. I dislike judgmental people, perverts and I have a strong hatred for rapists. My dreams for the future? I'm not sure yet. I'm strong in fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and I also have companions I fight along side. My weakest areas would be in genjutsu and any Doton jutsu."

"You next, dog-breath."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my friend, Akamaru. My hobbies include helping out at the vets with my sister and mother. I like taking Akamaru out for walks and training with him in my clan arts. I also like family and friends. I hate cats, people who hates animals and freezing cold water. My dream is to be the next head of my Clan. I specialize in fighting with Akamaru and taijutsu. I don't know many jutsu apart from my family's ones and have no experience in genjutsu."

"Good. Now you." Kakashi asked, pointing to the Uchiha.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies include training with my family and spending time with friends and family. I like tomatoes, moonlit nights and long walks. I dislike people who take advantage of others for their own gain. My dream is to rebuild the Uchiha Clan and be a good Head. I'm good with taijutsu, ninjutsu and I excel in genjutsu. I've touched in some kenjutsu with my brother and mother. I've unlocked my Sharingan and have already reached two tomoe in both eyes during training."

"Good! I've got a well-balanced team, it seems. Alright, we'll meet up tomorrow morning at seven o'clock at training ground seven for your test. I'd suggest you don't eat anything or you'll throw up." Kakashi eye-smiled before disappearing.

"You mentioned something about a test?" Sasuke asked, looking towards the female of the team.

"Yeah. It'll probably be the bell test. There's two bells we'll need to take off him and one of us is 'supposed' to be sent back to the Academy. However, there's a fault about that; there's no such thing as a three-man cell. With this in mind, what do you think this test is supposed to prove?" Naruko explained, lying on her back as she watches the clouds.

"Teamwork?" Kiba asked, uncertain about his answer.

"Bingo. The whole test is based on our ability to work with each other and to keep watching each other's backs. It won't matter if we get the bells or not, if we display our ability to work together, we pass the test." she answered, smiling that the two of them now understands the reason for the test.

"And I'm glad to say you've already passed!" Kakashi spoke, reappearing. "Of course I knew Naruko would know my methods but she's right. You guys are actually the first team I've ever passed."

"How!?" Kiba yelled.

"'Those who abandons their mission are trash. Those who abandons their team mates for the sake of the mission are bastards.' It's a saying that Kakashi's sensei lived by and it's a saying both Kakashi and myself live by as well. The latter part are my choice of words, by the way." Naruko explained, dismissively.

"Indeed. Now, I want you all to meet me in the Mission Office tomorrow at noon. Dismissed!" Kakashi smiled as he vanished once more.

"Right. Now, before we do _anything_, Kiba, you're gonna learn the shunshin..." Naruko ordered.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Hokage's Office)

The room was crammed full of Jounin and Chunin that have recently been made team leaders of the new batches of teams before Hiruzen made his way in front of everyone. Silence soon filled the room as everyone straightened up.

"Will the new team leaders please step forward and give their reports?" Hiruzen ordered as nine people responded and stepped forward.

"Team One: Fail."

"Team Two: Fail."

"Team Three: Fail. They missed the entire point of the exercise."

"Team Four: Fail."

"Team Five: Fail."

"Team Six failed. It was pretty bad."

"Team Seven passed. It seems Naruko figured out the meaning of the test as did Sasuke and Kiba." Kakashi eye-smiled. Silence filled the room as everyone looked on in shock at the fact that Kakashi actually passed a Genin team.

"Team Eight: Pass. Sakura was a weak link and is still obsessed with the young Uchiha but Shino and Hinata worked incredibly well together." Kurenai followed up.

"Team Ten: Pass. Shikamaru figured out a plan for the three of them and they showed good team work. It's rough but it's workable." Asuma finished.

"Very well. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, please stay behind for a few moments. Everyone else, dismissed." Hiruzen ordered, leaving Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai with him. "Now, Kakashi, you mentioned that Naruko understood the meaning behind the test. How did the others figure it out?"

"Hokage-sama, Naruko knows about the bell test from _you-know-who_. She explained briefly that there's no such thing as a three-man cell and she got the two boys to figure out that the test wasn't about who passed or not, it was about the importance of team work. She knew that the three of them wouldn't be able to beat me on their own, even to the point that the three of them will have difficulty in doing so, or reaching the bells. The two realized that and I knew they didn't need to take the test. She got the two to think through the answer for themselves." Kakashi explained.

"Naruko-kun was always sharp in looking 'underneath the underneath', wasn't she? Very well, Team Seven is official. Kurenai, what happened with your team?" Hiruzen asked, proud of his pseudo-granddaughter.

"Well, after brief introductions, we proceeded to take the bell test. The three of them started out well but Sakura adamantly believed that she could take me on with, quote, 'the power of love she has for Sasuke-kun'. However, Hinata and Shino made a strategy together and proceeded to attack me. Hinata could see through my genjutsu while Shino used his bugs to sap my chakra. Once I was weakened enough, one of Shino's bugs grabbed the bells when I was busy with Hinata. While this happened, Sakura was stuck in a genjutsu I cast on her. After the test, Hinata and Shino gave their bells to Sakura and understanding the test." Kurenai smiled.

"I see. Sakura will be a hard one to mold out of her habits but she will soon need to realize that this is not the career for such useless and pointless actions. Asuma?"

"Pretty much the same for our team. Shikamaru and Chouji worked together while Ino went 'fangirl' about Sasuke. I managed to trap her with rope while the others took me down and grabbed the bells. They gave them to Ino and, yeah." Asuma sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"I see. You'll also have trouble with Ino. Very well, Teams Eight and Ten are officially formed, along with Team Seven. I'll see you tomorrow with your teams. Dismissed." Hiruzen finished. _"Naruko, you're doing extremely well. You're definitely Kushina's and Minato's child." _he smiled as he resumed the paperwork before him.

* * *

(Location: Apartment)

"Saved my game, had my food... I've still got a little bit of time to kill. Any suggestions, neesan?" Naruko asked as she made her way back to the lounge. Having dressed in a large white t-shirt, she took a seat next to Ayumi, who was busy watching a show.

**"Not really. Anyway, how did today go and who are you with?" **Ayumi asked, turning her attention towards Naruko.

"It was Kakashi afterwards. I'm on the same team as Sasuke and Kiba. I'm glad I'm not with either of the banshees." Naruko shivered, much to Ayumi's amusement.

**"I could imagine. At least you're in a good team. So, what are your plans with the team?"**

"Well, I know Sasuke will be above average but I'm worried about Kiba. I've taught him the shunshin to save time walking everywhere but I'll need to sit down and work out something for him. I believe he hasn't received much training apart from his clan techniques but if he can integrate his affinity to his attacks, he could do some serious damage. I might also have him take up kenjutsu so that we can focus on a team with some kenjutsu experience between us." Naruko explained, improvising with ideas.

**"It could work in his favor, actually. If he takes up kenjutsu, he could use Akamaru to blindside his opponent while their attention is focused on Kiba. I'd suggest the idea to Kakashi and see if he would be interested in taking up kenjutsu once more." **the redhead suggested.

"I'll talk to him about it. I can't see why not but he does have his father's old sword. He may need to come to terms with himself before he uses it. Oh, goodie!" Naruko smiled as words appeared before the two of them:

**Congratulations!**

**MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Team Seven's a Go!' - Team Seven Passed: +500 XP**

**BONUS MISSIONS COMPLETED!**

**'Underneath the Underneath' - Seen Kakashi's true face: +2500 XP**

**Bonus!  
'Crimson Death'!**

**3000 XP x 3**

**Total XP gained: 9000 XP**

**"Seems like you haven't had enough to level up."**

"I can't always expect it; it does get harder to do so. I still can't believe I jumped up twenty levels that one time, though! Anyways, I'll probably call it a night. We're meeting up tomorrow for our first team mission. I wonder how much flack I'll get? Night, nee-san." Naruko smiled as she made her way to her bedroom.

**"Night, Nacchan. Have a nice sleep." **she smiled softly as she watched her retreating form. After waiting fifteen minutes, she transformed into her fox-state before she shunshined away. **_"I wonder where I've put that... she could do with it more than ever."_**

* * *

_**Another chapter completed! I'll give a little spoiler in saying that the 'Wave' arc won't begin until chapter eight, so there's another chapter before then (which is already completed but... I need to keep my lovely fans waiting ever-so patiently, ne?) ;)**_

_**So yeah, I'm outta here! Peace!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Foreplay With Anko

_**Hello there! Now, as we've smashed the 13k views and have hit the 250 follower-milestone, I've decided in releasing the next chapter a little earlier than schedule for you all! (Omakes will kick in come next chapter.)**_

_**Side note: I've had one person take up my challenge, so far. I wonder who else would be interested with the idea... for now, enjoy! xD**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Seven: Foreplay With Anko  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Training Ground Seven)

Naruko was patiently waiting for the other three members of her team to make their way to the training grounds to propose the idea she had last night after talking with Ayumi. Having ran into Itachi on the way there, she politely asked if he had any chakra paper on him. Having handed over a few slips to her, she gave him the order he asked for, telling him to pay her when he gets back.

For now, it's been almost an hour before Naruko began to get bored of the waiting and she already had plans for the rest of the day; their lateness simply dug into that time and that annoyed her.

"Naruko?"

"Ah, Sasuke! Finally, someone turns up!" Naruko yelled, making gestures with her arms.

"Sorry. Itachi had a mission to prepare for and kaa-san wanted me to give her a hand with a few things." Sasuke explained, taking a spot near her.

"I know, I ran into Itachi on the way here. I was able to get something off him and give him the order he requested, so I killed two birds with one stone." Naruko smiled, relieved that today won't be a total waste of time.

"So what have you got planned for all of us to meet up two hours earlier than we're supposed to?"

"Wow... Kakashi's actually an hour early!" Naruko dead-panned as the silver-haired jounin made himself known.

"Mah, mah, I have my moments." he eye-smiled.

"Yeah... and I'm the Rikudo Sennin. Seriously, where's that mutt!?"

"Who are you calling mutt!?"

"You, dog-breath! What took you so long?" Naruko glared, making the Inuzuka sweat.

"I, uh... slept late." he replied, scratching his cheek.

"I know Kakashi's our sensei but seriously, we can't be affording to waste time like this! Sasuke's off the hook for this one. Now, I wanted to call you all here because I've got a few propositions which affects the whole team, you too, Kakashi-sensei." Naruko sighed.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"I had a talk with Ayumi-neesan last night and I had a few ideas spring to mind. I wanted to see how you felt about it before we took our first mission as Team Seven. First off, I managed to get some chakra paper from Itachi on my way here. I already know Kakashi's a lightning user but I want to check Sasuke's and Kiba's while I'm here." she replied, handing out a piece to everyone.

"So what do we do with these?" Kiba asked.

"Take them in your hand and channel chakra to them. They'll tell you what your affinity is. Fire burns the paper, water turns the paper damp, earth makes the paper crumble, lightning crumples the paper and wind cuts the paper." Naruko replied, showing them an example by taking a paper in her hand and showing them her affinities. The paper tore itself into shreds before the pieces combust, crumpled and dampened. "Yes, I got four affinities with wind being my strongest. This is only because I've trained the most in this element."

"Right. So we channel chakra into these?" Kiba asked again. With a nod from Naruko and Kakashi, the two boys did as instructed. Kiba's paper split into two while Sasuke's paper crumpled up.

"Oh? A wind user and a lightning user? I believe you're both in luck." Kakashi eye-smiled as his paper crumpled into a ball.

"That does make things easier. I'm surprised by Kiba's wind affinity, actually." Naruko admitted, smiling slightly.

"Why's that?" he replied.

"There's only two other wind users in Konoha; Asuma and myself. Sasuke will have the pleasure of working with Kakashi. Now that part one's finished, I've got another idea. I know that I, along with Sasuke and Kakashi, have experience in kenjutsu, I was wondering if we all took up swords. It's rare to see a Genin team all have experience with swords and it'll be a change from the norm. Sasuke has his father's Kusanagi, Kakashi has his father's 'White Fang' and I've got my Ultima Weapon and my mother's Crimson Death. This means we'll need to train Kiba to use a sword and get one tailor made for him." Naruko explained.

"But what about Akamaru? He'll be left to fend on his own!" Kiba argued.

"I've taken it into consideration. While you focus on using your sword, Akamaru would be able to blindside your opponent when his focus is on you. All you need to do is to keep them distracted enough so that Akamaru can land a hit. If push comes to shove, I'll have my summons protect him when we fight." Naruko countered.

"You have a summoning contract?" Sasuke asked, impressed.

"Well... I've actually got two." Naruko sheepishly chuckled, rubbing her head.

"Wait, two? How?" Kakashi asked, surprised that someone could sign two contracts instead of one.

**Skill Check!**

**Option 1: Don't tell them (default)  
Option 2: Tell them the truth (100 Charm, 100 Luck, 100 Intelligence)**

"Troublesome... *click*. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" she mentally commanded as six clones popped into appearance. They all placed a tag on the floor around them before activating the tags, summoning a sound-proof barrier to surround them.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, taking an attacking stance.

"Down boy! I needed to do this because I'm about to disclose the subject of an SS-Ranked secret. If we're on a team, I believe you should know. Okay, first things first, tell me about what you know about the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago." Naruko replied. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he realized what she was doing. "They deserve to know, Kakashi-niisan."

"Alright. It's your secret after all."

"Well, it attacked the village and the Yondaime killed it, dying in the process." Kiba replied bluntly.

"That's what they wanted to teach you. See, the truth is a little more complicated than that. You see, the Kyuubi is a being manifested of pure chakra. The biju, as they're better known as, cannot be destroyed, it can only be contained. Normally, the weaker biju can be sealed away in seal-enhanced objects but the stronger biju cannot. The only way they could be sealed is by using a new born baby to seal the chakra inside of; turning that child into a jinchuriki. The Yondaime did die but he died using a forbidden sealing technique known as the Shiki Fuin. He sacrificed his life to make the seal to place on the child.

However, the Kyuubi didn't want to be sealed and made an attempt to kill the baby but the Yondaime and the child's mother gave their lives to ensure the success of the sealing. Now, take a guess who that child was." Naruko asked as she stood to her feet. She unzipped her jacket to reveal the fishnet underneath. She slowly lifted the net over her abdomen before channeling chakra to the seal, revealing the seal on her stomach.

"You were that child..." Sasuke gasped, finally putting the pieces together.

"Yeah. I'm the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now, I can explain my summoning contracts. The Fox Contract was given to me by the Kyuubi herself. She was manipulated to attacking after escaping her previous container, my mother, Kushina. It's one of the reasons she despises the Sharingan because it was a Sharingan user that controlled her into attacking the village. Jiji already knows about her and the fact that I have access to her power at will. However, I can only control up to one-tail's worth of her power without losing myself to the blood lust. It was her who let me sign it and I am the first to do so.

My second contract is a Clan Contract with the Dragons. Only those of Uzumaki blood is able to summon the contract and their bites are unbearably painful! They had to bite my arm to taste my blood to confirm if I was an Uzumaki. So there you have it." Naruko finished.

Sasuke and Kiba simply sat there stunned as they realized why she was so hated by the village and could only imagine how hard a life she must have lived. To be able to smile, even after everything that happened...

Kiba stood up and walked over to Naruko when he did the unexpected and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Naruko. I... I never knew. We owe a lot to the Uzumaki Clan and we were brought up to learn the difference between the scroll and the kunai contained in it. Thank you for trusting me with such an important secret." he spoke sincerely. Naruko smiled as she returned the gesture briefly. Kiba took a few steps before Sasuke did the same.

"I can only apologize for the stupidity of whoever used the Sharingan to manipulate the Kyuubi. She has every right to hate us but please tell her that I'm sorry." Sasuke requested.

**"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. You, Itachi and Mikoto have proven to me that you're different from the others." **Ayumi spoke as she appeared before the four of them.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru... this is Ayumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruko introduced.

**"Pleasure to meet you all. Kakashi-kun, how lovely to see you again!" **she winked.

"Mah, mah, it's always a pleasure." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well, I'm all for taking up kenjutsu. I want to face some personal matters before I use my father's sword but I'm sure I can practice in the meantime."

"I already know a bit of kenjutsu so I'm happy for it." Sasuke continued, still adjusting to the shock of everything he learnt.

"... Ayumi, would you be able to look after Akamaru if I do take up kenjutsu? It's for when I need to focus solely on my opponent. I don't want to risk his safety for the mission... he's my best friend." Kiba pleaded.

**"I'm touched at how much you care for him. I give you my word as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Biju. No harm will come to him." **the redhead promised.

"Thank you. With that, I'm all for learning how to use a sword!" Kiba fist pumped. Akamaru gave a little bark in response. Ayumi nodded before transforming back into her fox form and climbing into Naruko's jacket. Naruko dispersed the barrier and allowed the clones to disperse.

"That's sorted then. We'll worry about all that later. Now, we'll make our way towards the mission office and take our first mission." Kakashi smiled as the four of them shunshined away.

* * *

(Location Change: Missions Office)

Team Seven soon appeared in a large burst of smoke before approaching Hiruzen and Iruka, who was on duty.

"Hey, jiji!"

"Naruko-kun? How are you feeling?" Hiruzen smiled.

"I'm good. Just had a little heart-to-heart with my team mates. They've met Ayumi-neesan." Naruko replied.

"Ah, I see. Do they know the importance of what you've told them?" Hiruzen asked sternly.

"We do, Hokage-sama. She trusted us with an important secret and us Inuzuka are loyal to our words; it's a family trait." Kiba replied, Akamaru adding his two cents.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. Like Kiba, Naruko trusted me with her past and I will respect her wishes." Sasuke bowed.

"Very well. You've chosen your friends wisely, Naruko-kun. Now, I have a few D-Ranked missions for you to complete."

"Do any of them have people who don't hate me?" Naruko dead-panned.

"Don't worry, child, I've already taken that into consideration. These clients are all neutral towards you." Hiruzen smiled, reassuring the blonde. "You can walk the Inuzuka dogs, gather groceries for Rekido-san, clean up the public park or... capture Tora the cat." he finished, paling at the last mission request.

"We'll take them all. Naruko, can you transform your Kage Bunshins?" Kakashi replied.

"I can do one better than that. I can use the henge on my clones and place a temporary seal on them to constantly feed them chakra."

*Poof!*

"See?" Naruko smiled as the rest of the people there had mixed expressions of shock, surprise and awe. In front of everyone was four copies of Team Seven, originals included. Naruko summoned her ink pot and quickly drew the seals on each of the clones before sealing everything away again. "Done. Okay guys, take a scroll each and do your missions. Leave the Tora one for us; I know exactly what to do with the cat..." Naruko winked.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Training Ground Forty Four)

"Welcome... to the Forest of Death." Kakashi eye-smiled as the four of them took their first (not really) glance at the forest before them. Naruko didn't react to the sight as she became familiar with it when she met the local (and only) resident of the forest.

_XXX-Flashback-XXX_

_(Age: 11)_

_After finishing training for the day, she collapsed onto her back, panting for air. Closing her eyes, she relished in the cool breeze that fluttered through the night sky and the cooling effect it had on her body. She took off her upper layers, revealing her fishnet and the black-laced bra underneath it. The one thing that annoyed her was how annoying bras could be and giving a lot more respect for the girls who has to wear them._

_While her mind wandered off, a dark figure in the trees looked on in curiosity, waiting for the moment to strike. The figure had seen her training almost every day with people they knew and didn't, raising suspicion. The moment came when she slipped out a kunai and hurled it at the resting blonde, hoping to pin her down on the floor._

_What she didn't expect was a kunai thrown back at her, pinning her to the tree instead. Attempting to yank the kunai out, Naruko stood in front of the figure and held a kunai to the throat._

_"Okay, who are you? I know you've been watching me for a while now." Naruko narrowed her eyes, morphing into the fox-slits._

_"For a gaki, you're not half bad. Tell me, who's training you altogether?"_

_"I'm not saying. You have the audacity to launch an attack at me and then expect answers? No chance. Now... who are you?" she replied defiantly._

_"You know, with a little... tutoring, I may just be able to help you. Of course, I don't work for free."_

_"Name. Now." she glared, eyes transforming into crimson red._

_"Y-You're the Kyuubi jinchuriki?"_

_"Yeah. Now, I. Want. Your. Name."_

_"Alright, alright! If you get this thing out, I'll tell you."_

_"Why would I do that? It's my only bargaining chip... or is it?" Naruko slyly smirked._

_"What makes you think I can't escape from this?"_

_"Go ahead and try." she replied nonchalantly as she sat down in front of the figure. The figure smirked in response before frowning. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to escape? Or... is it because I've placed a chakra seal on you, shutting down your ability to use your chakra?"_

_The figure's eyes widened. How the hell did she manage to place a seal on her without her knowing and how the hell does she know fuinjutsu? There were only two people who were proficient enough at the art; Minato and Kushina._

_"Alright, I give. Name's Anko." she replied._

_"Ah, Anko Mitarashi, right?" Naruko asked, winning a nod in response. The blonde used a half sign and cancelled the seal, allowing Anko to yank herself away from the embedded kunai._

_"That's me! You're not half bad, gaki." Anko smirked, hands on her hips._

_"Huh?" Naruko replied, confused._

_"That attempt to interrogate me. Obviously, you need work." she waved dismissively._

_"Got you to tell me your name, didn't I?" Naruko smiled as Anko froze in place, realizing she was played. "Of course I'm bad at interrogation! I've never been taught it!"_

_"Oh? Well, if you'd like... I could train you from time to time _if _you tell me who's training you." Anko bargained._

_"Nice try, Hokage-jiji already knows about the others you don't recognize and he's approved their presence. Ask him if you'd like. Now... what about this training opportunity?" Naruko stretched, happy with the victory (albeit little) she won. Anko watched her and whistled once she paid attention to the blonde's body._

_"You've got stuff to strut! I like that! Now, what are you being trained in?" Anko asked, taking a seat in front of Naruko._

_"A lot of things, except interrogation tactics. Stealth tactics I've got to a tee because of... certain circumstances."_

_"I know about the Kyuubi, gaki. There's no shame in hiding it from me. I already know about you and your pranks from dear Iruka-kun and from what he's told me, I'm very impressed. I'm pretty much an outcast myself. I used to follow orders from a traitor of this village and everyone still sees me for being under his influence. Idiots." Anko snarled._

_"I understand. Look, you don't need to tell me if you don't want. I already know about the Curse Mark seal from a close friend of mine and I want to help you, Anko. You've seen how good I am with seals, so this is a challenge for me. I promise you I'll take that seal off you." Naruko replied, placing a hand on Anko's shoulder, near the seal in question._

_"Why? Why help me if you get nothing in return?" Anko asked, puzzled yet hopeful._

_"Well, why not? Do I need a reason to help a friend out?" Naruko smiled._

_"Heh, guess not. Well, if you're gonna do something for me, I might as well do something for you, hadn't I? I'll train you in the art of interrogation and seduction. You can use that fine body of yours to trick men into giving you what you want on a mission. I'm not gonna go to extreme lengths but I'll teach you what you need to keep your... innocence." Anko smirked, putting the Cheshire Cat to shame._

_XXX-End Flashback-XXX_

While Naruko reminisced, Sasuke remained impassive but mentally, he was suspicious about this place. Kiba, on the other hand...

"W-W-What the hell is this place!?" he yelled.

"This is the Forest of Death; where blood-thirsty creatures, ten times the size of you, awaits! Fight through the different sections of the forest to live another day! Damn, it sounds way cooler when Anko does it." Naruko smiled, not fazed by the place.

"I'm glad you think that way, gaki!" said Anko replied as she stood in front of the four of them. "Hey, Naruko-kun!"

"Hey, Anko-chan! We're here on a mission to capture Tora. Seems this was the last known location he was seen. Fancy join us on a hunt?" Naruko winked.

"Naruko, how do you know Anko?" Kakashi asked, surprised at the fact.

"I met her last year when she was peeping on this amazing body of mine. After a little heart-to-heart, she helped me out with some late-night training in interrogation and seduction. Proves rather effective, actually. It's amazing how words and tones affect a person's mindset and breaks their mental barriers. Wouldn't you agree, Kiba-kun?" she finished sweetly as she pushed up her bust in front of the hormonal inuzuka, who quickly passed out from blood-loss from his nose.

"Point and case, gaki!" Anko beamed. "Well, I've been pretty bored without my 'fox-plushy' here to sleep with." she pouted.

"After what happened to the last one, I'm not surprised. They're Kage Bunshins, so I get their memories, Anko. I couldn't look at a girl for a week after what you did!" Naruko shot back, mimicking the snake-user's pose.

"Oh, come off it, gaki! You enjoyed it as much as I did! Don't say you didn't because I had you screaming my name." she winked, grinning.

"Maybe but if I remember correctly, I had you screaming mine as well. Let's not even get started on the mess you made afterwards!"

*cue perverted giggle from Kakashi*

"Tch, perverts. Just because of a simple paintball fight, they take it the wrong way. Seriously, what are we _innocent_, _defencless_ girls going to do, ne?" Naruko giggled as Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Paintball?" the cyclopian replied.

"Take a gun and fill it with balls full of different coloured paint. You go around and try and shoot the other person as many times as you can. Someone thought it'd be funny to shoot me in a bad place!" Anko slightly growled.

"Ha! It was your just desserts! Call it my property, ne? Bet Iruka-sensei's jealous of those marks." Naruko giggled, dodging a hail of kunai sent her way. "Oooooh, touchy!" she laughed, holding her sides.

"Bitch! You're not supposed to tell the others, that's our secret!" Anko winked. "Now that the others are outers, how about that cat?"

Naruko turned her head to find the three male members of Team Seven passed out with trails of blood running from their noses. "Pathetic. This is only foreplay for us. Ah well, let's go get that cat." Naruko smiled as the two females disappeared into the forest.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Mission Office)

"... and after we used the balloons, we managed to draw out Tora who ran straight into the arms of one of my clones. That's pretty much it." Naruko explained, smiling as she retold the mission details to Hiruzen.

The six members currently in the room (apart from Naruko) all looked at her in disbelief. Not only has she successfully returned Tora to her owner, she also managed to capture the cat _in _the forest of death in a record time.

"Tobuka-sama, if I may, I think you're holding him too hard. Relax your grip a little bit and scratch behind his right ear. He seems to like it." Naruko suggested.

The woman holding Tora looked puzzled for a brief moment before the words seemed to sink in. She loosened her grip and began scratching the right ear of Tora affectionately. Surprisingly, Tora began purring at the feeling and snuggled himself further into his owner.

"Amazing! Thank you, Naruko-san. Here, a bonus payment for you and your team." she smiled, handing over an envelope to her before taking her leave. Once the door closed behind her, Hiruzen sighed as he looked her in the eye.

"Okay, what _really_ happened?"

"You got me, jiji. It's all true but it was me and Anko. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Kiba had passed out before we entered the forest. They had blood coming out of their noses as well! Seriously, me and Anko were only talking about paintballing." she huffed, crossing her arms under her bust.

"I call bull! There's no way you two were talking about paintballing! Screaming each other's names out, leaving 'love marks', as you called it." Kiba yelled back defiantly.

"Paintball?" Hiruzen asked, confused.

"Oh, you take guns and fill them with paint bullets. You run round and try to hit the other person as many times as you can. Good with a bunch of people playing but they do leave some pretty nasty bruises when hit. Just ask Anko, she has a few on her-"

"Okay, I get it!"

"-back, I was going to say. The joys of Kage Bunshins, ne? Anyways, here's the other scrolls, jiji. Signed and everything." Naruko finished as she threw the other three scrolls over.

"Thank you. You four are dismissed but I would like to keep Naruko here for a moment longer." Hiruzen replied. Kakashi, Sasuke and Kiba all bowed before they exited the room, leaving the young blonde on her own. "Naruko-kun, how is your training going? I've heard from Ayumi-san that Anko has been added to your current mentor roster."

"Yeah. While everyone's teaching me the more hands-on training, Anko's teaching me interrogation techniques and seduction. She's showing me how to utilize myself effectively but also how to protect myself if something goes wrong and I find myself in a sticky situation. No pun intended." she replied calmly.

"I see. Any more news other than that?"

"Not really. Business is still going strong as usual but there's someone in the village who's claiming to have created the seals I've made and I think the council is safeguarding him in the process. I know they don't know who's work it is but I think that this con-artist has promised some form of payment if they support his claim. It seems that I'll have to reveal one of my cards to maintain my income." she sighed, slumping her shoulders as she leaned back on the wall.

"Perhaps. However, it seems you're forgetting that you can use a simple henge to alter your image." Hiruzen smirked.

"If it was that simple, I would have suggested it. The seals I've made are a little more complicated than your standard tags but they all have a unique seal added to the insignia which prevents anyone under the influence of a henge to alter the matrix. The seal dispels the henge and reveals the true identity of the person who tried. If they found out it was me, what do you think would happen? 'The Demon is getting more powerful! We must stop her before she devours us all!' or some crap like that. You know, it's ironic, really." Naruko smirked in response as she finished.

"Why is that?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"The key of being a good jinchuriki is to have the will to keep the biju from escaping and finding a way to control you and free themselves in the process. The more they attack us, the weaker our wills become and the weaker our seals become. The more unstable the seal, the more control they have over us and eventually? We're killed in the process, the biju runs rampant once more and everyone finds themselves in trouble or dead. A person is smart but people are stupid." she explained, earning a few widened eyes from some of the other members there.

"Seems you finally realized that these past twelve years have opened your eyes to the true damage you've done. Instead of keeping the Kyuubi at bay, you've actually weakened the seal and made things a lot worse than before. Well, depending on which way you look at the situation; I've made good with the Kyuubi, so thank your lucky stars that she doesn't want to take control over me or try and escape.

Now, changing the subject, I should give you an update with our current status. We've found out that Sasuke is a lightning user while Kiba is a wind user. We're training them to improve their affinities and how to incorporate it into their current skills. Also, we've all decided that Team Seven will also be learning kenjutsu. Myself, Kakashi and Sasuke all have experience in the field and Kiba has asked to learn the art as well. This alright?" Naruko finished.

"I see no reason to object. I find it amusing to see an Inuzuka learning kenjutsu but it would be interesting to see, none the less. Thank you for the update, Naruko-kun." Hiruzen smiled at his surrogate granddaughter.

"Oh, jiji, has the request gone through for the other thing?"

"Yes. I will deliver it to you later on tonight. I'll need to speak to Ayumi in person about a matter that has cropped up."

"Sure thing. Laters!" Naruko bowed before disappearing in a shunshin.

* * *

(Location Change: Ichiraku's)

Naruko reappeared in a burst of smoke just around the corner from the shop, sighing as the fatigue of today's antics finally began to catch up with her. She took a step before she whipped her head around, only to find a piece of fence that looked odd. She noticed that the stripes were horizontal instead of vertical, two hands and feet were sticking out of it and the subtle sound of giggling behind it.

"What do you want, gaki?" she asked, imitating Anko.

"Aha! You found me! Of course, you're too good to fall for my invisibility!" the voice replied, revealing the same kid from before in the Mission office.

"Seriously not that hard. Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to teach me!" he begged.

"No. I'm already helping out my team mates with their training while focusing on my own. On top of that, I also have my missions to complete so I can't." she replied calmly.

"Please? I'll do anything, boss!" he begged even harder, if such a thing was possible.

"Kid, seriously, I have no time! Why don't you pester your sensei for training?"

"I don't want him!" he replied.

"Listen, it's not a matter of wanting something or not; when opportunities comes your way, take it. Some people never had the pleasure of getting what they want when they needed it so why should you have my attention when you _want_ me to give you something?" she snapped back.

"B-But-"

"Nothing. Listen to me, I'll help you out just this once. Don't expect me to keep on teaching you all the time. Understood?" she asked. The young boy quickly nodded his head in response. "C'mon then, I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen." she smiled amusedly as the two of them turned the corner and entered the stand.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruko? Nice to see you here. Oh, I see you have Konohomaru with you as well?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah. He kept pestering me to teach him something, so I will. I'm gonna teach him over a bowl of ramen... or five. Hey, Ayame-neesan, fancy cooking up the usual for me? Also, whatever Kono-kun wants as well. Stick it on my card, okay?" Naruko smiled as the two newcomers took their seats next to Iruka.

"Nacchan? It's you!" Ayame beamed as she leaned over the counter and hugged Naruko. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I'm on a Genin team, now, so while we're not training, we're on missions and the like. How's the music going?" Naruko softly smiled, leaving a blushing Konohomaru next to her.

"It's an amazing idea! Do you want to collect?" Ayame asked as she began making their food.

"Nah, not now. Mind if I play something?" Naruko asked.

"Go ahead. It's your idea anyways." Ayame smiled.

"W-What? You're the one who's behind the music?" Iruka stuttered.

"Yep!" the blonde beamed as she completed the hand signs.

_**~Barlow Girl – Never Alone~**_

"No, you can't copy me and no, I'm not telling you how I can do that. A good shinobi hides their true strength." she winked as Ayame placed the water and tea in front of her. "Kono-san, take a cup. It's lemon. It helps your chakra flow more smoothly and calmly." The young boy nodded as he was poured a cup.

"So, whatcha gonna teach me?"

"Patience, young Paddowan. Rush me, you should not. I'll tell you once food arrives." she replied.

"Huh? How can you teach me a jutsu while you're eating?" he asked.

"Oh? You never mentioned a jutsu, you just wanted me to teach you _something_." she winked, playing with the boy. Iruka chuckled lowly as he watched the boy's face drop.

"Awwwww, no fair!" he pouted.

"Who said it was? Anyway, I've got a bone to pick with your sensei. Look, Kono-kun, remember he told you about the 'shortcut' to being Hokage?"

"Yeah?" he asked, confused.

"He's lying to you. There's no shortcuts to becoming Hokage; if you want to be the Hokage one day, you're gonna have to push yourself above and beyond your limits, and then go further still. Tell me, what does Hokage mean you have to be?" she asked solemnly.

Konohomaru took a moment to think about his answer while Iruka looked impressed by her seriousness to the topic. "To be the strongest!" he beamed.

"Wrong! If you think that's all there is, then give up now." she snapped back, shaking the young boy. "It doesn't matter if you're the strongest in your class or have the power to defeat all the Biju with your eyes closed; being Hokage means you'll put everyone else before you and keep their well-being above your own. It means fighting for people who respect and hate you without a second thought. Answer me this: how can you be Hokage without a village to protect?" she explained, leaving the boy stunned in silence as food was placed in front of them.

"How do you know so much?" he asked.

**Skill Check!**

**Don't tell him (default)  
Tell him (100 in all stats) (Bonus: Positive Karma)**

"When I was younger, I wanted to be Hokage too. However, I know I don't possess the strength to take up the position. I doubt you'd know this, Kono-kun, but I was... and still am, hated by a lot of people. I won't tell you why and I won't until you're ready to know. However, I can't bring myself to admit that despite everything, I could give myself for the people of this village. However, people love you and want the best for you. If you keep the strength inside you to fight for everyone else, you'll discover a power so great that will overcome any enemy you'll face. Believe me, it's that powerful." she softly smiled, leaving the young boy in tears once she finished. Iruka smiled at his former student while Ayame listened with a beaming smile on her face.

"I doubt I could say it better myself, Naruko. You have a way with words, you know that?" Iruka spoke.

"So I've been told many times, sensei." Naruko replied. "Itadakimasu." she finished before she began eating her bowls of ramen. Meanwhile, the young Sarutobi sat there in silence, pondered her words in his head over and over again, letting them sink in.

"_Thank you. I will fight for everyone and keep them safe. I'll be the best Hokage there ever was and will ever be." _he thought to himself as he gave thanks and began to eat.

* * *

(Time Skip)

(Location Change: Apartment)

"_Ugh! I feel so tired, it's unreal. I'm expecting jiji around in a bit so I'll have a soak to relax." _she thought to herself as she began to take her clothes off, letting them drop to the floor. She was currently in her bra and spats when she heard the door knocking. "Who is it?"

"It's me." the voice replied.

"Come in!" Naruko replied as she picked up her clothes off the floor. "What's up, Anko-chan?"

"_Nothing_. Just wanted to see my favourite 'mini-me' for a little while." she replied in a sing-song voice.

"You're broke." Naruko dead-panned.

"No... I'm currently lacking funds, that's all." she defended.

"You're broke, hungry and you want a drink." she sighed. "I'm gonna regret this but... go on. One bottle only, got it?" she ordered, releasing some of the Kyuubi's KI at her.

"O-Of course!" she quickly replied, wishing the KI to fade. Thankfully, it did and the snake-mistress took a bottle of sake and helped herself to some of Naruko's stock to make something for herself.

"So, any update from Itachi?"

"Not yet. He sent me a crow two days ago and should receive the letter in a few days, give or take. Ayumi-neesan, keep an eye out for jiji for me, okay?" she asked before resuming in taking her clothes off. In a burst of red flames, said woman appeared in front of the two of them in her casual jeans attire.

"Where you going?" Anko asked.

"Bath. I need to relax after today." Naruko replied before grabbing a towel and closing the bathroom door.

"**You're broke again?" **Ayumi asked/sighed.

"Lacking funds!" she retorted.

"**Broke. Anyways, thanks for cooking for me!" **the redhead smiled.

"Who said I was cooking for you?"

"**Uh, me? Who else?"**

"What if I don't?"

"**You really want to go there, Anko?" **Ayumi asked, leaking more KI.

"F-Fine! I'll cook!" Anko replied, sweating, as knocks could be heard.

"**Hiruzen-san?"**

"Yes. I take it it's Ayumi?" he replied from outside.

"**Yeah. Naruko's currently in the bath so she's asked me to take her stead. Come in!"**

"Thank you. Ah, Anko, nice to see you here! Judging from your actions, you're broke, aren't you?" Hiruzen asked as he hung his Hokage hat on the stand before walking into the main room where everyone was.

"No! I'm... ugh, forget it. Yeah, I'm broke! And?" Anko yelled, annoyed.

"_**Typical!" **_Ayumi, Hiruzen and Naruko responded at the same time.

"I hate you all." Anko pouted childishly, winning a few laughs from the others.

"**So, I take it that Nacchan's request has been approved?" **Ayumi asked, slightly excited.

"Indeed. I can't help but ask what she tends to do with all this, though." he hinted.

"**You'll find out soon enough. Trust me, it will be unlike anything you've seen before!" **Ayumi smiled as she took the scroll from the elder and placing it in her pocket.

_**~Ludovico Einaudi – Due Tremonti~**_

"I see Naruko-kun's taste in music has widened." Hiruzen smiled as the music began playing throughout the apartment.

"**I can't help but agree. Ever since she heard him, she's fallen in love with the music and I can't say I blame her. It's beautiful." **Ayumi smiled softly.

"I quite agree. Now, I wanted to ask you about Kiba's kenjutsu training. I understand it was an idea which the both of you had?"

"**Not quite. It was Nacchan's idea and she asked me to help them out. Of course, they know who I am so I'll ask Yu-chan to teach Kiba a different style to hers. He's focused on his speed, so she'll teach him a style which he can integrate with it. It'll allow everyone to have the same amount of training time as well: I'll be with Naruko, Itachi and Mikoto would be with Sasuke, Yugao would be with Kiba and Kushina would help Kakashi out a bit." **she explained as Anko placed the tray of food down on the table.

"I see. Well, please tell Naruko that I shall see her tomorrow for another mission. I bid you both goodnight." Hiruzen bowed before he shunshined away.

"I'm not gonna even ask." Anko spoke up.

"**Good. I wasn't gonna answer, anwyays." **she smirked back.

"Now, now, play nice. Anyways, I've heard what jiji said. I'm calling it a night." she smiled before heading to her bedroom.

**"Don't you want anything to eat before you do?" **Ayumi asked, motioning to the bowl of rice that was dished up for her. She stood there for a mew moments, contemplating the extra training she'd have to do to keep it from slowing her down but she nodded softly as she took a seat next to the redhead.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow? I know Itachi-niisan's away on a mission and Kakashi-sensei will be working with us. I guess we could organize a joint-training session with all of us; apart from the other two, of course." Naruko hinted.

**"Well, Ku-chan should be alright. I mean, not many people recognize her now days so that may be a safe bet. Can't afford to send your tou-san in public, can we? I don't even want to begin to think about the repercussions that'll cause." **Ayumi shivered, dreading what would happen if it came to pass.

"I guess you're right. Well, there's not a lot to do for this week; training sessions, usual grind at Ichiraku's, pick up the profits from Kigo-san and see about a sword for Kiba... I'll probably do that tomorrow. It's about that time..." Naruko murmured to herself as her memories go off on a tangent.

**"Time for what?" **Ayumi asked, confused by the oddity of her statement.

"Last time, around this time, we should be going on a mission that'll take us to the Wave Country. This time... things will be different... neither of you will have to die for that bastard's sake..." Naruko growled, remembering the bloodied and lifeless corpses of Zabuza and Haku. _"I won't let it happen to you again, I promise you."_

**"Another event you want to change? What happened?"**

"Last time we went, we got ambushed by the two 'Demon Brothers' and we took them out. A little while after that, we find out that our client is being targeted by a business tycoon by the name of Gato and end up facing off against Zabuza Homoichi, 'Demon of the Mist', and his apprentice. We later found out that they died for nothing and Zabuza killed him after Haku took a Chidori to the chest in his stead. I... it was thanks to her I was as strong as last time and I don't want that to happen to them again." Naruko confessed.

Ayumi looked at the young blonde with sympathy as she watches her shoulders begin to shake, singalling the redhead that she was crying. Ayumi lowered her dish and reached over to Naruko; pulling her into a protective hug, ushering comforting words and calming sounds in her ear as she rocked her back and for. Watching the scene, Anko was completely confused by the whole thing but decided that it wasn't the best time to ask...

**"Anko, you must be confused by what we're saying. Let me take Nacchan to bed and I'll tell you everything." **she requested as she lifted the sleeping blonde and took her to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she returned and walked over to get a large bowl before sitting back down and combining the food together and placing it all in the bowl.

"So... first things first; what did she mean by 'last time'?" Anko asked.

**"It's a long story..." **she sighed.

"I've got plenty of time." Anko probed, not taking no for an answer.

**"Alright. I couldn't believe it at first, either, but..." **she started before explain everything that she had learned and had been told to the snake-mistress.

* * *

_**Boom. Done. Finito. Bada-bing!**_

_**Like always, R/R and F/F!**_

_**Sayonara! :)**_


End file.
